For the Sake of my Child
by CrazyGohanGurl
Summary: Gohan used to have a lover, that is, until she died. Now Gohan is a single parent going to high school and trying to keep a job. He no longer wants to love anyone and he keeps his business to himself. FINAL CHAPTER!
1. Single parent

For the Sake of my Child  
  
Geez, can I actually complete a story without starting a new one? Low Mans Lyrics will never be completed, Stranger is a new fic still in the making, and now this one? I'm sorry, I have so many ideas! What's this one about you say?  
  
This one I had in my head for a while. Gohan is a Daddy, the mother will be unnamed since she will be dead, and has a daughter named Pan. (The mother could be Lime or another person. That's for you to chose cause I know most people don't like Lime in a fic. That's why the mother of Pan, and the lover of Gohan, will be anonymous.) He wants to live a normal life and decides to go to High School leaving his three-month-old daughter in the hands of his mother. Since his loved died when Pan was born, Gohan vowed to never fall in love, afraid to lose someone close like his love. . . and his father. The story line will pretty much be the same WITHOUT SAIYAMAN!!!! Gohan will get blackmailed a different way and will have to teach Videl how to fly. He has to do this while hiding his child from Videl. There will be a tournament and possibly, saying that I am right now, Buu. Goku will come back and learn what he has missed over the years; a new son and a granddaughter. Thus begins the fanfiction "For the Sake of my Child."  
  
****  
  
Gohan sat in the hospital chair with his hands in his hair. Today he was a Dad of an eight pound six ounces, average height daughter. There were two problems Gohan was facing today and no senzu bean, or Dendae, could heal. His love, the mother of their child, was bleeding internally and the blood was not stopping. Pan, their daughter, was having breathing problems and had to be taken away quickly.  
  
Chi-Chi and the others stayed away from Gohan for the time being. They gave their luck and congratulations but that didn't help much for Gohan. He had a fear of losing his love and Pan at the same time. He hoped that both of them would survive and live happily with his mother, at least, until they found a house of their own.  
  
"Mr. Son." Gohan lifted his head up to the male doctor. His white lab coat was slightly staid with the blood of his love. Gohan only hoped that she was okay and maybe had to stay in the hospital for a few days. The look on the doctor's face proven his hopes wrong. "Your daughter can now breathe on her own and you can take her home today."  
  
Gohan smiled but quickly frowned.  
  
"What about . . . " Gohan couldn't finish what he was going to say. The doctor's head turned slightly away and Gohan's eyes widen in fear.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Son. She lost too much blood during the delivery and there was nothing we can do. She's gone."  
  
Gohan lowered his head as tears filled up his eyes. He said a small 'thank you' and the doctor slowly walked away. His footsteps could be heard through the empty hallway and soon the stepping of the feet stopped.  
  
Gohan sat there alone in the waiting room with tears falling rapidly down his face. He quickly wiped them away and stood up. He might as well bring his daughter home and give everyone the news of a new member of the family and the loss of another.  
  
***Three months later***  
  
"It's been a while Chi-Chi," Bulma said pouring some tea in her cup. Bulma and Chi-Chi were at the Son house in the late afternoon. The house was filled with many, MANY baby stuff all over the place. The playpen was near the door, a swing was right next to the couch, a highchair never used was placed next to an empty chair, a baby bath was in the sink, baby bath stuff was next to it, thousands of bottles were in the fridge, baby food piled in the cupboards, baby spit up rags all over the couch, must I continue?  
  
"I know Bulma but it's been hectic here," Chi-Chi said adding sugar to her tea. "Gohan is trying his best as a single parent and he doesn't want me to help him. He says the only way to learn is to do it yourself. My job is to spoil the kid so he doesn't have to buy anything for her."  
  
"How is he? I know he's been taking it hard for the past few months losing her and all."  
  
"It still hurts him but he does have a positive attitude about it. Pan reminds him of her and it's a child they created together. Her love and his love made Pan and Pan is so much like her mother, in looks I mean. Her nose, her smile, and she always knows how to make Gohan work!"  
  
Both women laughed and drank their tea.  
  
"So did Gohan bring Pan to the park with Goten and Trunks," Bulma asked taking a cracker from the plate. "I know Vegeta went to keep Gohan company but I'm not sure if Gohan left Pan with her other grandparents?"  
  
"Um," Chi-Chi said putting down her tea. Bulma saw the look on her face and questioned it. Chi-Chi sighed and put her hands on her lap. "Pan's other grandparents want nothing to do with her. They blame her for the death of their daughter and they never want to see her again. They never want to see her or Gohan again."  
  
"That's a shame," Bulma said. "I guess Gohan wasn't very happy with that at all."  
  
"He wanted the best for Pan but they said no. Gohan begged and they told him that if he ever stepped foot on their property with or without Pan then they will arrest him. They moved to America to be as far away from Gohan and Pan."  
  
"You know how important family is to Gohan. He even made Vegeta an uncle and me an aunt. Trunks is now Pan's cousin and my parents are a great aunt and uncle. They may not see Pan as often as they want-"  
  
"That's because Gohan is a baby hog," Chi-Chi said with a laugh. Bulma laughed in with Chi-Chi.  
  
"What are you women laughing about," Vegeta said stepping inside the Son household. They laughed louder when they saw the prince of all saiyans. He was covered from hear to toe in sand and his shirt and pants were slightly torn. A few scratches were shown on his face and a small bruise on his right cheek. "Why are you two laughing?"  
  
"It's just you Vegeta," Bulma said pointing at him. "Did you have fun at the park?"  
  
"Do you know what it's like having to take care of two hyper saiyans, having a baby that has a diaper change every ten minutes, and chasing them through the whole playground to get the stinking pacifier that the kids stole and hearing the stupid baby crying for over an hour? I'm not making anymore bets with you women!"  
  
"So that's why you went," Chi-Chi said as she saw Goten and Trunks enter the room. "I thought you went to keep Gohan company? That's what Bulma told me."  
  
"She lies," Vegeta cried. "I am using that over sized tube in the front lawn. Keep those kids and that shitting baby away from me!"  
  
Vegeta walked back outside and Gohan entered holding blankets in his hands. Inside those blankets was his little girl, Pan. Her face was covered with the blankets and so was her tiny body. Gohan held her carefully and walked towards his mother and Bulma. Goten and Trunks followed and sat down next to their parents. Gohan soon sat down next to them and removed the blankets covering Pan's head.  
  
Pan had a head full of hair and it was in a small ponytail. Her nose was small and she had her pacifier in her mouth. Her eyes were not like Gohan's, but it did have the dark color of black. They were more rounded, like her mothers. Her hands were small and formed into tiny fists.  
  
"There's my little granddaughter," Chi-Chi said moving the blanket slightly to see Pan. "Did you have fun at the park honey?"  
  
"She had a blast," Gohan said with a low, monotone in his voice. His eyes never left the child he was holding. Bulma had to raise an eyebrow on that. "She likes the swings."  
  
"So Goten and Trunks took her pacifier and Vegeta chased them around."  
  
"I couldn't chase them while carrying Pan."  
  
"How many times did you change her diaper," Bulma asked trying to get more words out of Gohan's mouth. "Vegeta said every ten minutes."  
  
"Three times actually."  
  
"And she pooped every time," Trunks cried. "She stunk up the whole entire park! I guess Dad was scaring the shit out of her, literally!"  
  
"What did I tell you about cursing," Bulma yelled at Trunks. Pan made a small cry and Bulma lowered her voice. "Go take a bath with your father, both of you." She pointed to both Trunks and Goten.  
  
"Okay," the two cried running outside. About ten seconds later, you could hear a cry of "no" coming form the one and only, Vegeta. Bulma turned her attention towards Gohan and Pan. She hasn't seen Pan in two months.  
  
"Pan has grown a lot," Bulma said getting up from her seat and walking towards Gohan. "Can I hold her?"  
  
"She doesn't like to be held," Gohan said keeping his head down.  
  
"I'm her aunt Gohan! She should love me! I can spoil her with gifts and inventions that go wrong. Please, I never held her before."  
  
"Ah Bulma," but Chi-Chi was cut off when Gohan handed Pan to Bulma. Pan looked up at Bulma and screamed. Bulma tried to calm her down but it only made it worse. Gohan grabbed Pan out of Bulma's arms and soon the crying died down. All was silent once again.  
  
"Told you," Gohan said walking out of the kitchen and walking upstairs to his room with Pan in his arms. "Oh, and I'm starting school tomorrow at Orange Star High School. I have four periods so after school I can work and come home."  
  
Bulma was shocked by the news and turned towards Chi-Chi.  
  
"It's true," Chi-Chi said as Bulma sat back down in her seat. "He wants to finish high school. That's what she would want him to do."  
  
"What does he mean four periods," Bulma asked. "And when did he have a job?"  
  
"Seniors can get out of school early if they have jobs," Chi-Chi started to explain. "It's something called Co-op and Gohan needs ten credits to pass. He has to take four classes so he's taking English Lit. 12, Gym, Trigonometry, and Exploring Childhood. After school, he works to a fancy restaurant and busts tables and sometimes waiters. He works five hours and comes straight home to Pan. He only works three nights, Mondays, Tuesdays, and Fridays, and the rest of the time is with Pan. He never leaves her side. The only people that really hold her are Gohan and myself. Pan always cries when being held by anyone else, even my father."  
  
"Does Gohan always keep his head down?"  
  
"When she died Gohan never was the same. He never smiles and he always does short talk. He says that maybe hanging around people his own age could help keep his mind distracted from her."  
  
"So that's why he's going to high school?" Chi-Chi nodded. "Well that's good. He needs to look brighter and he needs to smile again! Working can help him afford his own place and maybe he'll find a nice girlfriend. Who knows, maybe you can get more grandchildren!"  
  
"I don't think so," Chi-Chi said looking at her lap. Bulma titled her head in confusion.  
  
"What do you mean," she asked.  
  
"Gohan...Gohan doesn't want to fall in love again. He's been hurt enough times and he doesn't want to be hurt again. First his father...and then his lover. He doesn't want the pain anymore!" Chi-Chi started to cry. "He locks himself in his room and barely eats his dinner. He doesn't sleep anymore and...and...oh Bulma! I just want to see him smile again!"  
  
Chi-Chi lunged forward and hugged Bulma around the waist. She began to weep in Bulma's lap and all Bulma could do was hold her.  
  
"It will be all right Chi-Chi," Bulma said trying to reassure her friend.  
  
"I wish Goku was here," Chi-Chi whispered. "Maybe then I can see him smile."  
  
"Don't worry Chi-Chi. You will see Gohan smile again. It's only been three months since she died. It takes time and I know Gohan wants to smile again."  
  
Chi-Chi lifted up her head and pushed herself away from Bulma.  
  
"It is still hard on him," Chi-Chi said wiping away her tears. "I still miss her. She always knew how to make Gohan happy."  
  
"Do what she does then." Chi-Chi laughed. "What?"  
  
"I think it is illegal to have sex with my son Bulma! Even though it put a smile on his face, it will feel like sleeping with my own father!"  
  
Bulma laughed along side with Chi-Chi. At least Bulma could make her friend smile.  
  
So how was the first chapter? To say it again, Gohan's lover is not going to be mentioned. It could be whoever you want it to be, Lime, Mai, Sasami, Ranma, or even Botan! You're choice.  
  
Please review. I'm trying the two story thing so I'll be typing two, three (Low Mans Lyrics) stories. So I'll try to keep each story up and try to add another chapter for LML. As you can see, it was once again booted off. But, it will be back; just straight to the point.  
  
-CrazyGohanGurl 


	2. High School

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides nothing!  
  
Gohan couldn't seem to let go of Pan. She started crying and Gohan tried his best to calm her down. She knew that her daddy would be leaving her alone with her insane grandma and hyperactive uncle. Gohan didn't want to leave her alone either. This would be the first time he would leave her for over eight hours. Four hours of school and five hours of work; he couldn't bare to let her go.  
  
"Gohan," Chi-Chi said with a serious tone. "You are going to be late for your first day of school. Pan will be fine."  
  
"But it will be nine hours," Gohan said cradling his child in his arms. "I've never been away from her in that long of a time. What if she says her first word? What if she learns how to walk? What if I miss her first dance recital?"  
  
"She's not going to grow up that fast," Chi-Chi said taking the now calm child out of Gohan's arms. "She will be fine. If there is any problems I'll make sure to call the school. I'll tell them that it's a family emergency and it would be best to come home."  
  
"But my baby!"  
  
"Gohan, I've taken care of you and Goten without a problem. Trust me, your father wanted nothing to do with dirty diapers and feeding. He played with you but that's about it. She's too young to really say her first word."  
  
"I've said my first word at three months!"  
  
"That's because I forced you to say Mama! Now go and don't look back!"  
  
Gohan pouted. He sighed and kissed Pan on her forehead. She looked up at him with sad eyes and began to cry. Gohan tried to reach her but Chi-Chi pulled her away. She pointed at the door and Gohan dropped his head. Goten watched as Gohan drugged his feet to the door and looked back.  
  
"Mama said not to look back Gohan," Goten said. "I know how to change a diaper. I just call Mama for that one!"  
  
"She might need me," Gohan cried. "I'm the only one she has left!"  
  
"Gohan go," Chi-Chi shouted over the screaming Pan. "She'll calm down when you leave!"  
  
Gohan shut his eyes and slowly flew up into the air. His shoulders were down, along with his head, and Nimbus quickly flew below him. It lifted Gohan up in the air and to his first day of high school.  
  
"I can still hear her crying," Gohan said as Nimbus flew both of them up into the air. "I hope Mom takes good care of her. Aw man, I should have never signed up for this. But she wanted me to go to high school and graduate, well, she wanted both of us to."  
  
Gohan remained quiet throughout the whole ride. Remembering his late lover was too hard and going to school with a bad mood is never a good first impression. He tried to keep his hopes high but they always seem to fall right back down. He loved her too much and losing her was the worst thing that ever happened to him. Gohan easily got over his father but this time it was harder. He never knew what love was.  
  
"And I wish I never felt it either," Gohan mumbled to himself as he stepped foot in the high school. He looked up at it and sighed. It was big. "How am I supposed to find my way to my classes? I should just head back home and give up on the whole thing."  
  
"Great, another high school drop out," a person behind Gohan said. Gohan glanced at the blonde next to him. "It's hard to flunk here. Who are you anyway?"  
  
"Does it matter," Gohan asked. "You don't care anyway."  
  
"Smart. I really don't care. You must be a smart nerd."  
  
"And you must be a dumb jock. The name is Gohan."  
  
"My friends call me Sharpener," the blonde said extending out his hand. Gohan looked at it and back at Sharpener. Sharpener withdrew his hand and placed it on his side. "So, are you new here?"  
  
"Do all new students look up at the building and think how the hell they are supposed to find their rooms," Gohan asked. "I have to go to the office first. Do you know where that is?"  
  
"I've been there plenty of times, trust me."  
  
"He only went there once because he needed a pass to class," a person, with a feminine voice, said. Gohan glanced over and saw a girl with black hair and pink tails. "Who's this nerd?"  
  
"This is Gohan," Sharpener said moving his hands towards Gohan. "Gohan, this is Videl. You may know her as the daughter of Hercule. You know, the man who defeated Cell?"  
  
"Yeah. So Sharpener, can you show me where the office is? I need to see where my classes are and hurry out of here," Gohan said pointing to the school. "I don't like talking in long conversations."  
  
Sharpener nodded and walked in front of Gohan. Gohan went to follow but Videl grabbed him by the shirt. He slapped off her hand and gave her an evil glare that she would never forget.  
  
"You don't have to snap at me," Videl shouted.  
  
"You don't need to touch me," Gohan growled. "What do you want?"  
  
"Never mind!"  
  
Videl stormed off and Gohan followed Sharpener.  
  
'I never met anyone so rude in my life,' Gohan thought to himself as he quietly followed Sharpener. 'I should have known. She is the daughter of Hercule.'  
  
Sharpener showed Gohan his way to the office and quickly went to his classroom. He didn't want to get another pass from the crazy people at the office, never again.  
  
Gohan walked up to one of the secretaries and watched as she typed. She didn't notice Gohan staring at her until she glanced up. She smiled and went back at her typing. Gohan still stared at her until she finally cracked.  
  
"May I help you," she asked as she put her keyboard aside.  
  
"I'm new," Gohan said. "I need my classes."  
  
"I need your name please."  
  
"Gohan."  
  
"Can I have your last name?"  
  
"I think I'm the only Gohan here."  
  
"Your last name sir."  
  
"Son, like son of a bitch," Gohan said folding his arms. "Give me my classes and I will leave peacefully." The lady typed in a few keys and printed out his schedule. She handed it to him and Gohan grabbed it. "Thank you."  
  
"I will see you again I guess," the secretary said with a raised eyebrow. "I can see that you are a problem child."  
  
"If you are smart as you say you are then you should have read the note my mother sent the school. That should explain a few things if you are a parent yourself."  
  
The secretary pulled out the letter and waved it in front of Gohan. She opened it up in front of him and began to read. She put the letter on her desk and sighed.  
  
"My apologies," she said. "It is hard to be single and raise a child of your own. I'll make sure to pass it out to all of your teachers and to make sure no other student knows this."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Gohan left with his schedule and headed to his first class. He found a map in the hallways and used it to find his class.  
  
The school itself was five stories tall and had over fifty classes. The hallways were wide and the lockers were tall. They had huge windows in the first floor and the classrooms had small windows. The classrooms were bigger that Gohan's house but the small windows made it feel like prison.  
  
Gohan entered his first class and saw the teacher. She saw him and smiled. Gohan glanced over at the class and found two familiar people. It was the snob Videl and the class jock, Sharpener. Gohan rolled his eyes and sighed. This was going to be one long school year.  
  
"Attention class," the teacher said tapping the desk with a pointer stick. The class grew quiet and she smiled. "We have a new student today. His name is Gohan. Please make him feel comfortable at Orange Star High School. Gohan, would you tell us a bit about yourself?"  
  
"No," Gohan easily answered. "There's nothing to know. Just a regular person you find walking down the streets."  
  
'With inhuman powers and can blast buildings into ashes while eating forty- five pounds worth of food,' Gohan mentally added.  
  
"Sounds like you on your first day of school," Sharpener whispered to Videl. "Are you sure you two aren't related?"  
  
"Trust me Sharpener, no relationship what-so ever," Videl whispered back.  
  
"Now Mr. Gohan," the teacher said looking up at the empty seats. "Pick a seat that is open and we will begin our class."  
  
Gohan looked up and saw only one empty seat. He looked at the person next to it and his face fell.  
  
"Hello cutie," a blonde with short blonde hair. "There's a seat open right here."  
  
"A blonde," Gohan mumbled as he made his way up to the empty chair. "I have to be seated next to a blonde. Why do I always get stuck with the dumb blondes?" (I am a blonde and yes we can be that stupid. Trust me, I have blonde moments!)  
  
Gohan said next to the blonde. She was full of smiles and was sitting next to Sharpener. Next to him was the evil devil girl Videl.  
  
"Hi Gohan, I'm Erasea," she said with the brightest smile Gohan has seen all day. "These are my friends Sharp-"  
  
"We've met," Gohan said trying to shut her up.  
  
"Oh...than you know that Videl is the daughter of-"  
  
"I know," Gohan said trying his best to get the blonde to shut up.  
  
"Well sorry if you woke up with a messy attitude," Erasea said with a pout. She turned to Sharpener and started to blab about whatever blondes blab about. Gohan banged his head on the table and whined. This was going to be a long school year.  
  
"Class," the teacher said opening a book in front of her. "Open your textbooks to page thirty eight. I will need a volunteer to read the short passage." Gohan watched as the students pulled out their English books and he was left book-less. He raised his hand. "Yes Gohan?"  
  
"Book," Gohan said as he put his hand down.  
  
"You will share one with Erasea until I get one from the main office." Gohan banged his head on the table. "Are you okay Gohan?"  
  
"Can students use the phone," Gohan asked lifting up his head. "I need to use it."  
  
"What for Gohan?"  
  
"Don't you teachers read your mail? There's a note from my mother. It should explain a few things!"  
  
The teacher did not Gohan's demand but took the note of her desk. She read it and looked up at Gohan.  
  
"It says that you shouldn't use the phone," the teacher said. "Now share Erasea's book until I get you a new one. You can start reading the passage since you volunteered to do so."  
  
'No fair,' Gohan thought. 'Mom knows me too well. I'll call her before I head to work to make sure that everything is okay. I'm so worried.'  
  
"Gohan," the teacher yelled. "Read the passage!"  
  
Gohan looked over at Erasea and she pushed the book over to him with a smile. She was trying to be friendly and hoping to get Gohan in a better mood. Gohan looked at the book and began to read it. One period down, three more to go.  
  
Videl is not the mother of Pan. If you read the paragraph in the beginning of the story than you will know that it wasn't her. It's okay though, I never read them anyway so when I ask a question, the person would usually say that to read what she wrote in chapter such and such.  
  
Well, good or bad? Flames are welcomed but not to harshly. I have feeling you know!!!  
  
A NOTE FROM BOSS FROM LOW MANS LYRICS!!!!  
  
Boss: (coughs) Hello all you people who read about my sex life and me! Important news from Toki and me!  
  
Toki: Meow...  
  
Boss: Since Low Mans Lyrics can't get past chapter 24 without being booted off, well I have news! There will be s summery, a long one written by me, up to the part of my birthday! Those who know what happened please don't spoil it for those who don't know. Now where was I. . . oh yeah! So anyway, there will be a summery soon along with new chapters after the old ones.  
  
Toki: Meow.  
  
Boss: Sadly, the lemons will be taken out. (sniffles) I won't get laid! (cries) No fair! These stupid rules are stupid! I love reading lemons! (sniffles) The lemons will be posted on Poppy's site, look at CrazyGohanGurl's bio, so if you need to read them they will be there. I'm clicking there right now!  
  
Toki: Meow.  
  
Boss: I love lemons. And I have a note for the evil person who likes to boot of Low Mans Lyrics because it's a poor excuse of porn or what not, a quote from Linkin Park. Ahem...'you try to take the best of me GO AWAY!' If you don't like Low Mans Lyrics then don't read it! People these days. . .leave a flame! People like reading about me and my body and lemons. I love lemons. That's all I really have to say.  
  
Toki: Meow.  
  
Boss: So yeah. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .I'm going to find Videl and do things. (snickers)  
  
Please review. 


	3. Sharpener's secret

Disclaimer: I still do not own.  
  
Gym.  
  
Gohan hated gym with a pure passion. All the gym teacher made them do was run. He got enough of that at home trying to runaway from his mother and her frantic cry to hold her grandbaby. He could run from his mother but hiding was another different story. Small house equaled small places to hide. But today was the day to run the mile and the mile was a test grade. Oh the pain of running to pass a test.  
  
Videl was ahead of him and Sharpener stayed back to talk to him. She was still mad at him earlier for snapping at her. Sharpener tried to explain the best way he could without saying that she had mental problems.  
  
"She's always been like that," Sharpener said as both him and Gohan went into a walk. "Her mom left her when her dad beat Cell. She still sees her but Videl always wanted to be just like her father I guess. Always fighting crime, beating up the baddies, and hiding away her perfect body. Man, I never seen a girl so beautiful in my life!"  
  
"Humph," Gohan huffed with an eye roll.  
  
"What? You don't like girls?"  
  
"Girls . . .they whine too much and ask you to do everything."  
  
"Sounds like my mother."  
  
"That's who I was talking about," Gohan said. Sharpener laughed.  
  
"Ever have a girlfriend Gohan," Sharpener asked. "I've had a few but none really struck my fancy. Videl is the only girl I can seem to love."  
  
Gohan shut his eyes and sighed. (He does that a lot. He always sighs.)  
  
"Love is overrated," Gohan said starting to jog. "You don't need girlfriends, you don't need lovers, you don't need to be hurt and scarred when someone leaves you! You're left with nothing but scars and some stay for the rest of your life! Everyday you look at that scar and love it because it was the greatest scars you ever got. But another scar hides behind that one and there's no way you can get ride of it."  
  
At this point, Gohan was more in a run and leaving Sharpener in the dust. Gohan's voice was going more towards a yell as he passed Videl along the way. He realized this and started to slow down, and lowered his voice while doing so. Students who passed him gave him strange looks, especially Videl, but continued the mile.  
  
Sharpener managed to catch up to Gohan and both went into a speed walk. There was a silence and Sharpener smiled and looked at Gohan.  
  
"I know the feeling," he said putting his hands behind his head. "I fell in love too, except my love broke up with me and leaving me to pay child support." Gohan froze. Sharpener turned around and realized that Gohan was no longer walking. Sharpener walked back and tapped Gohan on the shoulder. "Dude, you stopped."  
  
"Ah," Gohan said snapping his head back to reality. "You're...you're a father?"  
  
"The whole school knows it," Sharpener said as they both began to walk again. "I got the cutest girl pregnant and word spreads around fast. You don't have a kid, do you?"  
  
"No," Gohan said looking at the ground. "I, uh, I'm not a father."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
"If you don't look the person in the eye and you say the basic um, ah, duh, and uh then you know that the person is lying. So, you have a kid?"  
  
"I rather not talk about it," Gohan said. "I rather keep it personal."  
  
"Can I just ask one question?"  
  
"She's a girl and three months old."  
  
"Aw," Sharpener said with a smile. "I bet her mother takes good care of her while you're stuck paying child support."  
  
"Her mother is dead," Gohan said coldly. Sharpener kept his mouth shut.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said. "I lost a friend once. I do know how it feels."  
  
'Yeah, but I bet your dad didn't die two times and you lover die without your being there,' Gohan thought to himself as he shut his eyes. 'It hurts too much.'  
  
"The class is heading towards the locker rooms," Sharpener said pointing to the other classes. "We should be get going too. Do you have exploring childhood next also? That's an easy pass class. I failed it last year because I lost the 'baby think it over' and it was the only one we had in the class."  
  
"And you have a kid why?"  
  
"I only lost him once too okay? Geez, why do people make a big deal about these things? It was at the park and a kid looked just like him. You people these days!"  
  
Okay I know, a short chapter. But it's better than no chapter at all, right? I made Sharpener a daddy too. I dunno, he looks like that kind of person to get a girl knocked up and have a failing relationship anyway. So please review. It will take me a while to get up new chapters since I'm not typing as much. I'll try to!  
  
Byers and please review!! 


	4. Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own, I never will.  
  
As soon as Gohan entered the class he sat down next to Sharpener. He was, at that time, the only person he knew in the class. Gohan jotted a few notes he already knew out of complete boredom. It didn't really matter if he passed this class; he just needed to know a few things his mother hasn't teach him yet. Actually, Gohan didn't even pay any attention to his mother's speeches after his love died.  
  
"Well well well," Videl said approaching the two, Sharpener and Gohan. "It seems we have a flunky and the new kid in this class. Why are you taking this class Gohan? You don't have a kid, do you?"  
  
"I baby-sit," Gohan said shutting his notebook. If all else fails, lie. "I need to know a few things about an infant that I'm taking care of. My mother took care of my little brother so I don't have much experience as she does."  
  
"You have a little brother?" Videl sat next to the other side of Gohan. "How old is he?"  
  
"He's seven and he's a handful. The baby is easier to take care of then him. He's one hyper kid, just like my father."  
  
"And what side of the family do you come from? You're not hyper."  
  
"I get it from my mom's," Gohan said looking at Videl. "I'm calmer and sugar doesn't make me jump off the walls and see things that don't exist. One time Goten saw a purple apple dancing to Goth music while wearing paper for a speedo." Videl laughed but noticed that Gohan didn't even crack a smile.  
  
"You know," Videl said raising an eyebrow. "I haven't seen you smile ever since you stepped in this school."  
  
"Did you smile when you went to your first day of school," Gohan asked with a raised eyebrow also. "Why smile in school when you can smile somewhere else?"  
  
"I guess you're right," Videl said looking at the desk. "You know, you're not that bad for a new kid. I just have one question for you though."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"What's your opinion on my father, Hercule?"  
  
Gohan looked up at the ceiling and blinked.  
  
"Actually," Gohan said bringing his head back down. "He's not that bad. I mean, I don't believe that he defeated Cell because Cell destroyed everything in sight. I'm not a huge fan; I'm not a fan at all. It's just...I dunno. He's everyone's ideal and my ideal is someone else."  
  
"So your not a huge fan and don't stalk his every move, every action, and don't try to take pictures when he's in the shower?"  
  
"People take pictures when he's in the shower," Gohan asked with a questionable. Gohan covered his hands over his eyes. "My eyes! They burn, oh Kami do they burn!"  
  
Both Videl and Sharpener laughed. Gohan removed his hands and saw them laughing. He didn't smile but at least he knew he made a few new friends.  
  
Sharpener knew what it was like with a child. If Gohan needed any help, he knew that Sharpener would try to help him. He did tell Gohan a few stories about his child and told him how changing a boys diaper was different from changing a girls. A girl didn't shoot up at you when you tried changing an already wet diaper.  
  
Videl was nothing like her father. She had a sense of humor and when they talk about her father, she doesn't brag about wonderful he was and strong he was. She was cute, but not as cute as her.  
  
"My thoughts exactly," Videl said as she smiled. "You're not that bad Gohan. I thought you would be one of those smart nerds always raising their hand to answer a question."  
  
"My head is usually down," Gohan said facing Videl. "I'll nudge you if you fall asleep and you nudge me if I fall asleep."  
  
"What if we both fall asleep?"  
  
"Whoever wakes up first gets away with murder."  
  
"In other words I have to wake you both up," Sharpener said putting his hands on the back of his head.  
  
"That's what I meant," Gohan said. The three went quiet when the teacher came in the class. The first thing they did was take a few notes about what the class was about. Gohan knew some of the stuff the teacher was talking about but when it came to taking care of a baby, Gohan jotted down a few more notes. This stuff he needed to know about.  
  
Class ended and Gohan had one more class left. Trigonometry was easy for him but for everyone else it was hard. What else would you expect? If your mother was Chi-Chi then you at least have to know everything, well close to everything.  
  
Gohan sat next to Videl and Sharpener. Erasea sat down next to Sharpener and started talking to him. Gohan and Videl kept quiet for a while and watched as the teacher jotted down a few notes. They were on a new lesson and Gohan already knew the stuff. So he rested his head on the table trying to get a short nap before he went to work. He hoped that Videl would wake him up before the teacher caught him snoozing off in class.  
  
Videl nudged him in the ribs and Gohan stirred. He lifted up his head and saw the teacher looking down at him. Gohan sat straight up and placed his hands on the desk to act like he was paying attention. The teacher glared at him and walked back down the stairs she walked up on.  
  
"Now that everyone is now awake," the teacher said walking to the middle of the class, "we will begin our lesson. Turn to page twenty-eight and do all the evens. I know that the odd ones have the answers in the back of the book so to make it fair the whole class is going to do the evens."  
  
The class groaned all expect for Gohan. He knew the stuff and began his work immediately. Sharpener and Videl watched as Gohan went through the work like a saiyan eating his food. In ten minutes Gohan was finished his work while Sharpener and Videl had only two problems done. Gohan flipped his paper over so that his new friends couldn't cheat off of him. He did, however, flip some of the paper to show his friends some of the answers. The teacher did not spot it so the three pretty much got away with murder.  
  
They finished their assiments. The teacher told them to stay quiet and to do something while the rest of the class finishes up their work. They couldn't whisper so they passed a note around talking about stuff. Gohan didn't write much only because he knew that his child was with her psycho grandmother and he wouldn't be home until mid afternoon.  
  
'What if she hasn't stopped crying when I left,' Gohan thought as he stared out the window. 'I hope Goten doesn't over feed her again and she gets sick. Maybe I should call when I get out of school to see how things are. What if something happened to her and my mother doesn't tell me about it? She could be in the hospital for all I know and stay there for years! What if my mother decides to buy her clothes? No! I have enough clothes to last her for a while. Wait, she's growing so fast that her clothes are getting too small. She's a small baby but she's growing and I'm not even there. Gasp! When I get home, she could be sixteen! She could be having questions that I can never answer! She could be married when I get back!'  
  
/You're going way to fast there Gohan/ Piccolo said sending a telepathic connection to his student. /It takes years for her to grow and one day has twenty four hours/  
  
/But she's growing up so fast/ Gohan said back using the same telepathic connection was using. /I never been away from her for this long! Are you near my house? Can you please check on her and make sure that everything is okay/  
  
/She's fine Gohan. Quit being so worried about her. You know she's in good hands/  
  
/THE HANDS OF MY MOTHER/  
  
/She raised you, didn't she/ Piccolo said with a huff.  
  
/And look how I was/ Gohan shouted in his mind. /A bookworm in the desert trying to learn to survive before I even made it to kindergarten! That makes me feel a whole lot better/  
  
/Just go through your day Gohan/ Piccolo raised an eyebrow. /Hey, you're being sarcastic and yelling at me. You usually say one word or one sentence/  
  
/Have a kid and worry about her Piccolo/ Gohan said rubbing his head. /I'm getting a headache from this. I haven't' used this power in a while. Just tell me if something happens to her please/  
  
/I will kid/  
  
Gohan rested his head on the desk. A small snooze before he headed to work and he would be fine. He knew he worried about Pan too much but she didn't have anyone besides him.  
  
'I only wish she was here,' Gohan thought sadly looking out the window. 'I would at least know that Pan was in good hands.' Gohan sighed and shut his eyes. 'I miss you so much! I wish you were here with me to bring back my smile again. Only you knew how.'  
  
Gohan sighed. The bell rung and he grabbed his things to head out. He didn't say goodbye to Sharpener or Videl. Both of them saw the distant look in his face but when they yelled his name, Gohan just walked on by not hearing a thing they said. He was in his on thoughts and usually when that happens to a person, it's really hard to snap them back to reality.  
  
Sorry for the rather long update. I had my research paper to do, it's finally done, and work is NOT giving me enough hours. I'm trying to find a better job that pays more. I'm looking for a car, freedom, and giving my mom's boyfriend a hard time. I don't like him. Grrrr...Please review. 


	5. Working hard to get home

Disclaimer: I GOT A CAR! I GOT A CAR! FREEDOM!!!! Sadly, I couldn't afford enough money to buy DBZ on e-bay. What's the cost? Well, it's:  
  
$100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.01  
  
The money I have:  
  
$1.01  
  
I can afford the cent and a dollar but that's about it. sighs Enjoy the fanfiction.  
  
Gohan didn't mind his job much. Not many high school people go to a fancy restaurant after school. No one would see him cleaning tables, or wearing an apron for that matter. He had to serve a few people today since someone called out. He didn't mind. He knew all the specials, desserts, prices, and everything a waiter should know. Covering wasn't the hardest thing to do; Gohan was worried about Pan and when he called his mother all he heard was screaming in the background. Apparently, Pan wanted her daddy and out of her crazy grandmother's arms.  
  
"She'll stop crying once you get home," Chi-Chi said very loudly over the phone. Young saiyan children are known for their loud screaming. "She'll be fine! Have a good day at work and bring home some headache medicine!"  
  
That was the last thing he heard when Chi-Chi hung up on him. Worry lines covered his face but he needed to work. Gohan had to put everything aside when he was working. He would get distracted and clean plates that people were eating off of. The boss let him off once and told him that the next time he did that he would be fired. Gohan kept that in mind and pushed everything aside. His boss also told him to smile at the customers, but Gohan never kept that promise. The customers would ask and Gohan would simply answer:  
  
"I have a medical condition that stops me from smiling. It's a disease that makes people like me no longer smile."  
  
The customers would buy it and feel sorry for him. He didn't want their pity; he just wanted their order and get the hell home. Speaking of orders...  
  
"Gohan, I need you to take care of table five," the manager told Gohan. "Denise will help you along with Malcolm. It's a big party tonight. Someone fiftieth birthday or something like that. There are about fifteen people at the table so make sure you get the order right and bust it when they leave."  
  
Gohan nodded and headed for the table. The two other people with him, Denise and Malcolm, were already taking orders and Gohan filled their glasses with water. He asked anyone if they wanted coffee and only a few said yes. A girl about his age saw him and smiled. Gohan paid no attention and filled her glass.  
  
"So," she said twirling her hair in her fingers. "Like what you do here?"  
  
"It's fine," Gohan simply answered as he continued down the line of filling the glasses. He did not want to make conversation with other people, especially girls his age.  
  
"Are you hiring," she asked grabbing the strings of his apron. Gohan turned around. "I need a job and I wouldn't mind working here with a cutie like you? So, can I have an application please?"  
  
"Not hiring," Gohan stated.  
  
"That's not what the sign said. It said 'now hiring for part and/or full time.' I can do part time if you can do the full time." She winked. "What do you say?"  
  
"Taken."  
  
"Who's going to know?"  
  
"The police."  
  
"For a simple little date?"  
  
"For sexual harassment."  
  
That shut her up. Gohan continued down the line as a few people from the table made comments.  
  
"Shot down again."  
  
"Another foul ball."  
  
"You can't get laid by a waiter. I guess that's why they call them waiters; they can wait!"  
  
Gohan blocked the rest of the comments out. When he finished filling the glasses he headed in the kitchen. He grabbed an application and headed back towards the table.  
  
"Here," Gohan said placing the application on the table in front of the girl. He placed one of his many pens next to it. "You can drop it off up front. You'll get a call if the boss is interested and have an interview. Dress nicely if you do."  
  
"What's your name," she asked with her eyes all wide. "I'm Megan. You don't have a name tag on you and I would like to know your name."  
  
"If you work here then you'll know it."  
  
Gohan left quickly and grabbed a cart. He headed towards a table with dirty dishes and placed them on the cart. He would have to wash them later but now, he had people to serve. With a sigh, Gohan worked counting down the time when he could go home with Pan.  
  
Work was done and the first thing Gohan did was getting his mother's pain medicine. He didn't want to hear her complaining about the pain in her head while he was trying to stop Pan from crying. It happened once before and Gohan learned fast. He just ran in the store and ran back out.  
  
"Gohan!"  
  
Almost free. Gohan turned around and saw Videl standing behind him. He didn't even see her standing there when he walked passed. He just wanted to go home and didn't care about distractions.  
  
"Hi," Gohan said with his shoulders down.  
  
"What's the rush," Videl asked as she walked up to him. She noticed the bag in his hand and pointed at it. "Don't tell me you pop pills?"  
  
"It's pain medicine," Gohan said lifting the bag slightly. "My mom needs it. She's having a hard day with my brother."  
  
"If she's that stressed then she could put him in a daycare."  
  
"Can't do that. He's home schooled."  
  
"I feel sorry for your mother."  
  
"I have to get home so I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Gohan turned around and took a step.  
  
"Wait," Videl cried. Gohan froze and turned back around. Man this girl was annoying. "I'll walk you home. I heard it was supposed to rain tonight. Some thugs are around this area and looking for people like you."  
  
"I'll be fine by myself," Gohan said trying to hurry his way home. "I know self defense and I can run pretty fast."  
  
"Let me at least walk you out of this area and I'll leave you alone."  
  
"We barely met and yet you're acting like a baby-sitter for me. I can take care of myself thank you very much."  
  
"But it's really dangerous out here," Videl cried. "You can get hurt. This is not a safe area."  
  
"And when you walk me halfway home who's going to make sure you get home safely," Gohan asked. "They go after girls before they would go after me. Easy rape victim."  
  
"I'm the daughter of Hercule. I can take care of myself."  
  
"That doesn't matter. It's more of a reason to rape and kill you." Gohan thought for a moment and sighed. "If this isn't a safe area then let me walk you home. At least we know that one of us is safe."  
  
"Now who's being a baby-sitter," Videl said folding her arms. "I'm not going to hold your hand when we cross the street though. We can take my jet copper. I'll drop you off at home then head back at my place."  
  
Gohan's face paled and bit his thumb. If she came over then his mother would love to talk to her. She would know about Pan and hell would break lose.  
  
"I live five hours away," Gohan said as he started to run. "I'm going to miss my bus if I don't make it in time!"  
  
"But the buses stopped running an hour ago," Videl shouted. She started to chase after him. 'He's hiding something. I bet he's one of those thugs and was planning to rob that pharmacy store. It's the oldest trick in the book. Buy something and then rob it. I knew something was strange about him!'  
  
'Man she's fast," Gohan thought running through the dark streets. He had to work overtime and miss dinner. He didn't mind missing dinner but he was also missing time with his daughter. By the time he would get home would be the time Pan was asleep. 'Why did I have to work over, why? Now I have some manic chasing after me.'  
  
Gohan tripped and landed on the ground. He turned to look how he fell and saw someone standing in front of him with a gun pointing at him. It started to pour down hard.  
  
"All right buddy," the guy said pointing the gun to Gohan's head. "You know the drill. You give me the money and nobody gets hurt."  
  
'Great,' Gohan thought as he saw the gunman in front of him. 'I'm never going to get home because of this guy.'  
  
"Hold it right there," Videl shouted behind the gunman. "You leave him alone!"  
  
'Thus the hero arrives.'  
  
"You're letting some puny kid of Hercule fight your battles," the gunman said laughing. "Have you no pride?"  
  
Gohan got up only to be held by a few other thugs. A knife was at his throat and his head was forced back. Two thugs were holding his arms while one was holding his head.  
  
"We got him boss," a thug said holding Gohan's head. "We can rob him now, right?"  
  
"I won't allow you," Videl cried getting into a fighter's stance. "You have to go through me before you do anything else."  
  
"One move pretty girl and your boyfriend is dead," the gunman said pointing the gun at Gohan.  
  
"Hey," Gohan shouted getting quite mad at the small 'boyfriend' comment. "I have places to go and people to see! Why can't you people just leave me alone!"  
  
Gohan head butted the guy behind him and managed to free his arms. He elbowed the other two guys behind him and kicked at three at the wall. The gunman looked at him with shock and gave Videl a chance to fight. She kicked the gun out of his hand and punched him in the face. He fell back and landed right in front of Gohan.  
  
"Hey," he cried as he looked up at Gohan. "You don't want to kill me now! I- I-I have a wife and two kids. I have a family to live for! Don't kill me!"  
  
Gohan started at the guy. He wanted to beat the living crap out of him for threatening his life, but the guy had a family.  
  
"Don't listen to him Gohan," Videl said having her handcuffs ready. "They try to say that so they don't go to jail. Hold him still while I cuff him."  
  
"You look like a family man," the gunman said as he started to shake. "You know what it's like. A family isn't complete without out mother, father, child, you know the basics. I have a one-year-old boy who still needs me and a daughter that's seven. They need me still. Just let me run away and my family will greatly appreciate it. What do ya say?"  
  
"A family can be a family without a father...or a mother," Gohan said with a stern look on his face. "Now be nice and let the lady handcuff you, and you will see your family during visiting hours."  
  
The gunman stare at Gohan as Videl handcuffed him. Police sirens were heard and Gohan grabbed his bag. He ran off before the police came and before Videl could say something to him. He just wanted to go home, see Pan, and plop on his bed.  
  
'What a strange guy,' Videl thought standing there in the rain. 'I never knew he could be that serious. I'll know your secrets sooner or later Gohan.'  
  
Gohan flew in the rain and saw his house in view. Chi-Chi was standing outside with an umbrella and a screaming Pan in her arms. Gohan could see that her eyes had bags under them and she looked tired. Did her eye just twitch?  
  
Gohan landed in front of the house and saw his mother a wreck.  
  
"Drugs for baby?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
Chi-Chi snagged the bag out of Gohan's hand and Gohan gently grabbed Pan out of his mother's arms. She stopped screaming when she saw Gohan and acted like a three-month would do. Both of them headed in the house and Gohan walked straight up in his room. He saw Goten standing in front of his room with his fingers in his ears. He pulled them out when the screaming baby was gooing.  
  
"She finally stopped," Goten said with a sigh of relief. "She hasn't stopped crying since you left. Mom was having problems and the only time Pan was quiet was when she was being fed or taking small naps. Thank you for coming home."  
  
Goten hugged Gohan around the legs.  
  
"I wanted to come home earlier but..." Gohan looked down at Goten. "I couldn't."  
  
Goten let go of Gohan's legs and watched his brother walk in the room and shut the door. He pouted and went downstairs to see his mother. She was passed out on the couch for a nice needed rest. Goten knew that her dreams consisted of getting revenge on Gohan for having such a screaming child as a daughter. Goten saw his mother smirk. She had and idea and Goten ran. Her plans were more painful than staying with a screaming Pan for over eight hours.  
  
Well, another chapter. Yeah...  
  
Thank you to all who reviewed. I've noticed that I have more reviews here than Low Mans Lyrics. That story is getting interesting. Videl's pregnant and Gohan does not like the idea of a new baby. Oh well. 


	6. Why?

Disclaimer: I will never own DBZ. I may own a lot of the products but not the real thing.  
  
A few weeks have passed and everything was pretty much the same everyday. After school Gohan would head home and take care of Pan for a few minutes, that is, if he worked. If he didn't then he would lock himself in his room and only leave for food, bottle, and the occasional diaper run. He hasn't spoken to Videl since the whole robbery happened. How, run fast and ignore the screaming child of Satan that's following you.  
  
Gohan became pretty close with Sharpener. He did meet his son one day, Ben, and he looked just like his father. The kid had short, blonde hair and had blue eyes. He got his nose from his mother and her smile. Gohan saw her too. Sharpener was trying get back with her and what better way to do so is bringing a friend who has a kid also. Gohan told her about his love but only told her that she died at birth. No talking about how she looked, no talking about his relationship with her, only that she died. No other questions were asked.  
  
Videl watched Gohan everyday at school. He had early release and she had to stay the whole day. He would disappear after forth period only to be seen the next day. Videl didn't like that fact that he always hung out with Sharpener. He was a preppy jock and Gohan was the silent one in class. It was never possible in a school. That's why she needed to investigate.  
  
Gohan was left in the house with Pan. His mother and Goten went to visit Bulma and Trunks. He was invited, but declined. Gohan did not want to be stuck with his brother and his friend. Vegeta didn't like Pan and all Bulma and Chi-Chi talked about was girl stuff. Sharpener did ask if Gohan wanted to hang out but once again, Gohan declined. He had to take care of Pan, only him alone.  
  
The stereo played in the back and Gohan sang along at a few parts. He was doing some homework while Pan slept. He kept the music low as he sung to one of his favorite songs; one his mother never heard.  
  
"And I don't want live like my mother," Gohan sang to himself while doing a few math problems. "I don't wanna let fear rule my life, and I don't want live like my father. I don't wanna give up before I die." Gohan sighed as he tapped his pencil on the desk. "I have to get this homework done so then I can take Pan for a stroll. She needs some fresh air."  
  
"Ehe," Pan cried as her big eyes began to water. Gohan got up from his chair and leaned over the crib. He leaned his arms in the rail and stared at Pan for a moment. Was she having a nightmare? He didn't want to wake her and surprise her.  
  
Gohan sniffed the air when Pan went into a wail. He quickly went to the diaper bag and grabbed a diaper. The whole bag fell over and Gohan realized that there was only one diaper left. He grabbed a couple of baby wipes before he stood back up.  
  
'Another diaper run,' Gohan thought as he went back to the crib. 'I can't go to the town near by because they are having some sort of town party. I can't bring Pan because I don't want her to cry in a huge crowd. I guess I'll have to fly to Satan City and pick one up there.'  
  
Gohan picked up Pan and dropped the diaper. He did it on purpose so that he could grab a blanket to put on the ground. He laid Pan on the blanket and grabbed the diaper beside him. Pan had on one of those body suits and all Gohan had to do was unsnap the bottom and pull it up a bit. He pulled one strip off and then the next one. He lifted her legs to pull the diaper out from underneath her. Gohan's nose twitched.  
  
"What am I feeding you to make you smell this bad," Gohan said grabbing a baby wipe next to him. He did a few wipes on her rear and placed the soiled wipe in the diaper. He used one more to wipe her front and put that one in the diaper also. He closed the diaper and threw it in the diaper trash. He opened the new diaper and lifted her legs up once more. Pan laughed as Gohan gently placed her down and strapped the diaper on. Gohan slightly smiled as he saw Pan laughing.  
  
Gohan didn't snap her shirt back one since little Pan kicked. He pressed her legs on the ground as he blew in her belly button. Pan laughed her cute little baby laugh while trying to get her legs free. Gohan blew in her belly button once again and let go of her chubby legs. She started kicking while laughing at the same time. Gohan laughed also. Pan was the only one who could make him laugh, and make him smile.  
  
!!!!!Author's note: Gohan doesn't smile but earlier in the story he says, and I quote, "Why smile in school when you can smile somewhere else?" The only time you will see Gohan laughing and/or smiling is when he is alone with Pan. If he didn't Pan would be a depressed child with no friends. He knows something about parenting. He read it on a book.!!!!!  
  
"You're such a crazy baby," Gohan said finally snapping her up. He lifted her up and placed her on his shoulder. "We have to take a quick diaper run and then it will be time to feed you." Gohan looked around the room and grabbed Pan's baby blanket on his bed. He gently covered her up and headed outside.  
  
Gohan flew up and held on to Pan tightly. He flew with her before but she was much smaller and everyday she was growing. He knew that in a few months she would be saying her first words and learning how to crawl. He needed to be there for that and if it meant skipping school and work for the day, then be it! Her mother won't be able to see it so he might as well.  
  
Usually Gohan would be flying faster than he was now but with Pan aboard he had to be careful. He never flew fast with Pan in his arms. Maybe when she gets a little older she can spread her arms out like a bird. For now, though, she was just a baby. A rather small baby, but a baby none the less.  
  
Gohan landed in a park with few, or no, people. He jogged into town with Pan held close on his shoulder. He went to the thrift store where he went to get his mother pain medicine every other day. Pan did that much of a number on his mother.  
  
Gohan looked around until he found the diaper aisle. He looked for the brand of diapers that he would usually get and used a free hand to grab them. Pan made a small cry and Gohan slapped himself mentally. The kid was hungry but she needed something to keep her mouth from screaming. Gohan walked a bit further and found what he was looking for. Pan was now crying and Gohan grabbed the nearest pacifier. He dropped the diapers and opened the pacifier. He stuck it in Pan's mouth and silence was heard in the store. Gohan grabbed the empty box and the diapers under his arm. He made it top the checkout line without dropping a single thing.  
  
"That will be $15.64," the checkout lady said. She bagged the diapers and threw away the box. Gohan pulled out his wallet and took out his credit card. She swiped it through and printed out a receipt. Gohan signed it and kept the yellow copy. He stuck his wallet back in his pocket and grabbed the bag. All he needed to do was get out and hurry out. The pacifier wasn't going to last long.  
  
"Hey Gohan!" Gohan froze and turned around. He saw Sharpener and Ben walking over to him.  
  
'Damn damn damn damn,' Gohan mentally cursed as Sharpener made his way towards him. "Hey Sharpener."  
  
"Didn't think that I would see you here," Sharpener said. He noticed the blanket in Gohan's arms and pointed at them. "What did you steal?"  
  
"I didn't steal anything," Gohan said slightly moving the blanket. "This is my daughter Pan. I'm just doing a quick diaper run and get her home. She gets really cranky when it's near her feeding time."  
  
Sharpener saw Pan and smiled.  
  
"She has your wild hair," he said lightly touching her cheek. She made a small noise and turned her head away. "And your rudeness towards other people. Yep, she's defiantly your kid Gohan."  
  
"She doesn't like other people," Gohan said covering her back up with the blanket. "Only my mother and I can hold her without her crying...sometimes my mother. She has her good days and she has her bad."  
  
"She's a girl Gohan. They always have good days and bad. We only see women on their bad days, and the only time we see their good days are when they are sleeping."  
  
"Not all women are like that."  
  
"She wasn't like that?"  
  
"She did but she always hid it with a smile. I caught her on her bad day once and never again will I take away her pizza when she's not looking."  
  
"What did she do?"  
  
"What any women would do," Gohan said lifting up Pan slightly. "Grab you where it hurts and squeeze till you pass out. Never again."  
  
"What does he mean squeeze it where it hurts," little Ben asked as he tugged on Sharpener's shirt.  
  
"It's grown up stuff," Sharpener answered bending down to Ben's height. "When you get older, maybe in a few years, then you'll understand."  
  
"Do girls get it too?"  
  
"Well..." Sharpener looked up at Gohan; Gohan only shrugged. "Some girls maybe. I'll explain everything when you are older. For now, be a kid and get in trouble."  
  
"I can," Ben cried as he had a huge smile on his face. "I can run across the street and tease the neighbor's dog!"  
  
"Um...I should really rephrase what I just said," Sharpener said standing back up. He looked at Gohan and smiled. "He has his mother's brains and my stupidity. It's not a good mix, is it?"  
  
"I don't know," Gohan said removing some of the blanket and grabbing Pan's little fingers. "Pan has her mother's smile. I hope she gets her personality too. Pan's too young for me to know that now."  
  
"Is that a baby," Ben asked tugging on Gohan's shirt. Gohan nodded. "Can I see? Please?" Gohan carefully bent down and moved some of the blanket. Pan's big head showed and Ben stared at her. "She's so tiny. Was I ever that tiny Daddy?"  
  
"Yes you were," Sharpener said bending back down. "Soon she'll grow up just like you."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"A couple of years."  
  
"Will she be my age?"  
  
"Yes she will but you will be older."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you were born before her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because your mommy and I had you before her mommy and daddy had her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it happened that way."  
  
"Does she have cooties?" Sharpener smiled and ruffled up Ben's short blonde hair.  
  
"She will when she grows older," Sharpener answered.  
  
"How come she doesn't have cooties now?"  
  
"Because she's only a baby."  
  
"But she's still a girl. She will still have cooties."  
  
"They haven't developed them yet."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I better get going," Gohan said standing up. "She needs to be fed."  
  
"Why," Ben asked looking up at Gohan.  
  
"Because babies need more food than kids your age," Gohan answered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They are growing."  
  
"I'm growing too so do I need food now?"  
  
"Your daddy will give you food."  
  
"What does a baby eat?"  
  
"Come on Ben," Sharpener said grabbing his son's hand and pulling him away. He looked at Gohan and smiled. "Don't teach them how to talk. They never, and I mean never, shut up."  
  
"Why," Gohan asked with a slight, very very slight, smirk on his face.  
  
"I'll see you in school," Sharpener said walking away. "See ya later Gohan!"  
  
Gohan waved goodbye and headed towards the woods. He needed to be away from people and Pan was starting to cry. Gohan tried to keep the pacifier in her mouth but Pan would not keep it in. Her crying did get rather annoying especially when she was crying right in Gohan's ear.  
  
"Hush little Panny," Gohan whispered as he took off in the air. "I'll get you home as soon as I can. Please stop your crying for a bit until we get home. I'll have a nice warm bottle just for you ready in a few seconds."  
  
Pan never did stop crying and the flight was a long one. Gohan almost lost his hearing because Pan never stopped crying. He landed on the front lawn and pushed the door off its hedges. He grabbed a bottle from the refrigerator and warmed it up with his powers. Pan stopped crying when Gohan placed the bottle in her mouth. Gohan plopped down on the couch and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
'At least she stopped crying,' Gohan thought looking at the tiny baby in his hands. 'You're too much for me kid. I don't think I can do this single parent thing anymore. I mean, sure my mother takes care of her when I'm at school or when I'm working, but that won't last long. I can't live here forever and let Pan drive my mother crazy. I wish her mother were here.'  
  
Gohan sat Pan on his legs and took the bottle out of her mouth. He placed a blanket on his knee and started to pat Pan on her back. After a couple of pats Pan burped and spit up at the same time. Gohan cleaned her off with the blanket on his knee and cradled her in his arms. He stuck the bottle back in her mouth and stared at her.  
  
"When you grow up please don't be a single parent. Don't leave your husband, stay together, and don't die. You are the only thing I have left of her. If anything happened to you then I don't know what to do. I've lost too much already. My father, your mother, I don't want to lose anyone again. It hurts too much and I never want you to ever go through that pain."  
  
Gohan finished feeding Pan and placed her in her playpen. She laid there with a stuffed animal and did what small babies did; nothing. Gohan watched TV and waited until his mother got home. He was hungry and not a good cook.  
  
Please review. 


	7. Drink all your problems away

Another new chapter!  
  
Sorry for the long update. I am now writing this fanfiction at work so newer chapters will come faster! Stranger will take a while for an update, but this fanfiction is doing better.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I dun own a thing!  
  
'I will know your secret sooner or later Gohan,' Videl thought as she sat next to him in class. His head was down on the table as the teacher declared the day as a study hall. Everyone could tell that she had a hang over from the night before, and didn't want to deal with the class today. 'Why is he so tired? Did he have too much to drink too?'  
  
Videl looked over at Sharpener and saw him sleeping also. Videl raised an eyebrow and looked back at Gohan. She nudged in the side and he lifted up his head. Videl also did the same to Sharpener, and did the same thing as Gohan.  
  
"Okay you two," Videl said folding her arms and pulling their chair next to her. Erasea watched from the other side of Sharpener. "Why are both of you so damn tired today? It's Tuesday, you're supposed to me more awake than yesterday."  
  
"Him," Both Sharpener and Gohan said pointing to one another. Their heads soon fell back down on the desk. Videl pulled on their ears, and made them wake up again.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"It's a long story," Gohan said wincing in pain. "I was baby-sitting a baby and she had a fever. She wouldn't stop crying and Sharpener was making it worse."  
  
"It wasn't my fault," Sharpener said trying to tug away from Videl. "Gohan didn't know what to do, and he was over MY house!"  
  
"You brought someone else's baby over his house," Videl shouted in Gohan's ear. The teacher was knocked out from the other knight, and couldn't hear a thing. "What are you crazy?! He could have killed the baby! What kind of baby-sitter are you?"  
  
"A new one," Gohan answered freeing from Videl's grasp. "She never had a fever before, and my mom took my brother somewhere so I couldn't ask her."  
  
"And my mom was with my dad on a date," Sharpener said freeing himself also. "They went to a movie, and both of their cell phones were turned off. I had to call Ben's mother and she wouldn't help!"  
  
"So who's fault is it," Videl asked.  
  
"Him," Gohan and Sharpener said pointing the fingers at each other again. "He didn't know what he was doing."  
  
"The obvious thing would be to take her to a doctor," Videl said. Gohan looked down at his lap.  
  
"My family can't afford the insurance," Gohan said squeezing his pant legs. "My mom's friend is like our family doctor. She not a real doctor, and she was having problems with her husband yesterday. I didn't want to get her in a bad mood...especially her husband."  
  
"Why didn't you dad help you?"  
  
"He left," Gohan said glaring at Videl. His words were cold, and so were his eyes. Videl didn't like the vibes she was receiving from Gohan.  
  
"So your parents divorced," Videl asked trying to sound tough, but only managed to sound concerned.  
  
"No...my dad left after the Cell Games. He never returned." Gohan rested his head on the table. "It's not easy being a single parent, and always depending on other people to help you."  
  
"Amen," Sharpener said slamming his head on the table. "Goodnight Gohan."  
  
"Goodnight Sharpener."  
  
"What about me," Videl shouted.  
  
"Shut up Videl," they both said not seeing Videl's face turn bright red.  
  
Gohan finished the last table of the night. He was happy that it was his last table, and he got to go home to his child. Pan would be asleep when he would get home, but always managed to wake up just as Gohan was comfortable in his bed. Somehow she knew...no matter how long Gohan waited for her to cry. He didn't want to wake her up so that she could cry again in five minutes.  
  
"Gohan, I would like to speak to you please," Gohan's boss said from the other table. Gohan nodded and quickly wiped the table. He placed all the dirty dishes in a pan then placed them on a cart. He dried his hands with a towel before walking up to his boss.  
  
"Yes sir," Gohan asked tucking his towel in a pocket. He only hoped that he wasn't in trouble or worse, get fired.  
  
"I've noticed you haven't been smiling for the past few months," he said placing his hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Now I know you lost someone very close to you, but sometimes you have to fake it son. People are asking why you never smile, or greet people for that matter. I know you're just doing your job, but can you be happier about it? You look miserable working here!"  
  
"I'm sorry sir," Gohan said looking down at his manager. His manager was about five foot nothing. Gohan always had to look down at him. "I haven't found a reason to smile in a while. I only bust tables sir."  
  
"Can you at least look somewhat happy to be working? People are starting to think that you're underpaid! Customers used to love you!"  
  
"I'll try harder sir."  
  
"I have a better idea." Gohan gulped. This was it; this is where the boss says to "take a leave of absence" for a while, and not get paid. Now how was Gohan going to get his own place far away from his mother? "After you lost your girlfriend you didn't take any personal days, or any days off for that matter! You just had a kid, and I know you're always doing your work so you can get home to her. I want you to take a paid week's vacation off Gohan. Spend some time with your kid, and visit the young lady that you miss so much."  
  
"But sir-"  
  
"I'm not taking no for an answer. You will start your vacation next week and be back the following Monday." He placed his hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Clear your mind son. Try to find that smile you once had."  
  
"Thank you sir," Gohan said as his boss patted him on the shoulder. Gohan walked back to the cart, pushed it to the wash room. He would place the dishes in the washer then head home.  
  
"Hey Gohan," someone shouted with three other people behind him. Gohan looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes. He really hated some of the people he worked with. "We got dishes that need to be cleaned. Since you took the last dish washer, we would greatly appreciate it if you did our dishes manually!"  
  
"I'm not doing your dirty work Tom," Gohan said placing a few dishes in the washer. "I have to be home tonight."  
  
"So do we Gohan, but we have ladies waiting for us," Tom said walking around Gohan as he loaded the dish washer. "Real ladies. Not some Mama and a baby. Where's your pretty lady Gohan. Oh that's right, she's dead."  
  
"She's done nothing to you," Gohan sneered as he shut the washer, and turned it on. "What's your problem?"  
  
"Nothing Gohand," Tom mocked. "I just think that it's funny that the first time you get laid is also your last! Do you know how pathetic that sounds?"  
  
"Not as pathetic as you look!"  
  
"Now you finally grew some balls there man. Congrats!"  
  
"I don't need to put up with this!"  
  
Gohan tore off his apron and walked past Tom. Tom turned around and pushed Gohan hard on the floor; his head hitting the side of the oven as he fell. Tom and his buddies began to laugh as Gohan stood up. He felt a bit dizzy, but brushed it aside as he quickly walked out of the restaurant.  
  
Blood trickled down his forehead as Gohan walked down the street. He grabbed a napkin out of his pocket, and placed it where his head was bleeding. He looked at the blood stained napkin and realized that it wasn't too deep. At least not deep enough to get stitches, or to run to the hospital.  
  
Gohan stop walking, and looked up. He was going the opposite direction of home, and further down Satan City. He found himself standing in front of a liquor store with a small thought in his head. Even though he was not old enough to buy such hard liquor he thought that he could give it a try.  
  
Walking in with a napkin placed on his forehead, he headed to where the beer was kept. Trying to act as if he knew what he was doing, Gohan grabbed a single bottle of alcohol not knowing what he truly grabbed. He didn't read the name; he only knew that he would have a tremendous headache in the morning.  
  
With one hand placing the bottle on the table, the other still on his forehead, Gohan watched as the person rung up the bottle. Gohan pulled out his wallet and fetched for the change the cashier needed.  
  
"How old are you sir," the cashier said watching Gohan carefully.  
  
"Twenty three," Gohan responded pulling out some money. "I have ID here if you need to see it. The picture's old, and I haven't had a car in a long time so I never bothered to update my license."  
  
Gohan flashed the cashier his driver's license. The cashier just nodded, and didn't bother to check the birth date on the license. Maybe Gohan looked haggard enough to look in his thirties.  
  
"Have a good day," the cashier said placing the bottle in a bag.  
  
"You too," Gohan said grabbing the bag, and walking out of the store.  
  
Finding a suitable place to sit, and to hide, Gohan opened the bag and pulled out the bottle of alcohol he recently purchased. He leaned back on a plastic dome at a playground. It may not sound like a good place to hide, but no one has been to the playground in years.  
  
The place was full of rust. Swings would never move freely in the wind, and the slide was peeling from the many days of rain and sun. The teeter-totter was covered in rust while the plastic dome had many holes punctured in it. The grass was dead all around, but weeds made the dead playground look flourished. The playground itself was buried deep in the woods where no one visits anymore. It was a good hiding spot for a certain depressed demi- saiyan.  
  
Gohan read the bottle and placed it beside him.  
  
"What am I doing," Gohan said looking up at the tree covered sky. "What did I ever do wrong to have a life such as this? Now I'm one of those people who drink away their life in hopes for more liquor to come."  
  
Gohan picked up the bottle once more and easily removed the top. He kept on looking up at the sky as the glass slightly touched his lips. He took a small sip at first, trying to figure out how it really tasted. Making a slight face as the hard liquor touched his tongue, Gohan lifted up the bottle drank it down, not bothering to stop for air.  
  
When the poison called alcohol emptied out of the glass bottle, Gohan dropped the bottle and blinked. He didn't feel different; maybe it was because of his saiyan blood that kept him sober. Gohan huffed as he sat there still looking up at the sky.  
  
"Stupid saiyan genes. Can't even get the real taste of sake." Gohan pushed himself up from the plastic dome and began to walk. He started to sway back and forth, and watched as everything around him twirled. He kept on walking trying to find his way out of the woods, but only managed to crash into a tree. He apologized to the tree, and continued to walk. "So this is what it's like. Twirly things and colors mixing into more colors making colors that make the rainbow."  
  
Gohan stumbled on his feet and found himself face first in the dirt. He didn't bother to move, but lifted up his head in hopes for something that looked familiar.  
  
"I'm drunk," Gohan said staring at nothing but tress ahead of him. "There are a lot of pretty colors here. Maybe I should take those colors, catch them in a jar, and set them free in school. School will be much brighter and more colorful." Gohan pulled himself on his knees and pressed his back on a tree. "My stomach hurts. It feels like thousands of people in my stomach digging for diamonds." He began to sing.  
  
"Diamonds are a girls...best...friend."  
  
Chi-Chi paced in front of the door waiting for Gohan to come home. She tried calling his cell phone, but only received his voicemail instead. She also called his work number hoping that maybe he was still there. His boss told her that he left, and maybe went out to get something to eat. Chi-Chi knew better, though; Gohan rarely ate at home, and always came back for Pan.  
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
Chi-Chi ran to the door and flung it open.  
  
"Gohan! Where have you-" Chi-Chi stopped in mid sentence when she saw Piccolo standing in front of the door. She folded her arms and huffed. "Gohan's not here."  
  
"He is now," Piccolo said walking in the door. He was carrying Gohan on his side with his arm. Chi-Chi gasped as she inspected her son.  
  
"What happened," Chi-Chi asked placing a hand on Gohan's face. "He has a fever!"  
  
"I found him in the woods, and this bottle around the park," Piccolo said showing the empty bottle in his other hand. "He's acting really strange too."  
  
"Strange?"  
  
"That's a wooden floor," Gohan said pointing at the ground. Piccolo looked at Chi-Chi, but she was only looking at Gohan. "I should catch it before it runs away! I wonder if tiny trolls are moving the floor."  
  
"He's drunk," Chi-Chi exclaimed. "How is he supposed to be a good parent if he's drunk?! What was he thinking?"  
  
"I tried asking him, but he was too busy releasing food out of his mouth," Piccolo said with his nose twitching. "I don't think he knew what he was doing."  
  
"I was a bird," Gohan said spreading his arms out and flapping them. "Chicken! Chicken! Chicken! Oh my stomach."  
  
Piccolo placed Gohan on the couch as Chi-Chi ran to grab something for Gohan to throw up in. She managed to get there in time before he got it all over himself. Piccolo watched from a distance.  
  
Chi-Chi began to rub Gohan's back for support. She looked up at Piccolo when she heard Pan start crying. Gohan looked up with drool coming from the corner of his mouth. He tried getting up but Chi-Chi pushed him down.  
  
"No Gohan," Chi-Chi said forcing Gohan to stay on the couch. "You are too sick and drunk to be taking care of Pan right now. She can't see you like this!"  
  
"What the hell will she remember anyway," Gohan said trying to push his mother away. "She needs me right now!"  
  
"You take care of Pan and I'll take care of Gohan," Piccolo said grabbing Gohan by the shoulders and forcing him to lie down.  
  
"No," Gohan shouted. "She's my child! I'm the only one left that she has! I don't want her to be alone! I have to be with her!"  
  
Goten came walking down the steps with a stuffed animal in hand. He heard Gohan screaming and Pan crying, but that didn't seem to faze him. Goten reached the bottom of the steps, and walked towards the kitchen. There, he prepared a small snack ignoring everything around him. The only thing on his mind tight now was food.  
  
'Just like Goku,' Piccolo thought forcing Gohan down on the couch. Chi-Chi went up to take care of Pan while Piccolo had a bigger bay to take care of. "Will you stop moving around? You're only making things worse for you!"  
  
"I want my baby," Gohan shouted trying to break free from Piccolo's grasp. "I want her now...I NEED HER!"  
  
"Calm down Gohan," Piccolo shouted trying to keep Gohan on the couch. "You're sick, and you're only making your stomach worse! Why were you drinking anyway?"  
  
"Because!"  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Because I felt like it...wow you're green."  
  
"I know I'm green, and stop talking nonsense," Piccolo said. Gohan slouched on the couch, and spilled whatever digested food he had all over himself. Piccolo looked away and turned his head from the smell. When Gohan stopped vomiting and thrashing, Piccolo looked down to see Gohan unconscious. He sighed in relief as Gohan was finally knocked out. "I'll leave you to your mother. I said this to you the first day I met you kid, I am not your baby- sitter."  
  
Piccolo got up and left. Goten carried a glass of water to his room, and leaving a mess of food in the kitchen. He looked over at his unconscious brother on the couch and blinked. With a shrug, Goten headed back up the stairs to head to bed. He completely ignored the crying coming from Pan, and Gohan's sounds of puking coming from the couch.  
  
For all you Low Mans Lyrics fans, new never seen before chapters are now out! Just so all you friends know now!  
  
Please review! 


	8. Angry much?

"Gohan..."

Gohan turned his head away.

"Gohan."

He pulled the cover his head.

"Gohan!"

The covers were off of Gohan, and the bright son took their place. Gohan groaned as he curled up in a ball, and placed his pillow over his face.

"Get up silly!"

The pillow was taken away from Gohan's face, and a face was there instead. Gohan slowly opened one of his eyes to see someone so beautiful, so perfect, hovering above him in his bed. He grabbed the pillow away from the taker's hand and placed it back on his face.

"Ten more minutes," Gohan mumbled clutching the pillow tightly. "Why are you such a happy morning person?"

"Because the mood swings make me that way," she replied hugging placing her legs on each side of Gohan. Her belly was quite big, only being seven months pregnant. She looked due any moment, but she still had a few short months to go. She bounced once. "C'mon Gohan! I want some breakfast and my stomach is too big to cook anything. You remember what happened last time, don't you?"

Gohan moved the pillow from his face, and laid down on his back. He was looking up at his girlfriend who was having their first child. Her stomach came out from her shorts, but Gohan didn't care. It was their daughter that she was carrying.

"What do you want," Gohan asked placing his arms on her thighs. "I'll make you anything. Just please, don't set the stove on fire again. My mother wasn't very happy with that one. You almost burned your stomach too."

Gohan slide his hands onto the woman's enlarged stomach. He could feel their saiyan daughter kicking freely in the stomach of her mother. Gohan loved the feeling of his lively daughter trying her best to get free from the warm comfort.

"Today I'm in the mood for..." she placed her finger on her chin as she thought, "cold pizza and pork gravy."

"Again," Gohan moaned. "You had that yesterday. Is there anything else that you want that we have in the house? You ate all the pizza yesterday."

"Can you make my favorite?"

"Ew!"

"Please?"

"You know I can't eat when I make your favorite. You scarred me when you made me taste that...something that wasn't food!"

"Please?"

Gohan looked at her and sighed. Yeah, he knew he had all the ingredients at the house. To him, he didn't considerate it food. He didn't even know how she could eat it! One day she just wanted it, and Gohan threw everything together. One taste made him sick, but if that's what she wanted then that's what she was going to get.

"One cup of flour, three tablespoons of garlic, milk, salt, pepper, Pepsi, frozen pineapple, an egg, M&M's, Oregano, all on top of spaghetti with raw cookie dough," Gohan said sliding his way up and out of the woman's latch. "Blended together?"

"Yep," Gohan's girlfriend replied happily. "Can you also add in the cold pizza and pork gravy? That sounds good too!"

"Yuck!"

"All blended!"

Gohan looked up at his girlfriend and stuck out his tongue. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her on top of him. She laughed as he did so, and placed her forearms down to steady her above Gohan.

"You have such the strangest cravings darling," Gohan said with a smile. "I won't be able to eat again today thanks to you."

"Like you eating makes me feel better," she said raising an eyebrow. "Sweet revenge Son Gohan."

"I eat real food."

"And I eat real food too! It's all blended and mixed around. It's all going to the same place!"

"And it smells like the stuff coming out of a different place though."

She tried slapping Gohan on the shoulder, but didn't succeed very well. He caught her wrist and placed his lips on her. She pulled back and frowned.

"Don't think kissing me will make me feel better," she said getting up and sitting on her knees. Gohan sat up also, but sat Indian style.

"I didn't kiss you to make you feel better," Gohan said putting up his arms. "I only kissed you so I wouldn't have to taste that disgusting taste when I kiss you again."

"Son Gohan I swear!"

She began hitting Gohan with the pillow. That's why he had his arms up in defense. He knew what was coming, and prepared for it quickly.

Gohan's head stayed inside the toilet today. There was no way he was going to school, or to work for that matter.

"Never again," Gohan mumbled as Chi-Chi stood right next to him. She glared evilly at him while holding Pan in her arms.

"First time's a killer, isn't it," Chi-Chi said swaying back and forth. "What gave you the idea to drink in the first place, sake none the less!"

"Depression," Gohan answered coughing up spit. "Work was hell."

"So you decided to drink?"

"Better than smoking."

"How many times did you drink Gohan?"

"First time...and the last."

Gohan began to vomit, and Chi-Chi walked away. She looked back sadly at her son, and couldn't blame him for his mistakes. When Goku died and she was pregnant with Goten she went though a depression herself. Without the help of family and friends, a few packs of cigarettes after the birth, she was able to pull through. Gohan helped her the most, but there was no way she could get through to him.

After she died, Gohan wouldn't even look, or touch, Pan for a few days. Chi-Chi did, however, talk some sort of sense into him. She made a point that Pan is the only thing left of his loved one, and it took both him and her to create Pan. Gohan gave her the same advice when Chi-Chi wouldn't touch Goten. It snapped both their, Gohan and Chi-Chi's, senses back together, but things were never the same after.

Chi-Chi missed Goku, and Gohan missed his love.

Both were never the same again.

Gohan stared off into space in his classroom. Yesterday he had a bad hang over, and his mother wouldn't give him medication to help reduce the throbbing pain in his head. He wasn't a drinker, and he would never be one.

'First time is the last time,' Gohan thought staring out the window. The teacher had a free day for the students. She, as Gohan, had a hang over from her previous night. Gohan couldn't help but wonder if she went to the same place Gohan got his drink. 'I'll never have sake EVER again. I was hoping to be drunk not wasted.'

"Hey Gohan," Sharpener said patting Gohan on the shoulder. Gohan snapped out of his daze and looked over at Sharpener. He noticed that Sharpener looked worried. "Hey, where were you yesterday? I called your house, and all I heard was screaming when someone answered. Is everything okay?"

"I was sick," Gohan answered looking back towards the window. Sharpener raised an eyebrow, and frowned.

"Don't feel like talking?"

"No."

Sharpener just nodded, but Videl had other plans. She pulled Sharpener out of his seat, and sat next to Gohan instead. Gohan knew she was there; he just didn't care.

"All right Gohan," Videl said keeping her voice down. Gohan glanced over, and raised an eyebrow.

'This should be interesting,' Gohan thought.

"I know something about you," Videl said with an evil smirk. Gohan nodded not really paying attention to the pink-tailed brat. What secrets does she know anyway?

"And that is," Gohan yawned. He really wasn't in the mood for talking.

"Two words...Cell Games!"

"And?"

"You were the blonde hair boy!"

"You know...how?"

This really wasn't the reaction Videl was looking for. He acted like he didn't care! Well, she had a way of making him care!

"I re-looked at my father's Cell Game tapes, and noticed that your name was called to fight Cell," Videl said with an all knowing smirk. Gohan merely nodded his head only partly paying attention. "You had blonde hair back them. I always believed that my father didn't beat Cell."

"But the videos don't show me beating Cell, do they," Gohan asked with a sigh. "They blew up during the fight. There was no proof that I beat him, and there are other people named Gohan besides me."

"Son Goku was there, and you are his son Gohan!"

"Why did you mention my father," Gohan shouted standing out of his seat. Videl was caught back, and the teacher who had a hang over before placed ear plugs in her ears to block off the sound. Everyone looked up at Gohan. "What does he have to do with this conversation? Do you think I want to be his son? Just because he has the same last name as me doesn't mean that he's my father!"

Videl blinked and Sharpener hid under his desk. He saw Gohan get mad before, but couldn't remember why he was mad. He, Sharpener, mentioned Gohan's father before, and everything faded to black. He woke up in his room with a pain in his neck and no memory what so ever of that day. He asked Gohan about it, and Gohan told him that he passed out. Sharpener knew better; Gohan beat the crap out of him.

Everyone in class saw the enraged student standing up in the seat. People began to talk about Gohan and Videl fighting. Some even started bets to see who can beat the crap out of who. Of course, most people put their money on Videl. Sharpener was the only one putting money on Gohan.

"I'm sick and tired of people thinking that they know me," Gohan shouted as his eyes flashed green. Videl's eyes went wide. His dark coal black eyes turned turquoise for a few seconds, giving her time to see deep inside of him...and then she saw it.

For the few seconds that his eyes were different, Videl saw the secrets that he hid deep inside himself. Secrets he never told anyone and secrets that hurt him deep inside. She could see the pain, guilt, anger, but mostly loss in his eyes. They were always dull; never shining even when the sun reflected off of them. He was hurt inside, and all Videl could do was stare into his eyes.

It took Gohan those few seconds to realize that he was about to become a super saiyan right in front of the classroom. He took a deep breath to calm down. His eyes went back to their color, but he was still angered by the Satan girl. No one noticed Gohan's eye change. They were too busy trying to count the betting money to notice.

After about thirty seconds of silence Videl spoke.

"Gohan I-"

"I'm leaving," Gohan interrupted leaving his books in the class. He would be back, but he needed some fresh air and some time to think. He walked through the hallways until he found the door to the roof. He knew there he would get some peace and quiet, and away from life around him.

When reaching the last step, Gohan opened the door to head outside. It was a cloudy day with the sun hidden within the clouds. It was a bit cold outside for the fall season. Gohan didn't care. He preferred the cold more than the heat. The cold reminded him of himself.

Walking around the small square on the roof, Gohan pressed his back on the wall like the back of the school. He slid down the wall and pulled his knees up to his chest. He placed his forehead on his knees and sighed.

"You look better today," Piccolo said appearing right next to Gohan. He was standing right next to Gohan with his arms folded and leaning on the wall. His right foot was pressed on the wall for balance.

"Leave me alone Piccolo," Gohan said, though his voice was muffled. He didn't raise up his head. Today was one of those days were you should have never stepped out of bed.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

Piccolo huffed and walked in front of Gohan. He looked down at the saiyan, and placed his arms down his side. His right arm swooped down and slapped Gohan on the cheek. Even though his head was in his knees, Piccolo still managed to slap him.

With Gohan's head no longer in his knees, Piccolo grabbed him by the collar and pinned him up against the wall. Gohan grabbed Piccolo's arm, but Piccolo had a nice tight grip around Gohan's collar. Gohan's feet dangled off the ground.

"They are both dead Gohan," Piccolo shouted. Gohan turned his head to the side, and let his hands fall freely to his sides. "What is wrong with you Gohan? I've never seen you so messed up in the years I've known you! What happened?"

Gohan kept his head turned away.

"I don't know," Gohan whispered as he cringed. Piccolo slammed Gohan against the wall.

"You do know Gohan! You have to move on! She's dead, and you are acting like she died yesterday! I never seen you this upset...even when your father died!"

"I don't care about my father," Gohan shouted. Piccolo blinked in surprise. He dropped Gohan on the ground and stepped back. "He left us Piccolo! He left us alone! I hate him Piccolo...I HATE HIM!"

Gohan panted a bit. He turned to leave and right around the corner was Videl. She stared at him with wide eyes, and her mouth partly open. Her eyes watered up some, but not much to really tear. Gohan found himself in the middle of a pestering Namck and the daughter of Satan.

"Gohan..." was all Videl could say. Gohan could not find a way to escape the middle. Piccolo was behind him and Videl was in front of him. On one side was a wall...but the other was a cliff.

Thinking of the best thing possible, Gohan ran over to the cliff and jumped. Videl screamed out his name while Piccolo watched as the saiyan fell. Gohan faced Piccolo and Videl and placed his fingers on his face; he shut his eyes and shouted.

"Solar Flare!"

A white light flashed in front of Piccolo and Videl's eyes. They pulled themselves away from the edge, and wiped their eyes from the flash. After a few moments of blindness, Piccolo and Videl regained back their vision. Videl looked at Piccolo, and her face turned.

"I must still have the flash in me eyes," Videl said blinking a few times. "You're green!"

"It's not the flash," Piccolo said as a small vein appeared above his head. "It's my natural color! I don't know what you did to make him upset, but you are going to help me find him!"

"What do you mean, and where did that flash come from?"

"You ask too many questions," Piccolo said tossing Videl over his shoulder. Videl screamed and began hitting Piccolo.

"Let go of me you over sized green bean," Videl shouted. "Let go or else I will call the police and...and...how come we're not on the ground?"

"I'm flying," Piccolo answered.

"Oh..."

Silence.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE FLYING?! GET ME BACK TO THE GROUND THIS INSTANT! I WILL CALL THE COPS FOR KIDNAPPING ME AND THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY BUDDY! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM?! I AM THE DAUGHTER OF HERCULE, THE PERSON WHO DEFEATED CELL! HE WILL MAKE SURE YOU WILL DIE AFTER I TELL HIM ABOUT YOU! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"

Piccolo blocked out the yelling, but he wasn't doing so well. She had a voice that's for sure! He wished his Namck hearing wasn't so good with Videl with him.


	9. Moving?

Um…yeah I'm alive.

I know updates are taking a long…long time. You see, I lost my inspiration a few years ago, and writing fanfaction wasn't so…interesting to me anymore. So I read a few of my fanfictions and said, "You know, people read my stories, and hope for updates." So I'll give you one for "For the Sake of my Child." I know what you're saying. "DUDE! We want Low Mans Lyrics!!!"

Good news!

I written a new chapter for LML!!!!!!!

Bad new…

Since the computer's hardware crashed the chapter was gone.

Good news!

I think I can get it back so hopefully there will be an update soon!! .

Stranger? May not be as updated but I'll try my best to get up a chapter.

Yea! A new chapter!!

Gohan was back at the park where he drank away his life. He looked up at the sky hoping for something to happen . . . something like her coming down from the skies and telling him that it was all a big joke. Early April fools, you know? But instead he saw a green creature floating down towards him, and knew that the angel he wanted was too far away to lift him up now.

Piccolo landed in front of Gohan. When Gohan saw who Piccolo had he immediately stood up.

"Why did you bring her here," Gohan shouted as Piccolo put Videl on the ground.

"He's the one who took me," Videl shouted back as she pointed to Piccolo. "This guy has some serious skin problems, and tell me why he can fly!"

"I'm not telling you sh-"

"Gohan," Piccolo interrupted. Gohan looked at the Namck. Piccolo new that look from so long ago. It was the same face Gohan had on when his father died. It showed sadness but it also showed anger hidden between the lines. "I brought her here because she was your friend."

"She's not my-"

"Enough," Piccolo shouted. "I am not going to watch you anymore Gohan."

"What," Gohan questioned. Piccolo noticed that Gohan was worried, but he had to do what he needed to do, even if it meant ruining the relationship between two wonderful friends. "I don't understand."

"I'm sorry Gohan, but things have been getting out of hand recently. I can't always come every time you call. You need to be with people who are more like you."

"So you're breaking up with me?" Gohan folded his arms. "Geez Piccolo, you could have sent me flowers or something."

"I am doing this for you," Piccolo said walking up to Gohan.

Gohan noticed a stain on Piccolo's cape. He raised an eyebrow as he saw that the stain looked a lot like. . .

"Oh no she didn't," Gohan said with his mouth open. "Did my mom. . . give you her?"

Piccolo's face turned a bright red. He grabbed Gohan and flew them both up in the air. Videl looked up at the sky with her mouth agape. She could not believe that Gohan could fly, and that some green guy lived on this planet.

"She just dropped her off and said nothing," Piccolo exclaimed. "I tried returning her but your mother wasn't home. All the baby stuff is at the Lookout, and now there are railings all around so Pan doesn't fall down. Nimbus is always underneath the Lookout just in case."

"So Pan is with you now," Gohan asked. "Wait, if all her stuffs there then where's mine?" Piccolo sighed. Gohan got angry. "My mom kicked me out?!"

"You have to talk to her," Piccolo said with a sigh. "I think she wanted you out not because of Pan, but because of her."

Gohan knew the "her" Piccolo was talking about. Gohan shook his head in disbelief.

"I guess I'm living with you now huh," Gohan said closing his eyes. He opened them and looked at Piccolo. "So why bring Videl?"

"You're talking to a girl," Piccolo said with a smile.

"Don't get any ideas Piccolo." Gohan looked down at the ground. He saw Videl staring straight up at him. Now she knew one of his secrets, and that was one secret too many. "Erase her memory while I go talk to my mom. Maybe a change in scenery might help."

"You're okay with this?"

"Mom is really stressed when she has Pan. Goten wants her attention too, but he doesn't get any because Mom is always with Pan." Gohan looked down at Videl. "Since I'm in high school Mom can't do everything she used to do. She needs a break."

Gohan looked up at Piccolo.

"This is hurting you, isn't it," Piccolo asked as he saw Gohan's eyes slightly water. He knew Gohan was trying to hide it, but Piccolo didn't know if he was hiding or something else.

"Somewhat," Gohan mumbled. He shook his head and turned his head away from Piccolo. "She smiles like her."

"What?"

"Just don't let her remember today."

Gohan took off and heading for Capsule Corps. He knew his mother would be there because Goten's ki was there. Chi-Chi would never let Goten go to CC alone, unless Goten was going to spend the night.

Piccolo flew down to Videl and landed right in front of her.

"I'm sorry but it has to be done," Piccolo said.

"But wait-" Videl was cut off as Piccolo placed his hand over Videl's face. A light came out of his palm and Videl fell down,

Videl shot up and looked around her. She was on the roof of the high school building looking around. She looked at her clock and realized that school was already over. Poor Videl could not remember how she was on the roof in the first place, or why she was up there to begin with.

So there's another chapter. What I might do is finish this story, and work on a chapter for LML when I can. Stranger may take a while only because I don't know what I want done with it. I haven't given up. .

PS. The LML chapter was lost. I'll have to write a new one, but Low Mans Lyrics is not dead!!


	10. Let it burn

Another chapter.

PS. LML is updated!

Disclaimer: I own an orange tabby name Kyo, and a black and white gerbil named Haru. That's it.

A month.

Gohan has been living on the Lookout for a month. Sure the bars were great, but Pan did not know how to walk yet, let alone crawl. Gohan did, however, manage to fall off the Lookout a few times because he would trip on the bars. It came up to his knees, so when he ran to get to school he would hit the bars before he could jump off.

Videl still was Videl, and she did not remember what happened a week ago. She didn't, however, like the idea of Gohan and Sharpener being 'best friends.' One, Sharpener had a kid and he was always Mr. Mucho. He wasn't the smartest guy in class, and he was always flirting around with other girls. If he wanted to work out his relationship then why is he flirting around with other girls? Did they know he carried luggage?

Then there was Gohan.

Videl couldn't put a finger on it. There was something about him…something that he was hiding. She did some research to find out where he lives. So today she went over, and met Chi-Chi. Of course, Chi-Chi was slightly puzzled on why a girl came to her house looking for Gohan. She though Gohan didn't have any girlfriends, although she was rather happy to let Videl in the house.

"Come in," Chi-Chi said opening the door to her house. "I'm sorry to say that Gohan doesn't live here anymore."

"Why," Videl asked. She walked by a few pictures on glancing at them.

"I kicked him out." Videl stopped in her tracks. Chi-Chi walked over to the sink and washed her hands. She then grabbed a tea pot and filled it up with water. She placed the full pot on the top of the stove and turned on the fire. She wiped her hands on her apron and smiled up at Videl. "He's a grown man with responsibly on his shoulders. He needed a change anyway. So, you're a friend of Gohan's?"

"Yes," Videl said still standing there. Well, they weren't really friends but she wanted some information on him. "We have the same class."

"That's a relief. The only friend I knew he had was Sharpener. Nice guy, cute kid."

"You've seen his son," Videl questioned.

"They have play dates all the time," Chi-Chi said taking off the steaming pot of water off the stove. Chi-Chi blinked a few times. Why would a friend of Gohan's ask that? If they were friends, then Videl should know about Pan. "How close are you with Gohan?"

Videl blinked. She had to think fast. If Gohan talked about Sharpener and not about her then his mother would catch on. Videl didn't want Chi-Chi to know that she was snooping around.

Videl took a quick glance at the picture frames. She noticed a picture of Gohan's father, Goku. She knew that about him through research, and knew he was one of the world's greatest fighters.

"I'm the daughter of Hercule Satan," Videl said. She saw Chi-Chi just nodded. Oh no, this wasn't' working. Videl had to think, and she had to think fast even if it meant lying. "And…Gohan is a fighter?"

She didn't mean it to be a question; it just came out that way. It's hard thinking up a good lie, especially one in front of Chi-Chi.

"He doesn't fight much anymore," Chi-Chi said grabbing some tea bags. "Now his father," she smiled, "he always loved to fight. I think he liked food more than fighting."

"Son Goku was a great fighter," Videl said with a smile. 'I'm getting on her good side.'

"He didn't have the brains though," Chi-Chi said with a smile. She had the tea ready and placed them on the table. The phone rang. "People call at the worst time. Excuse me."

Chi-Chi walked past Videl and grabbed the phone. She answered it, smiled at Videl, and walked into the next room. With Chi-Chi gone Videl could look at the pictures more.

She saw a baby picture of Gohan, and let out a small giggle. What a funny hat he was wearing. There was a picture of Gohan and a little Goku next to him in another picture. Videl could only guess that it was his little brother. Videl blinked.

There was one photo showing Gohan, but a shadow was covering over someone. She went to grab for it, but a voice broke out and she stood straight.

"Mom!"

Videl recognized that voice.

'He's going to kill me,' Videl thought.

"I'm on the phone with Bulma," Chi-Chi yelled. "You have company anyway."

"Company," you heard Gohan question.

Videl froze. She could hear Gohan's footsteps coming into the kitchen and slowly walked backwards.

Too late.

Gohan saw her, and he was quite shocked. Videl's elbow hit the table, and one of the tea glasses knocked over, hitting her thigh with boiling hot water. She winced in pain. Gohan quickly walked over, ignoring the broken glass on the ground, and checked out her burn. He lifted her up on the table, and pushed the broken glass and hot tea aside. He then grabbed a cloth and went to the sink. He turned on the cold water then placed the cloth underneath. He walked back to Videl and placed the cold cloth on her thigh.

"Ow," Videl weakly said.

"Well of course it's going to hurt," Gohan said taking Videl's hand and placing it on the cloth. "Now hold it here. We have some burn cream in the bathroom that I'm going to get."

Videl nodded as Gohan stood up. He looked back at the mess and kicked it more aside as if nothing ever happened. Videl giggled. Gohan looked at her and she stopped.

"Sorry," She said with her head down and her cheeks turning red. "I-I can be clumsy sometimes."

Gohan just nodded as he headed towards the bathroom. Chi-Chi was standing in his bedroom, which was his and Goten's, as she watched Gohan walk by.

"I'm telling you Bulma," Chi-Chi whispered. "There's a girl in the house that Gohan is friendly with."

"No way," you could hear Bulma say on the other end of the phone. "He hates girls."

"But there's one right here," Chi-Chi whispered loudly. "She's the daughter of Hercule."

"What do you mean she's the daughter of Hercule," Bulma yelled. Chi-Chi had to pull the phone away from her ear. She heard footsteps coming out of the bathroom. "Shhh, I hear him coming."

Gohan walked by his mother and rolled his eyes. She can be crazy sometimes.

"I see wedding bells," Gohan heard her whisper into the phone. He shook his head. There were no wedding bells with Videl.

Videl was still sitting on the table using a pair of scissors to cut off a piece of her black spandex legging, right where she was burned. The wet wash cloth was in a bowl of ice water that Videl managed to find. She winced as the sharp end of the scissors touched her inflamed skin.

"Scissors are bad," Gohan said placing Triple Antibiotic ointment and a bandage on the table. He moved her hands out of the way and tore it himself. He threw the spandex material on the ground. He then grabbed the cold wet cloth and patted the burn a bit.

"It's cold," Videl said, "but it burns."

"Hot water does that," Gohan said as he grabbed the Triple Antibiotic ointment. He twisted off the cap and squeezed the bottle. The clear jell landed on his middle and pointer finger then he proceeded to rub it on the burn. Videl winced. "Don't be a baby."

"I can't help it," Videl spat. "I rather have stitches than to be burned."

"Stitches," Gohan questioned with a raised eyebrow. "How many stitches have you had?"

"Twelve on my back," Videl said with her nose in the air. "I was stabbed while crime fighting."

"I beat that," Gohan said placing her leg over his shoulder. He grabbed the bandage and started to wrap it around her thigh. "I had twenty stitches on my head."

"Prove it."

Gohan looked up at Videl. He moved his hair around a bit, and used his fingers to find the scar. He did find it, on the right side of his head just above the ear.

"I use my head a lot," Gohan said as Videl looked at his scar. "I got it when I was about six-ish. I…uh…fell off a mountain."

"A mountain," Videl exclaimed. Gohan nodded as he went to finish the bandage. "How can a six year old fall off a mountain."

"Um…I guess you can say I went ape," Gohan said with a slight chuckle.

Wait…did Gohan just…laugh a little?

(For those who really don't understand, it was when Gohan went into his giant ape form the third time in the Saiyan Saga and crushing Vegeta as he fell.)

"And your done," Gohan said wiping his hands on his pants. Videl got off the table, and spilled the ice cold water on her foot, breaking another one of Chi-Chi's dishes.

"I'm so sorry," Videl bowed with her face red.

"You really are clumsy," Gohan said placing his hands on his hips. "I guess we have to clean up both messes."

Five minutes later, and ten band-aids for Videl's ten fingers, later the mess was cleaned up…along with some of Videl's blood.

"At least the water watered down the blood a bit," Videl said cleaning up the liquid mess. Gohan did have her help pick up the broken pieces, but when she cut nine fingers he told her to clean up water. He missed one piece, and when Videl was wiping she got scratched by it on her last finger…the pinky. Gohan did, however, have that extra band-aid ready. "I'm really sorry!"

"Things here get broken all the time," Gohan said throwing the last piece of glass in the trashcan. "So…why are you at my house?"

Videl looked up at Gohan. Those eyes…those dark, lonely eyes. Those eyes hid a secret, and she wanted to know what it was. She just didn't know that she needed the key…the key to Gohan's heart! (Sounds lame actually.)

"I um," Videl started to say. She was actually waiting for an interruption, just like on TV. Sadly, nothing was happening. So instead of a lie she decided to tell the truth. "I'm curious about you!"

"Wow…honestly. You don't see that much."

"I just want to know why your best friends with a jock and not me!"

Videl clamped her mouth shut. Gohan raised an eyebrow at her and blinked. Her cheeks turned red.

"You wanna be my friend," Gohan asked, even though it did sound childish. Well, hanging around a baby most of your time does make you sound soft. But the way he said it shocked Videl. No rude snappy come-back, no fingers in the air, and no cold eyes that pierced through her skin. Instead his eyes were soft, and he looked like a kid himself.

"Well…yeah," Videl mumbled. She wasn't going give him attitude about it. Fair trade you can say. No cocky attitude and no middle fingers. "It's not fair. You and Sharpener always look like you're having a good time. It's the only time I see you smile." She looked over at Gohan and smiled. "You've become nicer in the past month."

"Moving helped a bit," Gohan said placing his hand behind his head. He stood up, since he was kneeling on the ground. "You'd be surprised on a change of scenery can do to someone."

"Where do you live now?"

Before Gohan could answer, he heard a baby cry. His eyes went wide.

"Gohan," you heard little Goten yell from a closed door. He had to yell loud, Pan was screaming her head off. "Bulma said she can't take it anymore!"

Gohan quickly ran out of the room and opened the front door. As soon as Pan saw Gohan she stopped crying. She reached her little tiny hands out for Gohan. Goten lifted Pan up in the air, and Gohan swooped her in his arms. No more crying was heard. Goten fell flat to the ground on his rear. Nimbus was right next to him.

"Did she cry a lot," Gohan asked placing Pan on his chest. Pan's head was over his shoulder as his hands were holding her bottom.

"A lot," Goten said making a face. "This is what happens when you don't share. She started crying as soon as Piccolo dropped her off. He said that once Mr. Popo left for business with Dendae she started crying, so he took her to Bulma's house where Vegeta packed his bags and said he was staying at a hotel."

"Sorry Goten," Gohan said. Goten nodded his head. He folded his arms and crossed his legs. "What?"

"She pooped on me."

Gohan couldn't help but smile. Videl appeared at the door and saw Gohan talking to…well she didn't really know. She did, however, see the little baby he was holding on his shoulder. Of course, Pan saw her and started reaching her arms to Videl. Gohan noticed his daughter reaching further away from him. He turned around and saw Videl standing by the door, and Pan turned around to see Videl again.

"What a cute baby," Videl said walking up to Gohan. His face was getting pale. What the hell was he supposed to tell her? "Is this the child you baby-sit for?"

Gohan sighed in relief.

"Sorta," he said relieved that she didn't know. Videl walked up next to Pan.

"Can I hold her," Videl asked. Pan was trying to get closer. Gohan smiled as he heard Pan grunting trying to reach over to Videl.

"She'll start crying if I pull her away," Gohan said. He handed Pan to Videl making sure that she knew how to hold a baby. Videl stuck out her tongue when she got a hold of Pan. She knew how to hold a baby.

Pan smiled as she looked up at Videl. Her little tiny fists clutched onto Videl's shirt. Gohan continued to smile as Videl held Pan. Usually when someone would hold Pan, she would cry until someone she liked was holding. I.E. Gohan and Mr. Popo. Why Pan liked Mr. Popo Gohan didn't have a clue. Piccolo handed Pan to Mr. Popo when she was having a screaming day, then she just stopped. Now Mr. Popo was Pan's official baby sitter. Piccolo couldn't be any happier.

"You're suck a good baby yes you are," Videl said lifting Pan up in the air. She couldn't help but laugh as Pan laughed her baby laugh and wave her hands up in the air. "Look at you, you're flying!"

Goten tugged on Gohan's pant leg. He was now standing up next to Gohan.

"What," Gohan asked.

"Is that lady going to be Pan's new Mommy," Goten asked. Videl stopped and placed Pan on her shoulder when she heard that. She looked over at Gohan, who didn't look so well.

His eyes…his onyx eyes…they were so sad. Videl looked down at the baby in her hands. She looked up at Gohan and her eyes went wide. Was this baby…his?

'No,' Videl thought as she let Pan play with her finger. 'He's just a baby-sitter…but I have been wrong before.'

"Wedding Bells," Chi-Chi came storming out in her wedding dress, ignoring the evil glare Gohan shot at her. "Gohan and Videl Son! It's so perfect!"

"So she is going to be Pan's new Mommy," Goten cried. He had on that famous Son grin. "You can be a family again Gohan!"

'No,' Gohan shouted in his head. "NO!"

Chi-Chi stopped where she was, and Goten's smiled faded. Videl merely stood there trying to figure out what exactly was going on. Pan had her mouth open staring into space, or the sun for that matter. She didn't have a clue, and I don't think she cared either. She was just happy being in Videl's arms.

"No wedding," Chi-Chi asked breaking the silence. Gohan was getting frustrated.

"You," Gohan shouted pointing to Chi-Chi, " and you," pointing to Goten, "in the house NOW!"

Chi-Chi lifted her dress a few inches off the ground. She stuck her nose up in the air as she walked into the house. Goten followed his mother's example and stuck his nose up in the air. Gohan waited until the door closed before he made any contact.

'Great,' he thought. 'Piccolo's not here to erase her memory again. What am I supposed to do now?"

"Is she yours," Videl asked. Gohan turned his head, but gave a small nod. "She's so cute!" She lifted Pan up in the air and twirled around. Pan started laughing again and Gohan stood there with a blank expression on his face. "And here I though you and Sharpener were an item! No wonder you guys get along so well! Look at your cute little nose. It's so tiny!"

Gohan heaved a sigh, a very heavy, happy sigh.

"You won't tell anyone will you," Gohan asked. Videl placed Pan on her hip and smiled.

"Only under one condition," Videl said with an evil like smirk.

'Oh great,' Gohan thought. 'She's going to blackmail me.'

"Anything," Gohan huffed. He slouched his shoulders in defeat.

"I get to hang out with you," she said. Gohan blinked. It wasn't as bad as he thought. "And Pan."

Okay…worse.

Gohan nodded his head. He'll remind Piccolo to erase her memories later. Gohan looked at Pan and put on a half smile. If she didn't cry when Videl held her then maybe he'll hang out with her…a forced hang out.

Pan saw her father and smiled. She turned her head to see what was in front of her. Her little tiny hands grouped onto Videl's breast and tried to eat it. Videl's face turned red, but not as red as Gohan's was. He walked over to Videl with his head down and grabbed Pan out of her arms. He raised his child to his eye level.

"She doesn't have the right…equipment," Gohan said with his face a very, deep, red.

"I better go," Videl said walking past Gohan. He merely nodded. "See you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Gohan said as he turned around. He turned to his daughter and kissed her on the forehead. "Say bye Pan."

Pan looked at Videl. She did a small clapping motion with her little hand. That put a big smile on Gohan's face, and Videl saw that.

'So that's what makes you smile,' Videl thought heading to her chopper. She hopped in and flew off. Of course, one thing lingered in her mind as she flew.

'Where's the mother?'

Yeah, Videl knows now. . But how will he tell Videl about _her_?

Yep! Review time!


	11. Sitting on the roof

Another chapter!

Disclaimer: Low Mans Lyrics is back for those who don't know! And yet…I still do not own DBZ.

Gohan and Sharpener sat on the roof of the high school building. They were cutting one of their classes together because they felt like it. It was a nice day outside, a little on the cool side, but a nice day none the less. Both men were wearing t-shirts and sweatpants as they watched their gym class run the mile. They didn't feel like running, but they got dressed anyway in case they changed their mind.

"Man, I'm glad we cut this class," Sharpener said with his hands behind his head as he leaned up against the wall. There was a middle thing on top of the building which no one knew why it was there, but Gohan and Sharpener decided it was a back rest. "I think the gym teacher is making everyone run the mile twice."

"I run around enough from school to work everyday," Gohan said with a toothpick in his mouth. His back was up against the wall with one leg straight and one bent. His one arm was on his knee and the other laid to his side giving him some support. "And you chase a kid around all day."

"Bath time is hell."

"I'm not looking forward to it. Pan doesn't need a bubble bath since she makes bubbles of her own. She finds it funny; I find it hard to breath."

Sharpener chuckled.

"You know," Sharpener started to say, "when they grow up we're going to look back at this and realize how much we miss it."

"I'm not going to miss the diaper changes," Gohan said with a snort. "Or the spit-up, the constant crying, peeing on me, and the lack of sleep."

"The good times are the times we will miss. The smiles, the laughs, they way they love you now but in the future they will hate you."

"We got time," Gohan said as he pushed himself off the ground. He got a better look at his gym class. He noticed Videl finished the two mile run, and was sitting on the ground catching her breath. Sharpener walked up beside him and watched as everyone was trying, and failing, to finish the mile. "What did Videl say when she knew you had a child?"

Sharpener turned his head to Gohan and smiled.

"She punched me in the nuts and told me to cover my tool before using it," Sharpener said. "I had a bruise for a week down there, and had to get surgery to bring my one ball down."

Gohan turned his head to Sharpener and blinked.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Why, did she kick you in the same spot?"

"No," Gohan said turning his head back towards Videl. "Although I am 'forced' to hang out with her and Pan."

"That's because she loves kids," Sharpener said turning towards Videl also. "She never had a mother so-"

"She has no mom," Gohan interrupted. Sharpener nodded.

"I think she was about a year when her mom was diagnosed with cancer. It spread all over and her mother never had a chance. Hercule fought in tournaments for money, and he became good. Videl followed in his footsteps and is the toughest chick I know."

Gohan watched as Videl stood up from the ground. She started to chase Erasea around the track in hopes for her to finish the two mile run. You could hear Videl yelling and Erasea screaming as they ran.

"Think Pan will be like me," Gohan asked.

"She'll be like her mom actually" Sharpener snorted. "Even though her mom is not here right now she will be just like her. Hercule said that Videl is just like her mom everyday, even under his influence. Videl did not lose her mom…she became her."

Gohan stared out into space for a bit. The class was heading back into the school building to get ready for their last class. Sharpener told Gohan he was leaving to catch up to the class, and Gohan just stood there watching as Videl helped Erasea into the building.

Erasea never finished the two mile…she didn't even finish the first.

"He's a good friend, isn't he," Piccolo said stepping out from the other side of the middle thing on top of the building. What do you call it anyway?

"One of the best," Gohan said as Videl disappeared into the school. He turned to look at Piccolo, his face emotionless.

"So Videl should be here soon," Piccolo said with his arms folded. "How much of her memory do you want erased?"

Gohan's eyes drifted to the left side as he stared at the floor beneath him.

"Don't," Gohan said as he walked to the door on the roof, passing Piccolo in the process. "I changed my mind."

"I'm glad that you're getting better Gohan," Piccolo said with a smile. "You even got yourself a new girlfriend."

Gohan turned around to yell at Piccolo, but he already flew up into the air. Gohan folded his arms and heaved a heavy sigh. He wasn't ready for a girlfriend, and he didn't need one either. He was happy…

Gohan stared out into space as he watched the clouds roll by.

"You're daydreaming again!"

Gohan turned his head and saw his girlfriend staring at him with her arms across her chest. She pouted her lips and crinkled her nose.

"Sorry," Gohan said placing his hand behind his head. "I space out once and a while. You know how much I hate doctors."

"I hate doctors too but I also hate having this stomach virus," she said holding her stomach. "I wish it would just go away."

"That's why we're here."

"So why do I think that it's your fault?"

"My cooking is not that bad!"

"Goten has the same thing," she said in a loud whisper. "It's not just me!"

"I told you that I cooked the chicken longer than it asked," Gohan said.

"So why was it pink?"

"It was a girl chicken!"

She titled her head. The doctor called her name, and both she and Gohan went into a room. They did the usual routine, blood pressure, heart beat, and did some blood work just in case. When the nurse left, Gohan started playing around with all the gadgets in the room.

"We could have gone to Bulma's you know," Gohan said looking at the charts in the room.

"And have you stuck with Vegeta," she said lying down on the bed. "I do not like having to go to bed with a smelly boyfriend."

"I take a bath you know."

"But the stench doesn't leave."

"Maybe if you blow your nose the smell would go away," Gohan said playing around with a model. "It might stop your snoring too."

"You are so in trouble when we get home," she said sitting up.

The doctor came into the room with a chart in his hand. Gohan stopped playing, and stood next to her as she held his hand.

"Well we know what's making your stomach so upset," Dr. Barns said flipping through the charts. He looked at Gohan and shook his head. "It's your fault too."

"I told you it was the chicken," she said slapping him on the chest.

"It's your fault too," Dr. Barns said pointing to her.

She blinked and pouted.

"Okay, so I didn't microwave the chicken because I didn't want to hurt his feelings."

"I though the chicken was good," Gohan said.

"It's not a stomach virus," Dr. Barns said closing the chart. "You're pregnant."

Their eyes went wide.

"That means," Gohan started to say, "Goten's pregnant too!"

Both she and Dr. Barns looked at Gohan.

"What the hell is wrong with you," she shouted.

"Huh," Gohan said as he blinked.

"I said what's wrong," Videl said appearing at his side with her hands behind her back. Gohan looked at Videl and turned around.

"Nothing," Gohan replied as he started to leave.

"Wait, I thought you want top talk to me about something," Videl said catching up to him.

"I forgot what I was going to say," Gohan replied. "Besides I have to get out of these gym clothes."

Videl followed him down the stairs. Gohan walked into the boy's locker room and Videl waited outside. She waited for about five minutes, then ten, and went into the boy's locker room.

"How long does it take you to get dressed," Videl shouted looking around. She spotted Sharpener in his boxers, along with some other guys who were half-way dressed. "Sharpener, where's Gohan?"

Sharpener sat there red in the face. The other guys around him moved away embarrassed, and went to look for a teacher.

"He's changing," Sharpener replied taking his shirt and covering it over his chest. "What are you doing in here?"

"So it's okay for you to sneak into the girl's locker room, but it's not okay for girls to sneak into the boy's locker room," Videl said glaring at Sharpener.

"Girls are such a pain," Gohan said appearing from down the hall with a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was damp, his body still wet, and he was wearing a pair of flip-flops. Videl stared at him. Quiet boy had a body. "So why are you in the boy's locker room?"

Videl snapped out of her daze.

"What was so important that you needed to talk to me about," she asked as her face turned red. She turned her head away to hide her blush.

"I said I forgot," Gohan replied going into a locker and pulling out his work clothes. "I'm sure it wasn't that important."

"You said it was!" Videl turned her head and saw a towel fly by her way. It landed on her face, so she pulled it off. She looked at it and realized that it was Gohan's. So that only meant…"Ahhhhhhh!"

Videl threw the towel at the ground and covered her eyes.

"Chill Videl," you heard Gohan say. "I'm wearing boxers."

Videl slowly removed her hands. She looked around and realized that all the boys were looking at her, along with the teacher. Her face was bright red.

"W-well you better remember," Videl said as she turned around and walked out the door. Gohan and Sharpener laughed as soon as she left.

OMG UPDATE!

Okay…my mom won't let me use the computer anymore, so I'm stuck on my boyfriend's laptop. Don't worry, all three stories will be update ASAP. Stranger will have another update soon, but Low Mans Lyrics may take longer.

Please review.

CrazyGohanGurl


	12. Forced shopping fun

Disclaimer: Still don't own.

Question from a reviewer!!

Question: What does your boyfriend do while you sit there writing on his laptop?

Answer: He plays video games, or he studies for tests, or even reading. He loves me, but he won't let me get a Gohan tattoo. I want one so bad!!

Onward to the next chapter!

Extra clothes…check!

Pacifier…check!

Bottle…check!

Extra bottles…check!

Stroller…check!

Carrier…check!

Diaper changing mat…check!

Baby wipes…check!

Diaper bag…check!

Diapers…

"Don't tell me that I need another diaper run," Gohan said packing a few things onto a diaper bag. "Mr. Popo, do you know if there are diapers anywhere?"

Mr. Popo came walking out with a new diaper pack in one hand. Gohan got up from the ground, and grabbed the bag from Mr. Popo. Gohan sat back down and tore open the diaper pack.

"This is the last one," Mr. Popo said as Gohan stuffed a few diapers in the bag. "Will you be home for dinner?"

"Not today Mr. Popo," Gohan said zippering up the diaper bag. "I don't know how long I'll be shopping with Videl. We'll probably eat out."

"Is this part of the blackmail arrangement?"

"Yes," Gohan said wiping his forehead. "Shopping for baby clothes with a girl is a pain."

"How so," Piccolo said walking up to Gohan with a sleeping Pan in his arms. Gohan took the sleeping Pan out of Piccolo's arms, and carefully placed her in her carrier. He smiled at his little girl, and pulled the carrier hood over her head. "What's so bad shopping with women?"

"Everything," Gohan said putting the diaper bag over his shoulder, and picking up the baby carrier with his other arm. "They pick out so many outfits, tell you how cute they are, buy it, and then return it because it will make the baby look fat!"

"So shopping with her for baby clothes was worse than fighting Cell?"

Gohan thought about it for a moment. He had a small smile on his face, and looked up at the sky.

"A pregnant woman shopping for baby clothes is worse than Cell," Gohan said. "I remember when she picked up a one piece and asked how it would look on her. Then she started to cry because she was fat, and that she'll never fit into her jeans again. Then she sat on her knees wailing that our baby was going to be fat just like her. I offered to buy her ice cream to cheer her up. She ran off screaming about how I think she's ugly, and how I'll leave her and the baby. Ten seconds later she came back saying sorry, and she'll never over react again."

Piccolo chuckled.

"Wasn't that the day where she chased you around with a broom set on fire," Piccolo asked.

"Why do you think I have spiky hair now?" Gohan brushed his fingers through his hair. "I should be back no later than eight."

Gohan floated off the ground and down the Lookout. Piccolo smiled and shook his head.

"It's nice to see Gohan getting back to normal," Mr. Popo said.

"It's because of his friends," Piccolo said as he walked over to a tree. He sat down in front of the tree, crossed his legs, and closed his eyes. "He was able to talk about her. That's improvement."

"And now he's on a date," Mr. Popo said with glee.

Piccolo opened his eyes and folded his arms.

"Although," Piccolo began to say, "I don't know how Gohan will react when he hears Goku will be back for a day."

"What do you mean," Mr. Popo asked. "He should be happy to hear about it!"

"Goku will be back for a day…but she won't."

Mr. Popo stood there, and nodded his head.

"I'm going to make some tea."

Videl began to tap her foot. She drove for 128.7 miles to go shopping with Gohan and Pan. It couldn't be anywhere close to Satan City, and it couldn't be anywhere near Gohan's house. Well Gohan's house was three hundred miles away, so driving over a hundred miles was better than three hundred. But he was late.

They were meeting in a city called Walletstown. She never been there before, and neither has Gohan. All Videl knew what that it had a mall, and thousand of shopping places. She wanted to do some shopping herself…but he was late.

"Argh I told him to be here at one," Videl said with a slight shiver. It was chilly outside, and all Videl had on was a sweater and a pair of jeans. Her father told her to wear a jacket, but did she listen? No.

Videl looked around and saw people bundled up for the cool air. She had to wait outside so Gohan could see her, but so far she hasn't seen him or Pan.

"It's a crosswalk you idiot!"

Videl turned around and saw Gohan on the street yelling at a car in front of him. The driver yelled back, and drove off when Gohan made it fully across the street. He had Pan in one hand, a diaper bag on his shoulder, and a cup of something in his free hand.

"Stopping traffic I see," Videl said crossing her arms and smirking.

"No, I just enjoy walking in front of moving cars," Gohan replied. He hand Videl the cup in his hand. "Here. I figured I get you hot coca since I'm late."

"You forty-five minutes late," Videl said grabbing the coco from Gohan's hands.

"I realized it was cold outside," Gohan began to explain. "I had to go back home and grab a blanket for Pan. Then I realized that the blanket was going to keep her body warm, but her head needs to be covered. So I had to run back home, grab a hat, and started to leave again. Well during our travel, Pan decided to take off the hat and throw it every five minutes. Every five minutes I had to grab a hat, and somehow while picking up her hat she lost her shoe, and I had to go back and find her shoe. I found my keys, and I have no idea they were missing in the first place, but no shoes. So we travel with one shoe on her foot and with no hat, and then I had to do a diaper change at some fast food place. During the whole changing process she wanted to wear her hat, but the diaper was off and changing a diaper and trying to put on a hat was a pain and I left a huge mess in the bathroom. I looked at my watch and noticed that I was running late so I grabbed you some coco as an apology for being late."

Videl walked over to the carrier in Gohan's hand. She lifted up the blanket and saw a very happy Pan. The little baby was full of smiles and laughs. She remembered Videl.

Videl picked up Pan from out of the carrier and laughed. Gohan, who was trying to find which capsule he put the stroller in, noticed what Videl was laughing at.

"Geez Gohan," she said with a smile, "did you leave her pants in the rest room along with a sock?"

Little Pan was wearing a blue baby sweater with an Eeyore design on the top right corner. She was wearing a sock on one foot, while the other foot had a shoe but no sock. Thus her Elmo diaper being shown for the whole world to see.

"Apparently I pack shirts or her to change into but no pants or shoes," Gohan said moving baby shirts around still trying to find her stroller. "Ha! Found it!"

Gohan pulled out a capsule out of the diaper bag. He pressed the button on top and dropped it on the ground. Smoked appeared, and once it cleared Gohan realized that he had the wrong capsule.

People began to gather as they saw the stack of coloring books, action figures, and Play-Doh piled on the sidewalk. Gohan looked at the pile puzzled. Videl started to laugh.

Goten smiled as he had his capsule of arts and crafts. Boy, did he love to color and make clay dinosaurs. He pressed the button on the capsule, and to his surprise it wasn't his coloring books, action figures, or his Play-Doh. Instead it was a playpen with baby toys and a rattle inside. Goten's lower lip began to stick out, and a whine came from his open mouth.

"I have no idea where that came from," Gohan said as they headed to the first store they saw to get out of the cold. Lucky for Gohan, the store had a baby department so he could get his kid shoes, socks, and pants. People started to stare as they saw a baby in a stroller with no pants on…especially when it's cold outside.

Pan was in the stroller drinking milk from the bottle. Gohan was thrilled beyond relief when Pan learned how to hold her own bottle. It made shopping a lot easier since he can have both arms to shop, instead of having one arm holding Pan while the other fed her a bottle.

Gohan started looking at baby clothes while Videl paid attention to Pan. You could hear the little baby laugh in the whole department store. That put a smile on Gohan's face.

"Hey Gohan," Videl spoke while Pan had a hold of her finger.

"Yeah?"

"Will your girlfriend be mad knowing that you're out with another girl?"

"I can't find a matching bottom to go with her top," Gohan said switching the subject. "And even when I did there are no shoes to match. I guess I'll have to buy a whole new outfit for her to wear."

Gohan continued to pick out clothes, completely ignoring Videl's question. He stacked the clothes on his arm, and had a few pairs of shoes in his hands. Videl looked down at Pan, whose little head was turned towards her father. She made a baby moan, and began to gnaw on Videl's finger.

'Maybe he didn't tell his girlfriend,' Videl thought to herself as she handed Pan a teething ring. She stood up and walked towards the handles. She then started to follow Gohan through the department as he picked up clothes. 'Well I did tell him that he had to hang out with me or else I tell the school about Pan.'

"Here." Videl snapped out of her thoughts and saw a piled of clothes in Gohan's hands. "There's a place in the women's dressing room where Pan can try on clothes. She's up a size, but sometimes the sizes are too big. Shopping for baby clothes is a pain in the butt!"

"I can see," Videl said looking at the pile of clothes on top of the stroller. They were mostly long sleeved shirts, and elastic pants. "Okay then."

Videl walked into the dressing room while Gohan waited outside. He folded his arms and leaned up against the wall.

"Look Mommy," a little girl cried as she ran over to a stuffed animal. The little girl picked it up and ran it over to her mother. "Kitty!"

"Yes sweetie that's a kitty cat," the mother said bending down and taking the stuffed animal out of the child's hand. "But you have enough stuffed animals."

"No, kitty," the little girl cried. "It needs me!"

The mother smiled at her child.

"Now why does it need you?"

"Cause kitty needs a family. I have a Mommy and a Daddy and a brother, but kitty doesn't have a mommy or daddy. I can be her mommy!"

"And who's going to be Daddy," the mother asked with a laugh.

"Brother."

The mother smiled and stood up.

"Okay," the mother said grabbing the young girl's hand. The child cheered, and the two walked by Gohan.

"I love you Mommy!"

"I love you too sweetie."

Gohan watched as the two walked by, and lowered his head. He noticed that all the people in the baby department were in pairs. Parents shopping with kids, mom's and dad's shopping for children's clothes laughing and having a good time, Videl's voice echoing throughout the store because Pan won't stay still…

………

"Pan you have to lay-ah no don't kick off your pants! No it took me forever to put them…" Gohan blinked. "Stop throwing your shoe at me!" You could hear baby laughter in the store. "Oh you think it's funny because I can't put clothes on you huh? Well, I know for a fact the all babies are ticklish!"

Pan screamed in laughter.

"Having trouble in there," Gohan shouted in the dressing room.

"Not one bit," Videl replied in a laugh. "But two extra hands can't hurt."

The lady in front of the fitting room allowed Gohan to go in. He saw a pair of pants fly out of the fitting room, and knew immediately where Videl and Pan were. He opened the door and saw baby clothes all over the place, and Pan in only a diaper lying on a bench in the fitting room. Some of Videl's hair was sticking out all over the place.

"I forgot to tell you that dressing up Pan is no walk in the park," Gohan said leaning on the fitting room door.

"How can you dress her everyday," Videl asked as Gohan walked over and grabbed a few pairs of clothes.

"Watch." Gohan grabbed a bag of Cheerios out of the diaper bag. Pan's eyes went wide as Gohan dangled the cereal in front of her face. He used his free hand to put on a pair of pants, and managed to snap on a shirt. He pulled out a Cheerio and placed it in Pan's mouth. "She will only listen if there's food in front of her face."

"Looks more like a bribe to me," Videl said crossing her arms.

"Well at least she kept her pants on," Gohan said getting face to face with Videl. Their eyes locked for a few moments…until a pair of baby pants landed on Gohan's face.

"For a mere ten seconds," Videl said pulling off the small pair of pants.

"I should invest in baby belts."

Videl and Gohan continued to dress Pan, even though clothes were being thrown all over the place. After a few pairs of clothes were tried on, Pan calmed down, which made changing clothes a lot easier.

Videl stood beside Gohan as he tried to put a shirt on Pan. She distracted Pan with a Cheerio, and looked in the mirror beside her. She saw herself next to Gohan, and the smile he had on his face. He rarely smiled at school, and she never seen him happy. But being with his daughter lit his face up. He had a great smile.

"Is everything going well," the fitting room lady said peeking through the door.

"Everything's going well," Gohan said finding an outfit he liked. "Is there anyway we can ring this outfit up without taking it off?"

"We'll have to de-sensor the baby first," the lady said pointing to the sensors attached to Pan's clothes. The lady sniffed the air. "If you like, we can ring her up and you can hand her to her mother to change her while I ring up the clothes."

"She's not…" Gohan started to say, but instead bit his bottom lip. He grabbed Pan and told Videl to grab some clothes he wanted to buy. Once they got to the register, Videl placed the clothes on the desk while Pan was de-sensored. Gohan handed Videl a diaper and wipe, and she went to change Pan.

"Gohan you have got to stop feeding this kid Cheerios," Videl shouted from the fitting room. Gohan chuckled to himself. When Videl came out of the fitting room she saw Gohan with a smile on his face.

But his eyes…

They were still dark, even when he smiled a real smile.

Pan reached out her chubby arms to her father. Gohan grabbed Pan from Videl's arms, and kissed her on the forehead. He capsized the baby clothes and placed the capsule in his pocket. He looked at Videl and smiled at her. Videl smiled back, expect her cheeks were tinted with blush.

Gohan pushed the stroller with one hand with Videl right by his side. She glanced up at Gohan, and placed her hand next to his on the stroller. She liked this side of him. The happy, not depressed gloomy, guy that sits next to her in class.

That's when it hit Videl.

She liked Gohan…she liked him more than a friend. Videl Satan had a crush on Gohan.

'But he has a girlfriend,' Videl thought to herself. 'At least I think he does.'

Hooray another chapter!

I'm trying to update as fast as I can. In the last month I was working two jobs, and I was rarely on the computer, but now I am back down to one. .

Next time on FTSOMC:

Shopping fun continues, but the fun is stopped when two people appear back into Gohan's life.


	13. Unexpected

Disclaimer: I have $3 to my name…more than what I had last time! But, still not enough to own the characters of Dragonball Z. Emo tear.

Videl was having trouble changing Pan's diaper. All Pan did was kick, laugh, and try to crawl away. Videl panicked when Pan almost fell over, and Gohan had the Cheerios. No distraction to help change a diaper, and no Gohan to help either. He was using the men's room, and there were no diaper changing table in there.

After ten minutes passed, Videl finally put on a fresh new diaper on Pan. She headed out the bathroom, and there was Gohan standing outside the restrooms hands folded across his chest with his one foot pressed against the wall. His head was turned away, looking at the food court that was down the hall.

"You're right," Videl spoke, snapping Gohan out of his daze. Gohan turned his head at Videl. "She's not an easy diaper to change."

Gohan chuckled as he pushed himself off the wall. He walked over to Videl, and grabbed Pan out of her arms.

"When she was little it was easier," Gohan said holding Pan close to him. "Once she learned that she can move her arms and legs are when diaper changing became a hassle. Luckily Mr. Popo doesn't have any trouble changing a diaper."

'He magically puts one her,' Gohan thought to himself.

"Is Mr. Popo a babysitter," Videl asked as she pushed the stroller while Gohan carried Pan.

"Ah…yeah. When I go to work and school."

"I always thought your mother watched Pan?"

"Only when Mr. Popo travels with Dendae, and Piccolo doesn't enjoy…Mr. Popo is my back up baby sitter."

Videl raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Den-"

"I'm hungry," Gohan said changing the subject on baby sitters. "Let's get something to eat. Pan needs a bottle anyway."

Pan held her bottle in her stroller while Gohan watched. He ordered a pizza, but didn't touch his slice. He was too busy watching Pan, who was watching him, as she drank her third bottle. That baby could eat.

"So tell me," Gohan said starting the conversation before Videl could. "You grew up without your mother?"

"Yes and no," Videl said taking a sip of her soda. Gohan raised his eyes towards Videl. "My real mother died when I was young, but I have a step mom."

'That makes sense,' Gohan thought turning back towards Pan. 'Sharpener confused when he said that Videl's mom died when she was a baby. I guess her step mom left after the Cell Games.'

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: I noticed that when I re-read a bit of my story. Sorry)

"My dad made a big deal about the Cell Games," Videl started to say, waving a French fry as she spoke. "He got all these endorsements for marital arts, and he was putting work before family. So my step mom said it was either work or her. The money got to his head, so she left."

"That sucks," Gohan said still watching Pan. "I don't know why parents put work before family. I can't do that to Pan."

"Some parents think that they are heroes, but they don't realize how much they hurt their family." Videl said sticking a French fry in her mouth. "My dad doesn't even know that I exist, but who cares. I can take care of myself!" Videl stuck another french fry in her mouth and nodded her head. "I do marital arts too, and I can save lives just like him. I didn't defeat a powerful monster, but I can kick some bad guy butts!"

"It's the small things that matter the most," Gohan said taking the empty bottle out of Pan's hands. He picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. He began to pat her back. "Even though your dad is an ass, you still love him…right?"

"Well yeah he's my dad," Videl bluntly said. "He makes mistakes, but he's still my dad."

"Let's just say your dad told you to do something, and you didn't do it, and because you didn't do it he left." Gohan said getting a burp out of Pan. "Theoretically speaking of course."

"Then that's just bad parenting. Just because you didn't do as you were told doesn't mean you should leave."

"Well let's say because you didn't do it, but later on you realized that you made a mistake and your father had to clean up your mess."

"Like?"

"Let's say, making this up of course, your fighting a monster so powerful he could destroy the planet," Gohan said still patting Pan on the back. "You are powerful enough to destroy the monster, but because he tortured so many people you decided to torture him back. Your father tells you to kill him, but you still want to toy around with him. Now the monster grows and turns into a bomb, and there is nothing you can do because you didn't kill him while you still had the chance. Your dad appears, takes him to another planet, and the monster destroys the planet along with your father."

Videl blinked. Gohan stopped patting Pan, and placed her on his lap.

"Then…how can it be your fault," Videl said still blinking. "It's not your fault that the monster turned into a bomb."

"But my dad could have been wished back, but instead he said no."

"And his excuse," Videl asked, quite confused with everything going on.

"All the bad guys come to him, and if he stayed dead then no more bad guys would come."

"Maybe he is looking after you," Videl said throwing a french fry at Gohan. "It's a lame excuse, but he's putting you first. You have to see things at another angle before jumping to conclusion."

Gohan winkled his nose.

"You think you're so smart just because you make sense," Gohan said sticking his nose up in the air and placing Pan in her stroller. He glared over at Videl with pouty lips. "And there was no need to involve a french fry."

Gohan took the french fry off his lap and ate it. Videl smirked at Gohan as he stood up with his nose still up in the air.

'He just opened up and didn't even realize it,' Videl thought to herself. She stood up and dusted the crumbs off her pants. 'Although the story about his dad was confusing. Better not bring it up now. He's in a good mood, and he's cute when he's in a good mood.'

Gohan's stomach growled through the whole store. He completely forgot about his pizza, and the only thing he ate was a french fry. Videl bought Gohan a pretzel to sooth the monster in his stomach. His cheeks turned a shade of pink as she handed Gohan the pretzel. He said a small thank you followed by his stomach screaming for food.

Pan found it amusing.

They continued to go clothes shopping for Pan, but it soon turned out close shopping for Videl. Gohan stood there by the fitting room door, Pan sleeping in her stroller, waiting for Videl to finish changing. Why did women take forever?

"Are you done now," Gohan shouted through the fitting room hall. "It doesn't take ten minutes to try on a shirt and three pairs of pants."

"It does when it takes five minutes to look in the mirror," Videl shouted back. She came out of the dressing room with a pair of blue jeans and light blue turtle neck. "What do you think?"

"You're not fat and the pants do not make your butt look big," Gohan said not even looking in her direction.

"You were looking at my butt?"

"Wha…no!" Gohan shook his head. He looked at Videl and gave a small smile. "Sorry. It looks nice."

Videl folded her arms.

"Been shopping with women before," Videl asked with a raised eyebrow. "You know exactly what to say, but you never look."

"She always told me that too," Gohan said folding his arms.

"She?"

Gohan stiffened up.

"I said it looks nice," Gohan mumbled.

There went his good mood.

"I'm just saying that new paint will make the living room look brighter."

Gohan's eyes went wide. Videl saw his face pale while his arms fell to his side.

"Well I'm saying that the paint we have is fine."

"Oh no," Gohan said. "Get in the fitting room!"

Videl rushed in the fitting room with Gohan in tow right behind her with the stroller. He pushed the stroller from the fitting room entrance and pressed his back against the wall.

"We had that paint for twenty years," the lady said. She was short with her light brown hair up in a bun. She had a few grey hairs, and she looked old for her age.

"Then it can stay up another twenty years," the man said. He was taller, more built than the woman. His hair was white and brushed over. Like the woman, he was younger than he really looked. "What's wrong with white?"

"Everything."

"What's wrong," Videl whispered to Gohan.

Gohan looked down at Pan as she slept. The only thing he hoped for was that she wouldn't cry. The last thing he needed was to be caught.

"So are you going to get that dress," the man asked with frustration in his voice.

"Are we going to get new paint," the woman asked as her voice got closer. "I'm telling you that a little change can't hurt anything. You know, you've been unbearable ever since our daughter di-"

The lady froze as soon as she saw Gohan pressed up against the wall. Her eyes went wide and dropped her dress. She saw Pan in the stroller sleeping, and also saw Videl next to the stroller.

"What? Do you need a number to get into the fitting room," the man asked walking closer to the fitting room. "There's a cashier right over…" When the man saw Gohan, his face turned red. He also saw Pan with Videl close by. "You!"

"Now John calm down," the lady said pushing her husband away from Gohan.

"I am not going to calm down Marsha," John shouted. He pointed his finger at Gohan. "Not what he," he pointed his finger to Pan, "and that monster did to our daughter!"

"It's not her fault," Gohan shouted back. Pan made a small moan, and began to cry. Videl picked her up from a carrier to calm her down.

"It's nice to see you have a new replacement," John said glaring at Videl. "I'm glad our daughter meant so much to you."

"She's not a replacement," Gohan growled.

"I'm his cousin," Videl said. John and Marsha both looked at her. "From…his father's side."

"I never heard about you before," John said with a sneer. "What's your name?"

"Eva," Videl quickly said. If she said her real name then it would cause a bigger scene.

"You look familiar."

"Probably because I look like my cousin."

"John let's go," Marsha said trying to push John out of the fitting room. "I really don't need that dress, and if you don't want to paint the living room then that's fine."

"I'm not done with him" John shouted. "I still want to know why he let his so called 'daughter' kill our daughter? You said you loved her, but you let her die! I wish you would've died instead!"

"Now that's enough," Marsha shouted. Gohan lowered his head but kept his eyes on John. "We are leaving now!"

Marsha pushed John out of the fitting room, but quickly looked over the fitting room entrance.

"I'm glad Pan is doing well."

"Let's go," John shouted. Marsha quickly left, leaving Videl and Gohan standing there. Pan finally settled down, but was still grouchy from the rude awaking.

"Who were they," Videl asked. Gohan took a deep breath and grabbed Pan out of Videl's arms. He placed her back into the stroller and stuck a pacifier in her mouth to stop her whining. "Gohan?"

"They're Pan's grandparents," Gohan said pushing the stroller out of the fitting room. "I have to go."

"I'll see you in school," Videl said as Gohan pushed the stroller away. Gohan stopped and looked over at Videl.

"Thank you Videl," he said, and quickly headed out. Videl leaned on the fitting room entrance folding her arms. Even though they were in a tight situation she couldn't help but have a small smile.

Gohan finally made it to the Lookout with capsules full of baby clothes. Weather or not Pan was going to wear them, or even fit into them, was a question to be answered later. Gohan just wanted to fall on his bed and go to sleep.

Pan fell back asleep, and she was snuggled up close to her father. Piccolo saw Gohan walked towards his room with an emotionless face.

'And here I thought he was getting better,' Piccolo thought with a sigh. "Welcome back."

"I just want to go to bed," Gohan said dragging his feet.

"Your father will be coming back for a day," Piccolo said. Gohan stopped in his tracks. "I just thought you should know."

Gohan didn't say anything, and continued to walk to his room.

I will be going to an anime convention in Maryland July 20-23…or something like that. No cosplaying this year cause it's too late to order a costume.

Another chapter done!

Next time on For the Sake of my Child…I really don't know. It's a surprise!


	14. Lets cut class

Disclaimer: Nope…still do not own.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Yes, my grammar may not be the best but that's how I write. And remember, I am on a laptop and typing is a little bit harder to do. Sometimes when I put things in the italics it doesn't always show, and I don't check my work.

For some reason I type late at night, so there will be other mistakes. Oh, and one I am running into a lot is this button ; and you'll probably see it as I;m. I apologize for that.

And as spelling for the names go, I go with the way it sounds. Erasea's name is staying the same, and Dendae may not have an A, but I think I've always spelled it that way. Oh and I know about the ? but no one ever corrected my typing when it came to stories. So when it comes to "He did what," she cried…it's probably going to stay that way because I'm used to it. So please adjust. "He did what?" she cried, doesn't seem right for me. I'm sorry!! ;;

And this is someone who graduated High School three years ago. Sorry, I didn't go to college afterwards so my writing skills may suck. I do my best!

Oh and this:

"It's not easy being a single parent, and always depending on other people to help you."

If you read before hand he was more or less talking about himself, and his mom. Goku left after the Cell Games, leaving Chi-Chi to raise Gohan and Goten by herself. I'm sorry if I didn't make it so clear.

Oh and another thing! (I know what you're thinking…you just wanna read the story) Gohan doesn't really hate Goku. It will be explained later.

Kitten Kisses, Gohan has mood changes. He's happy one day, and upset the next. I lost my grandma recently, and some days I'm happy and some days I'm not. It all depends how I feel. If I'm in a good mood so is Gohan, but if I'm not then Gohan's not. I have an idea of what I want to write, and Gohan is going to have mood changes like a pregnant woman. :D Please bare…or bear…with the way I type. I'm sorry it's not perfect, but it's the way I write. And thank you for the reviews.

Thank you everyone for the reviews! I know it may take forever for chapters to go out, but remember I have three stories on one laptop. Plus my boyfriend wants to sleep at night and not hear the tapping on the computer.

And, I promise this is the last time, if you ever want to contact me please email me not the email I use for but I want it to be for all my fanfiction readers.

That's all. On with the story!!

Gohan leaned over the edge of the building looking down at his gym class that he was supposed to be in. But it was a day, like any other day, where his class was running the mile. Due to lack of energy, and laziness, Gohan stood on top of the building. He wasn't alone, though.

"Dude, that's so uncool," Sharpener said standing next to his friend. His hands were behind his head. "I mean, here you are a single parent trying to take care of a baby. Do they give you any credit at all?"

"None," Gohan mumbled.

"Well," Sharpener started to say, as he dropped his arms to his side. "At least Videl was there to back you up. C'mon, I know you like her."

"I don't like her," Gohan mumbled. "It was blackmail date."

"There is good news to this."

"What?"

"You'll be dating inside the family."

The building was ten stories high. So picture two little people on top of the building. Now picture one of them falling off.

"Wahhhhhhhh!"

Gohan still stood there leaning on the edge of the building. Piccolo floated up in front of him with Sharpener clinging on to Piccolo for dear life.

"Is this how you treat your friends," Piccolo shouted landing beside him. Gohan couldn't help but smirk. Piccolo looked at Sharpener. "You can let go of me now."

Sharpener looked up at Piccolo and slowly put his foot on the ground. Piccolo, almost as patient as Gohan, pushed Sharpener to the ground. Sharpener laid on the ground for a few minutes before pushing himself up to a sitting position.

"I'm just saying," Sharpener said folding his arms. "Videl backed you up. Quick thinking on the cousin part."

"Still," Gohan said pushing himself up. "I don't know how to deal with her parents. They never liked me no matter what I did."

"Impregnating their daughter probably wasn't such a good idea."

"The thing is…she wasn't supposed to."

Sharpener titled his head. He then quickly nodded his head.

"You think they would be thrilled," Sharpener said getting up from the ground. He walked up next to Gohan. "Your mother was happy though."

"Sorta," Gohan said rubbing his head. "She beat me with her frying pan first, and then went happy go lucky on the subject of a future grandchild."

"Happy go lucky," Piccolo said walking up to the other side of Gohan. "Your mother wanted her to have twins for twice the fun."

"Then the kids would grow up without a mom and dad," Sharpener said nodding his head. "Double the pleasure but not double the fun."

"I have a hard time dealing with one kid. I don't know how I'll be able to handle two," Gohan said.

"You could always go to Piccolo over here and say 'here! He's yours now!'"

"That kid would be dropped off in the forest just like his father," Piccolo said smiling. Gohan laughed.

"He'll be raised by dinosaurs," Gohan said.

"He'll still smell like his father," Sharpener said.

"As long as he has my brains then I don't care how he smells." Gohan looked at Sharpener. "Would your kid make it on his own?"

Sharpener shook his head.

"Nope," Sharpener confirmed. "He probably wouldn't survive with Piccolo either."

"I think the correct term is Piccolo wouldn't be able to survive your kid."

Sharpener laughed.

"If all else fails we give them to Mr. Popo."

"Deal."

Piccolo watched as the two joked around. He was glad that Gohan was getting back to his normal self.

"So, when's your dad coming back," Sharpener asked.

Piccolo sighed.

"Sometime in the early spring," Gohan replied. He looked down at the gym class. "Say, how about we get Videl up here?"

Piccolo stared at Gohan for a moment.

"Sure," Sharpener said. "A female touch never hurt anyone."

"Live with one," Gohan said. He jumped on the edge of building. "Hey Videl! Cut class and come with us to the arcade!"

"Mr. Son," the gym teacher shouted. "Maybe if you stop cutting class with Mr. Pencil then you would have a passing grade!"

"Naw that's okay," Sharpener said standing next to Gohan on the edge. "We would rather spend our money playing video games."

"Go ahead Videl," Erasea said pushing Videl towards the exit. "If any of the teachers ask I'll tell them you're saving the world."

"Miss Videl," the gym teacher shouted. "You better not be thinking about leaving school!"

Videl smiled at the gym teacher.

"You're right," Videl said with a smile. The gym teacher smiled. "I'm not going to think about leaving…I'm just going to go!" Videl quickly ran towards the building where Gohan and Sharpener were. She looked up as she ran. "I'll meet you half way!"

Sharpener gave a thumbs up to Gohan.

"I'm gonna walk down the stairs," Sharpener said putting his hands behind his head. "Running is not my style. And if you ask me, Videl could lose a little weight. Her thighs are looking rather bulky."

"Don't say that to her face," Gohan said. "Those thunder thighs can kill you."

Sharpener motioned his hand in the air in an 'I don't care' way. Gohan shook his head, but didn't follow his friend down the stairs.

"Are you going to follow him," Piccolo asked folding his arms.

"I am," Gohan said closing his eyes. "I've decided on something Piccolo."

"And what would that be?"

"I'm going to look for her." Piccolo looked at Gohan as his arms slowly fell. "I don't know where her parents put her, or if they did something else to her when she died, but I will find her."

"You don't even know where to look."

"I can't find anything if I don't look Piccolo," Gohan said turning towards Piccolo. "I think…it will put me more at ease."

"And what about your father?"

Piccolo knew it was risky question. Gohan never talked about his father much, and no one really knew if Gohan hated him, or unwillingly missed him. They, meaning the whole Z gang, assumed that Gohan had hatred towards Goku. With Goku leaving and not coming back like promised, it can crush an eleven year old heart.

Gohan grew quiet for a moment.

"I'm afraid Piccolo," Gohan admitted cracking a small smile as his head fell. A shadow covered his eyes. "He won't like what he sees."

"He had you at a young age."

"That's not what I mean." Gohan raised up his arm and started to walk away. Piccolo grunted and floated away.

Gohan finally made it to the middle of the stairway where Videl and Sharpener were waiting.

"Well it's about time," Sharpener said leaning up against the wall. "Videl and I were about to walk out on you."

"Don't listen to him," Videl said pointing to Sharpener. "He was out of breath when I saw him come down the stairs."

"Half way was a long way," Sharpener commented standing up straight. "So are we heading out or not?"

Zombies came coming out from every corner. Videl shot her red plastic gun at the zombie behind the school bus. She then shot another one who was coming up straight towards her, but her gun was out of ammo. The zombie exploded in front of her thanks to Gohan and his red plastic gun.

"Blow up that barrel for ammo," Gohan said shooting more zombies. Videl listened to Gohan and blew up the barrel. There it was.

"Now I have more ammo," Videl said shooting at the bullet on the screen. "Gohan, did you just shoot a bystander?"

"He got in the way," Gohan said shooting. "And so did that one!"

"That lowers the score every time you sh-" Videl watched as she shot an old lady walking by. Gohan looked over at her. "She looked like a zombie!"

"Yeah, and she was going to eat your brains out with her walker."

"She could have! Why did you shoot the lady with the baby stroller?"

"Kids are demons!"

"We are fighting zombies not demons!"

Gohan and Videl turned back to the screen. They both screamed as they saw a zombie "attack" them head on. They were both shooting at the zombie, but it was too late.

Game over.

They watched their score total, then it was subtracted by the pedestrians that they shot, and their score finally showed.

"Well that's not so bad," Gohan commented. "We broke even."

"I don't think we were supposed to break even," Videl said. "We could have had a better score if someone didn't shoot like a mad man."

"I got caught in the moment," Gohan said as they started to walk away. They found Sharpener doing a Whack-A-Mole against a little kid. A red light turned on over where the little boy won.

The little boy beat Sharpener.

"That's ten bucks mister," the boy said sticking out his hand. "You lost."

"I can't believe a kid beat me," Sharpener said reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a ten dollar bill and handed it to the kid. "There take it!"

The kid took the money and ran off. Sharpener walked and saw Gohan and Videl standing there.

"He cheated," Gohan asked.

"He cheated," Sharpener exclaimed. "He was using both hands at the same time. I tried using both hands, and he told his mother on me!"

"What did she say," Videl asked.

"She said to play fair or don't play at all."

They walked out of the arcade with Sharpener's hands in his pockets mumbling the whole time. They spent the whole day in the arcade playing video games, and eating tons of junk food. No one had any money left, and the last of the money was given to the little boy Sharpener was playing with.

So the three decided to walk around talking about kids, parents, and music. (Basic teenager stuff) Sharpener was complaining about the relationship with Ben's mom, and how hard it was fixing everything. Videl complained about her father, and how she wished he would talk to her step mom to fix things. Gohan complained on how he couldn't fix microwave after he put aluminum foil in there.

If it made any sense, a pizza was wrapped in the aluminum foil while the microwave caught on fire. Gohan didn't know the microwave was on fire only because he was used to the smell of something burning when he cooked. Even she would poke fun of him.

Flash Back

"Grab water! Grab buckets of water! Someone get rid of the fire!"

Gohan watched as she ran back and forth. The over was smoking, but there were no flames. He wanted to make her a nice dinner but ended up making a mess instead.

A pot of boiling water was over flowing with rice catching on the flames. The microwave was cooking peas, but Gohan put the timer on for too long. A seven minute vegetable had fifty-nine minutes left before it was done. There was dough stuck on the ceiling, the floor, and in both her and Gohan's hair.

I'm not even going to mention how the kitchen sink looks.

"There's no fire," Gohan said with oven mitts on his hands. "The pork is done, that's all."

Gohan opened the oven doors where more smoke poured out, and flames shot out. He quickly jumped back, but not fast enough as his oven mitts started to burn is fingers. He threw them on the ground and blew on his burnt fingers.

And that's how Chi-Chi found her kitchen as she came through her door, smoke alarm going off and all. Gohan was blowing at his fingers as she cried for water running around in circles.

Then she saw her kitchen sink.

:::Moments later:::

"Sorry Mom," Gohan said as his head was lowered, dough still stuck to his hair. Both he and his girlfriend were standing next to each other looking at the floor. "I just wanted to make a nice meal for us."

"You set my kitchen on fire," Chi-Chi shouted pointed a soapy sponge at Gohan. "I need a new oven, new oven mitts, and apparently a new smoke detector since the one we have didn't go off!"

"The smoke detector…melted," she said lowering her head more. "Um…lighter fluid doesn't put out a fire." Chi-Chi's eyes went wide. "I thought it was water."

Chi-Chi put the last of the clean dishes in her now burnt cabinets.

"I'm going to bed," Chi-Chi shouted throwing the sponge in her oddly shaped sink. "I can't believe you two are going to be parents in the next seven months!"

Chi-Chi yelled all the way up the stairs. Gohan looked over at her and grabbed her hand.

"So," Gohan began to say, "Do you think our kid can eat off of baby food for eighteen years?"

"I hope so," she said picking dough out of Gohan's hair. "Can we live off of pizza for the rest of our lives?"

"I can make a killer grilled cheese."

"Yeah," she cried happily. "There's no way we can start a fire from that."

Goten walked up the stairs to his mother's room. The door was shut, and little Goten knocked on it. Chi-Chi opened the door and saw her favorite son at the door.

"What is it sweetie," Chi-Chi asked in her loving motherly voice.

"Can you come downstairs," Goten asked scratching under his nose. "Gohan set the living room on fire."

Chi-Chi blinked, and then fainted on her bedroom floor.

"Water! Water! Where the hell is the lighter fluid!?" She was crying from downstairs.

DING!

"Peas are done," Gohan shouted.

End Flashback

BONG!

Gohan stepped back and rubbed his head. He looked up and saw a pole a few inches away from his face.

"I warned you," Sharpener said standing a few feet in front of Gohan. "I said 'hey watch out for the pole' and you walked into it anyway."

"Funny, I heard 'lets watch him walk into a pole,'" Videl said standing next to Sharpener with her arms folded.

"It doesn't matter," Gohan said walking around the pole. "I walked into it anyway."

"Hey Gohan, diapers are on sale," Sharpener said pointing to a store next to him. "Better stack up now."

"Buy one get one free," Gohan said walking into the store amazed. Sharpener and Videl walked in behind him, and diapers were being thrown at them. "Pan loves Winni the Pooh diapers, and these are extra comfort!"

Sharpener was maneuvering back and forth to catch the diapers being thrown at him. Videl was catching the extras that Sharpener couldn't catch. Gohan grabbed two extra and turned around to see two piles of diapers with legs.

"Where did Videl and Sharpener go?"

"How old is Pan going to be before you potty train her," Sharpener said sticking his head out from behind a pile. "This alone would last her until college!"

"It's nice that you are buying diapers and all but I have to go," Videl said dropping the stack of diapers thrown to her. "I have homework to do."

"Sharpener and I will handle the diapers," Gohan said picking up the diapers Videl put down. "See ya later."

"Bye." Videl waved her hand and walked out the door. Sharpener put his hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"So how are we going to get these diapers back at your place?"

Mr. Popo watched as Pan rocked in her swing. He was watering the flowers while she was speaking baby gibberish and sticking things in her mouth. Piccolo meditated by a tree on the Lookout, and felt two ki's approaching. He raised an eyebrow as he saw Gohan holding Sharpener in his arms with Sharpener holding diapers. Gohan had his backpack filled with diapers on his back.

Gohan carefully landed on the Lookout with his cheeks flushed with red. Sharpener, whose face was identical to Gohan's, got out of Gohan's arms and looked at his best friend.

"This little flight does not get mentioned to anyone," he said walking ahead of Gohan.

"Like I'm going to tell people I carried you in my arms," Gohan said walking over to Pan. A smile grew on his face as he walked over to his little girl.

Pan stopped gnawing on a toy when she saw her father. She cheered and threw the toy up in the air. It landed on the ground near Mr. Popo's feet.

"Yo Popo," Sharpener said walking by Mr. Popo.

"Hello Mr. Sharpener," Mr. Popo said smiling. "You both are back later than usual. Dinner is in the fridge when you are ready to eat."

"I better get my food now before Gohan eats it all," Sharpener said heading towards the kitchen.

"I'm not that bad," Gohan shouted picking Pan out if her swing. He carried her as he followed Sharpener. "You can cook yours first if you want to eat that bad."

"I think I will."

"As long as I fall asleep first before you do."

Sharpener stopped walking. He turned around facing Gohan with his hands behind his head.

"My snoring is not that bad," Sharpener said. "Besides, Pan's crying keeps me up all night."

"How can you tell," Gohan asked. "You're snoring blocks her out."

"I hear her cry all the time." Sharpener turned around and started walking again.

"You only hear her cry when she needs a diaper change," Gohan said catching up to Sharpener.

"Yeah, her stink keeps me up."

"Then you should change the diaper."

"She's not my kid."

"You two look like a married couple fighting on who gets to change the diaper," Piccolo said butting in the conversation. Gohan and Sharpener looked at each other. They quickly stepped aside from each other until they were a good distance apart. Piccolo smirked. "After dinner both of you need to get your homework done."

"Yes Mr. Piccolo," the both whined. They looked at each other again in disgust.

"Maybe you should sleep in the extra room," Gohan said.

"How am I supposed to copy your homework when you are sleeping in another room," Sharpener asked. Gohan glared at Sharpener. "I get A's that way!"

"What are you learning if you are copying my homework?" Gohan and Sharpener started walking again.

"I'm learning that you have all the right answers, and I pass because of it."

"I'm hiding my homework in Pan's diaper."

"How am I supposed to get A's that way?"

"It's teaching you to go through a lot of crap to get what you want."

"Like I'm digging through that dump."

Piccolo and Mr. Popo watched as the two disappeared.

It was nice. Gohan had a friend that he could talk to, and bring to the Lookout. Granted, it was high up in the air and Gohan had to hold Sharpener under his arms to fly up there. While flying, Gohan would drop Sharpener to see how fast he would fall, and how long it would take before he would hit ground. Call it a science project on gravity. Of course, Gohan would catch Sharpener before he went splat, but he did enjoy watching Sharpener panic as the ground came closer.

After eating dinner, and the leftovers, and the dessert, and drinking some day old milk the boys hit the books for some good old fashion homework. Gohan had Pan lying on some blankets a few feet away from him. She was too distracted with her toys.

Every once and a while Sharpener would look over at Gohan's paper. They were both lying on the floor, since they could fit their books on Gohan's desk. Gohan moved away, and started writing.

"How am I supposed to do my homework if you keep hiding the answers," Sharpener whined throwing his pencil across the room.

"Well maybe if you paid attention in class instead of sleeping then you can do your homework without a problem," Gohan said throwing his pencil at Sharpener. "I'm done anyway."

"So let me look at your paper for mis-" Sharpener looked down at his paper and saw Pan on top of it. She was on her little hands and knees looking up at Sharpener. "Dude, get your kid off my paper."

"She's just crawling that's all," Gohan said watching Pan crawl up towards him. He blinked. "She's crawling!"

Gohan swung his arms out hitting Sharpener right in the face, losing his balance and falling over. Gohan picked up Pan and hugged her tightly telling her how wonderful it was that she was crawling, and couldn't believe how fast she was growing. Sharpener sat back up rubbing his nose.

"Ow,"

"I can't believe she learned how to crawl," Gohan said putting Pan back down on the ground. He moved a few feet back and sat there. "Come to me Pan."

Pan sat there for a few minutes. She leaned forward and landed on her little hands. She began to crawl towards Gohan. Gohan cheered as Pan reached to him, and lifted her up in the air.

"Wait until she's potty trained," Sharpener said smiling. "Wow, she's really growing."

Gohan was too distracted to see Sharpener copying down the answers from his homework sheet. Sharpener would look up every once and a while to see if Gohan was paying attention, but Gohan was too busy making Pan crawl all over the place.

'Here's another A,' Sharpener thought quickly writing down the answers.

Done!

So I ended the chapter sooner than wanted, but I'm sick and I wanted a chapter out. I don't know what the next chapter will be, but I think it will have some G/V. Hm, I wonder when Goku comes back home?


	15. Videl baby sits

Disclaimer: Still do not, and habits are to break.

PS. I did put in page breaks in the last chapter, but I guess it didn't come up like it should. So, I'm going to (PG) for Page break, because +,-,,/, or aaaaaaa never works. It could be the laptop, the doc, or being stupid. I'm now checking the preview before I put up a chapter. Although I was very happy with my latest Stranger chapter. The bold came out and everything! Hopefully everything will be spaced out a little better. My grammar will still suck a little, and there will be , instead of .'s in speaking because I'm lazy and don't want to fix it. Sorry Kitten Kisses '' (Although that was the longest comment ever lol)

Onwards!

Videl had everything prepared. The living room was baby proof, and she had gates in front of the stairs just in case. All the doors were locked, all the breakable stuff was stored away, and her old playpen was pulled out from the attic along with some old toys. Even Hercule helped baby proof the house by removing his trophies off the tables. He seemed a little excited that Videl was babysitting a baby.

Ben was cute and all, but all he ever did was talk. You couldn't even give him a cookie to make him quiet. He would talk with his mouth full. Videl would lie to Sharpener so she wouldn't have to baby sit his son, and be stuck watching Pokemon for hours on end. Pokemon wasn't so bad, but Ben wanted to see the same episodes over and over again. He would bring over the same DVD, pop it in, and then start talking about Pokemon. Seeing the same episodes over and over again is boring, and having a kid talk nothing about Pokemon was frustrating.

This time, though, she wasn't babysitting Ben. She was babysitting another baby that she loved more than Ben, although she would never admit it. At least this baby didn't watch Pokemon; she watched Blues Clues.

And to think, Gohan only called her to get some notes from school.

(Flashback)

Ring….ring…ring…

Videl was lying in her bed reading a book when her cell phone started to ring. She looked at her caller ID and saw it was Gohan calling. Her face turned red. He never called her before, unless he was forced to call her. Videl quickly adjusted herself by sitting on her knees, and taking a deep breath.

"Hello," Videl spoke, her voice a little shaky. On the other end she could hear a baby crying, and some manic woman screaming.

"For heaven's sake Gohan, change her diaper!" Videl could tell that was Gohan's mother. She remembers that barbaric yell from anywhere.

"I'm trying to make a phone call," Gohan shouted back. Videl heard some muffs, and a smaller voice on the other line.

"Why are you giving her to me?" Videl laughed. She could picture Gohan handed Pan to Goten trying to get out of the screaming range. "She stinks!"

"Let me make this phone call and I'll change her!" Videl smiled. The screaming of Pan, the whining of Goten, and the horrific shouting from Chi-Chi were getting further and further away. She heard Gohan sigh. "This would really suck if I got the voicemail."

"Sorry I'm not here to answer the phone," Videl started to say, "but the baby screaming and the mother shouting are making me deaf. If I can hear you then my hearing has come back. Beep!"

"Funny." Videl giggled. His voice sounded frustrated, but relieved. "Did you take notes in class today?"

"You mean while you and Sharpener were sleeping?"

"No droll stains please."

Gohan was floating up in the air, a few hundred feet over his house. He could faintly hear Pan still crying, and his mother yelling at Goten to change her before the flies come.

"I have them here," Videl's voice on the end was far, but it was clearly heard that she was gathering the paper. "Need them for the homework assignment due next Monday?"

"Could you hold on one minute? I have someone on the other line."

Videl heard a click on her end. It was only for about two minutes before she heard Pan screaming on the other end, and Gohan's mom yelling on the other end.

"I'm not going to baby-sit her today," Videl heard Chi-Chi scream.

"But I have to work and Sharpener canceled," Gohan screamed. "I can't take care of her!"

"That's not my problem Gohan. You have to be a responsible parent and do what's right for your child. Call your manager and tell him you can't come in."

"I did that two weeks ago" Gohan whined. "I'll get fired if I call out again."

"That's not my problem."

Pan stopped crying, and made a few baby sounds.

"Videlllll."

(End flashback)

Hercule came into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Well, I did everything to baby proof the other rooms just in case," he said clapping his hands against each other.

"Dad, I told you that you didn't have to do anything," Videl said folding her arms across her chest. "I'll be keeping her in the living room and no where else."

"But you never know when she will crawl away into another room and get hurt." Videl raised an eyebrow at him. "I-I'm not saying you're not responsible, I mean, I know you are responsible but babies tend to go places where they shouldn't…like the kitchen! There are knives all over the place, and she may end up crawling in the blender."

"The blender?" Videl shook her head and sighed. "Do you want to help me baby-sit?"

Hercule's face lit up.

"Well if you truly need the help I'm sure I can lend a hand."

Hercule put out his chest and laughed.

"You never helped me with Ben."

Hercule stopped laughing.

"Well…you see…I only know how to take care of baby girls." He laughed a little. "Their diapers are easier to change too."

Videl smiled.

The doorbell rang, and Hercule was quick at the door. Videl followed behind, giving her father a gentle push away from the door. He seemed a little too happy about this.

Videl opened up the door and blinked.

Gohan had a huge, and I mean huge, baby bag filled with diapers and bottles. He held Pan in one of his arms, with his other hand was carrying a baby shoe, and a stuffed animal. In his mouth was a pacifier, and a knapsack over his shoulders. He handed Hercule the baby stuff, and handed Pan to Videl. Pan gave a happy cry as Videl kissed her on the forehead.

"Hold this," Gohan said sticking the pacifier in Videl's mouth. Her face turned red. It was, or at least in her mind, a direct kiss from Gohan to her. Pan frowned, and took the pacifier from Videl's mouth and put it in hers.

Gohan pulled his knapsack from his shoulders, went in, and pulled out a piece of paper.

"These are emergency numbers," Gohan said handed Videl the piece of paper. "It has her doctor's number on there, my work number, and Bulma is the emergency contact since my mom just had to go to her house today. Where's your bathroom?"

"First door on the right," Videl said pointing at the door.

Gohan started to walk towards the door.

"She eats a lot," Gohan said as he walked. "It's a family thing where babies eat a lot, so don't think you're going to over feed her." Gohan walked in the bathroom and turned on the light. He left the door a crack open. "Now when she eats a lot she poops a lot." Videl could hear his clothes coming off. "So I think I have enough diapers for the night. I packed fifteen diapers, but she has diarrhea so there is medication for her in the diaper bag."

"Fifteen diapers for one night," Hercule mumbled.

"She also has a rash that's going away, so there is a lotion where the diapers are packed," Gohan said sticking out his head, and buttoning his white long sleeve shirt. "She just had a nap so she may be a little cranky."

Gohan went back in, and Videl could see Gohan shoving his regular clothes in the knapsack. He came out with his work clothes on, and trying to tie his tie. He ended up making a huge knot instead, so Videl handed Pan to Hercule.

Videl walked over to Gohan and grabbed his tie.

"Try buttoning the choker before you put on your tie," Videl said buttoning the button on Gohan's neck. Gohan looked straight up as Videl fixed his tie. "Now it looks better."

"Thanks," Gohan said loosening the tie a little bit. "If there are any problems please call me."

"Don't worry Gohan," Videl said. "My dad defeated Cell remember? I'm sure there will be no problems here."

Gohan looked over at Hercule, who was having trouble balancing everything all at once. To Gohan's surprise, Pan wasn't crying at all. Normally when someone she didn't know held her she would cry. For once, Pan wasn't screaming her little head off.

Gohan looked at his watched.

"I'm running late," Gohan exclaimed. He ran over to Pan and picked her out of Hercule's hands. Everything Hercule was holding fell on the ground when Gohan grabbed Pan. "Now you behave and don't give Videl a headache. I'm running out of babysitters because of you."

Gohan gave her a kiss goodbye, and handed Pan to Videl. Hercule and Videl watched as Gohan ran out the door and out on the sidewalk. Thunder rolled as he disappeared around the corner, and the blue skies turned to grey.

"I wonder if he as an umbrella," Hercule said amazed by the speed Gohan was running.

"I think an umbrella is the last thing on his mind," Videl said.

(PG)

Hercule was lying on the ground where Pan was sitting. Pan sat there waiting for Hercule to remove his eyes from his face in the all popular game of…

"Peek-a-boo," Hercule said removing his hands away from his face. Pan started laughing. Videl watched from the couch and giggled a little bit. Hercule hid his face again, and Pan stopped laughing. You can tell by her little face she was waiting for his hands to move from his face. "Peek-a-boo!"

Pan went into another fit of giggles. She laughed so hard that she fell backwards, but continued to laugh and kick her feet. Hercule grabbed her tiny feet and started to tickle them. Pan's baby laughter filled up the house.

"She quite a giggling machine," Videl said sliding from the couch to the ground. Hercule let go of Pan's feet. Pan rolled over and started to crawl to Videl.

"I'm going to grab a camera," Hercule jumping up from the ground. Videl blinked.

Hercule finally came back with a camcorder with the little red light on. He bent down to Pan's level and started recording. Pan, who never seen a camcorder, looked at it with suck amazement. She reached her little hand on the glass, blocking the lens and her body.

"Why are you recording her Daddy," Videl asked picking up Pan in her arms. Hercule looked at Videl, and lowered the camera.

"Well you see…I never captured you as a baby on a video recorder," Hercule admitted as his cheeks turned red. "Pan looks a lot like you when you were younger. When you told me about her I couldn't help but remember you as a baby. I wasn't a great father was I?"

Videl smiled. She had a bottle ready for Pan, and began to feed her.

"How about we do this," Videl said watching Pan drink her milk. "Let's make a video for Gohan about Pan. I'm sure he'll love it!"

Hercule smiled and moved up closer to Videl.

"You like him, don't you?"

Videl dropped the milk. Pan, who was enjoying her milk, realized that she was being fed anymore. Her little hands made a fist, and she began to cry. Videl quickly picked up the bottle and stuck it in Pan's mouth. Pan grabbed hold of the bottle tightly. She was hungry.

"Ah…no Daddy he's just a friend," Videl said, her face still red of embarrassment.

"A close friend?"

"I doubt." Videl took the bottle out of Pan's mouth. She placed Pan on her shoulder and patted her on the back. "I think he's kinda sorta dating someone. I think he's in the same situation as Sharpener. He doesn't say much about Pan's mother, but her grandparents hate her…and they hate Gohan. They called Pan a murder."

Pan burped, and she burped very loudly. Videl pulled Pan at arms length and looked at Pan in shock. Such a small baby with a very loud burp. Where did that come from?

"I hope that's not her breath that smells like that," Hercule said from across the room. Videl got a good whiff, and gagged.

"Did it go through here that fast," Videl said putting Pan on the ground. "I thought Gohan was crazy when he packed fifteen diapers. I already used five!"

"And she went through three cans of baby food," Hercule said noticing the empty baby bottles on the table. "And that's her second bottle, right?"

"Oh God Daddy you have to change this one," Videl said getting up and covering her mouth. "That one is bad!"

Videl quickly left the room. Hercule grabbed a clothes line pin and stuck it on his nose. Even though he couldn't breathe out of his nose, he could still smell that raunchy scent.

(PG)

Gohan looked out the window as he watched the rain fall down hard. Lightening stuck and thunder roared, and he was stuck at work. You would think it be dead on a horrible night like tonight, but no. The restaurant was busy, and had to be a waiter and bust boy. Doing both was difficult, and people weren't tipping very well. He was miserable.

"Break's over Gohan," the boss said tapping Gohan on his shoulder. "Table five needs to be cleaned off, and once you do that I have people at table eleven waiting for you. Cassy got them their drinks, but she needs to go on her break soon too."

"Okay," Gohan said.

His job wasn't so bad; it was the fact that his day didn't turn out well. Piccolo, Dendae, and Mr. Popo had to go to another planet for some God meeting. Sharpener couldn't baby-sit Pan because Ben was sick, and his mother…well…lets not go there.

Gohan quickly cleaned up the table and rushed the dishes in the back. He didn't have to do the dishes, so he quickly dropped them off. He sped he way to table eleven with his ordering pad in hand. He stopped midway when he saw someone very familiar sitting at that table. A vein appeared on the half saiyan's forehead.

"I'll be your waiter today," Gohan said though his teeth. "Today's specials are liars on toast and why are you here when your kid is sick with a side of I'm going to kill you."

A man with long blonde stiffened in his seat. His head slowly turned around at the mad waiter in front of him.

"H-hi Gohan," Sharpener said with a small laugh. Gohan's ordering pad was crumbling in his hands. "I thought you were on…ah…dish duty today."

"Someone called out so now I do both," Gohan said as his pen snapped in two. Blue ink began to drip from his hand. "Ben must be really sick to have his father eating out."

"Like I said, I'm trying to make a good second impression with Ben's mom." Sharpener titled his head to the woman sitting next to him.

"So where's Ben?"

"At my mothers."

Gohan slammed his hand on the table.

"What would you like to eat," Gohan said trying to keep his cool. Sharpener gulped.

"Um…baby back ribs," Sharpener replied watching Gohan about to snap. "Check please."

(PG)

Pan was sleeping soundly in the playpen while Videl watched some TV. Pan, the cute little baby that ate a lot, went through eleven diapers out of the fifteen diapers Gohan gave her. Videl didn't believe Gohan when he stacked the diaper bag with diapers.

Videl sniffed the air. Pan began to whine, as Videl pulled out diaper number twelve.

Babies poop, but not as much as Pan. She ate a lot, she pooped a lot, but she was a very happy little baby once she was changed. Videl did love taking care of Pan, even though Gohan was very protective of her.

Videl looked out the window at the pouring rain. She just finished using diaper number fourteen, and Gohan was almost done work. (There was more in between, but I forgot what I wanted to write)

'I guess it does take about fifteen diapers for Pan,' Videl thought as she laid her fingers on the window. 'No wonder Gohan's eyes light up on a diaper sale.'

"And this little piggy went wee-wee-wee," Hercule said playing with Pan's toes. "All the way home."

Pan laughed as her little toes wiggled. Hercule picked up Pan and walked towards Videl. Pan looked at her reflection in the window, and put her lips on the clear screen.

"How cute," Videl said taking Pan out of Hercule's arms. "Are you kissing yourself?"

Pan giggled as she stuffed her foot in her mouth. Apparently she'll kiss anything.

"Hey, isn't that Gohan," Hercule asked leaning towards the window a little more.

Videl moved closer to the window. She saw someone running through the rain from a distance. She quickly ran to the front door and opened it. She stuck her head out, but kept Pan inside.

It was Gohan all right. Soaking wet from head to toe, covered in dirt and mud. Videl handed Pan to Hercule and grabbed an umbrella near by. She opened it and walked outside. She met Gohan outside in front of her house.

Gohan stopped underneath her umbrella and caught his breath. Videl could see his breath from the cold and his lips a faded color of blue.

"You're going to get sick," Videl said placing her hand on her hip. "You should have taken an umbrella."

"I was thinking about it," Gohan said with his breathing back to normal, "but I didn't want to be seen with a pink polka dotted umbrella."

Videl blushed. They headed towards the front door, and Gohan could see Pan reaching out for him. Hercule was trying to pull her back before she fell.

They made it inside, and Gohan squeezed out the water in his hair. The house was warm, but Gohan's lips were still blue.

"I'll get you some spare clothes," Hercule said placing Pan in the playpen. Pan began to whine. Her daddy was back, and she wanted his attention. So what does a baby do for attention?

Cry her little head off. Wait a minute…this is Pan we're talking about. What does little Pan do to get her father's attention?

Scream her little head.

Gohan sighed. He made his way over to Pan with his wet shoes leaving puddles where he walked. He took off his tie as he bent down near the playpen. Pan laid there whining wanting to be picked up. Gohan put his arm down in the playpen and touched Pan's face. His cold fingers rubbed along Pan's warm face. Pan shivered and had little goose bumps on her skin.

"Daddy is cold right now," Gohan said reaching for a toy and handing it to Pan. "Once Daddy warms up then we can play."

Pan is a baby that does not take no for an answer. So, doing what Pan does best, she threw a little baby temper tantrum by screaming and crying.

Gohan, utterly exhausted from a long and busy day at work, reached in the baby bag and pulled out a can of baby food. His hands were shaking as he tried to twist off the lid. Videl bent down with a bowl and spoon. She grabbed the baby food. She poured it in the bowl and stirred it up with the spoon.

Hercule came back with a pair of sweatpants and an extra large shirt. Gohan looked at the shirt and sighed.

World Champion.

Yeah, World Champ all right.

"You should take a hot shower to warm up," Hercule said handing Gohan a towel. "Leave your wet clothes outside the bathroom and Videl will dry them for you."

"I should be getting home," Gohan said dreading the fly home.

"Nonsense," Hercule said as Videl fed Pan. Food would keep and saiyan quiet. "It's cold, raining, and you could be struck by lightening. You are staying here until the rain stops, and I will not take no for an answer."

"But-"

"And I will have cold medicine ready for you when you are done your shower. You don't want Pan to get sick either."

"But-"

"You can't fight him Gohan," Videl said smiling. "He did defeat Cell after all."

"I doubt Cell would take cold medicine," Gohan said standing up from the playpen. He took the clothes and towel and headed towards the shower.

Within minutes of Gohan's departure, and all the food gone, Pan began to cry once again. Videl and Hercule did their best to keep her quiet, but Pan wanted her daddy and she wanted him now.

With quick thinking, Hercule grabbed a bottle from the fridge. Within seconds Pan stopped crying and enjoyed the bottle.

Pan began to fall asleep while drinking her bottle. She tried her best to stay up, but with all the crying and food intake little Pan fell into a dead sleep. Hercule placed Pan in the playpen and tucked her in with a few blankets.

Finally, the house was quiet. Videl and Hercule plopped down on the couch with their feet propped up on a table.

"She was good," Videl said, "until Gohan came back."

"Babies are very clingy," Hercule said. "You were at that age too."

"Did I scream, cry, and poop like her?"

Hercule thought for a moment. He shook his head no.

Gohan came out of the bathroom with a towel over his head. He began to dry his hair as he walked towards the playpen. He noticed Pan sleeping there tucked in with some blankets. He glanced over at Videl and Hercule on the couch.

They looked exhausted.

"She wasn't bad, was she," Gohan asked placing the towel around his neck.

"How many diapers does she go through a day," Hercule asked as Gohan sat next to Videl.

"Too many," Gohan said. "My mom said that I went through diapers, and my brother went through a lot too. It's all from my dad's side."

"You're father is Goku, right," Videl asked. Hercule froze.

'Goku,' Hercule thought remembering the Cell Games from years ago. 'The same Goku at the Cell Games?'

"Yeah," Gohan answered.

"Was he at the…Cell Games," Hercule asked, his voice shaking. Gohan tried not to smile. He could call Hercule a liar right then and there, and his title of World Champion will be pulled away from him. It was a perfect moment.

Too bad Gohan really didn't care if Hercule took the credit. He rather be the delivery boy who stood on the sidelines then World Champ.

"He is," Gohan said looking at his hands. He made a fist. "But he couldn't defeat Cell."

"That's so cool," Videl said, placing her hands on Gohan's thighs. "Your dad was there for the Cell Games? Wait…" Videl removed her hands. "You're not the delivery boy, are you?"

Gohan leaned back on the couch and placed his hands behind his back. The Satan's were smarter than they looked, especially Hercule.

"I was."

Hercule fell off the couch.

"Really," Videl exclaimed. "So you saw my father defeat Cell?"

Gohan smiled.

"I can't say," Gohan said closing his eyes. "I think I passed out."

Hercule got up from the couch. Gohan looked at Hercule and winked at him. Hercule relaxed and stretched.

"I'd love to stay and change more diapers but I need my beddy-by," Hercule said walking away. "Good night, and be careful going home Gohan."

"Thanks," Gohan said. He looked over at the window and saw it pouring outside. There was no way he was going to make it home in that weather, especially flying and not getting Pan wet.

"Wanna watch some TV," Videl asked.

"Sure," Gohan replied.

"I'll make some popcorn. I think there's a movie on tonight we can watch."

Gohan looked over at his sleeping child. She looked so peaceful when she wasn't screaming her head off. At least she behaved well for Videl and Hercule. Anyone else would hand Pan back over to him, push him out the door, and say good night and never come back.

Vegeta was having a bad day that day anyway, and was the only one who kicked both him and Pan out.

Gohan leaned back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and felt his forehead. He could feel that he was getting warm, and whenever he had a fever he would get tired fast. He knew he wasn't going to last through the movie without dozing off. As soon as the rain stopped he was leaving, with a fever if he had too.

"Here."

Gohan turned his head at Videl. She had a bowl of popcorn in one hand and a glass of ice water in the other. Gohan grabbed the ice water and took a sip.

"Sorry," Gohan apologized placing the glass on top of a coaster on the table.

"For what," Videl asked, sitting next to Gohan and pulling a blanket over both of them.

"For putting Pan on you on the last minute."

"It was no problem. I mean, I had fun." Videl scooted closer to Gohan bringing the bowel of popcorn with her. "I rather take care of her instead of Ben. She doesn't ask why a lot."

Gohan smiled.

"It's hard." Gohan finished drinking his glass of water and placed it on the table. Videl moved closer, although Gohan didn't notice. They were touching each other's thighs.

"Having a kid is hard," Videl said.

"It's not that." Gohan sighed. "It's hard taking care of a baby by yourself. Pan's mom…Pan's mom died during birth." Videl's face paled.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. She wasn't supposed to be pregnant in the first place." Gohan chuckled. "When she was born she has surgery, and that surgery didn't allow her to have a baby. So being as stupid as we were we just did it. I never thought she would be pregnant, but when she found out she was happy. Although…"

(Flashback)

Gohan laid by her side with a cold wet wash cloth on top of her head. She laid on their bed smiling up at Gohan with her belly about to burst.

"Don't worry," she said as she gently touched Gohan on his forearm. "I'm sure most pregnant women get sick before their baby is due."

"But a fever is bad," Gohan said concerned. "And you're two weeks late. Most women go to the hospital if they are two weeks late."

"Hey, do you see a pile of water underneath me," she joked. "Once there is a pile of water, or if I'm screaming in unbearable pain, then we can go. I'm not doing either." Gohan pinched her. "Ouch!"

"You just screamed in pain so I guess we gotta go."

"I hate you."

Gohan picked up his pregnant girlfriend and carried her out the bedroom door.

"Mom, we're heading to the hospital," Gohan said as he walked by his mother. Chi-Chi's face lifted up.

"Did she pop," Chi-Chi exclaimed.

"No, but she has a fever and is in pain."

"Because he pinched me," she said as she defended herself. Chi-Chi looked at her concerned.

"Sweetie, if you have a fever it's better to go to the hospital," Chi-Chi said feeling her forehead. "Your fever can hurt your baby."

"This baby is part saiyan," she said as she pointed at her belly. "Nothing is going to hurt this kid, but this kid is hurting me. When this baby comes out and I can't lose the baby weight it's all Gohan's fault."

"Why mine," Gohan asked. She pointed a finger up at Gohan.

"It's your super saiyan sperm that got me knocked up buddy!"

Gohan's face turned slightly red, along with Chi-Chi's.

"Let's just take you to the hospital where they can give you some drugs," Chi-Chi said grabbing her purse.

"Will I get loopy and scream bloody murder?" Her face lit up as she spoke.

"If you want."

"All right! I can scream bloody murder and kill Gohan at the same time! I'll be pushing out a baby to prove my innocence!"

"Your baby won't have a daddy if you kill me," Gohan commented as they walked out the door.

"She'll have two mommies."

Gohan stopped walking and looked down at her. She smiled and stuck out her tongue.

"I don't want that image in my head of you and my mom," Gohan said as he continued to walk.

(End Flashback)

Gohan closed his eyes.

"I tend to separate myself from people," Gohan said as he placed his head on Videl's shoulders. Videl froze. "I can't help if I'm a little cold sometimes. I don't mean to be…I just don't like…being…alone."

Videl looked at her shoulder. Gohan was knocked out cold. Videl placed her head on top of Gohan's, and placed her hand on his head.

"You're not alone Gohan," Videl said with a soft smile. "You have me."

END CHAPTER!

Sorry it took a while! I had laptop problems!! Don't know what the next chapter is, but it will start where this one finished!

-CrazyGohanGurl


	16. So here's what happened

Disclaimer: Never own and never will.

Gohan looked over the edge to watch his gym class play baseball. There he was again, up on the same building watching the same gym class do some sort of activity. The teacher decided not to run the mile today. Instead, he thought baseball was a great way to get his lazy students to participate in class.

Well that plan failed.

Gohan hated baseball. He would hit the ball too hard, run too fast, and jump up thirty feet in the air to catch the ball. A single would be a homerun for him. Nothing like showing off your powers in front of thirty or so people. Yeah, being labeled a freak wasn't on his to do list today.

"It's not a big deal," Sharpener said sitting up against the wall Gohan was leaning on. "It happens. You were sick, and Videl gave you the TLC you needed."

"It worried the hell out of Piccolo," Gohan said. "He thought I ran away."

"I can see where he's coming from." Sharpener stood up and stretched. "Single parent, making ends meat, school…yeah that can drive anyone crazy."

"You want to know what really drives me crazy?" Gohan said turning his head towards Sharpener. "People who lie about their kids being sick and getting caught."

"Hey, hey, hey. I would be sleeping in your arms that night. I saved ourselves an awkward moment."

(Flashback)

The TV was turned down as stale popcorn sat on the table. Two sleeping teenagers were sleeping on the couch with one teenagers arm around the other. Pan looked at the two teenagers sleeping on the couch together. She whined a little, but neither of the teenagers moved. She whined a little louder, but the two teenagers still slept. Pan started to cry, but the teenagers were sleeping like logs. Frustrated, and had a dirty diaper, Pan screamed.

Gohan tucked in his head behind Videl's back. He did not want to get up from his spot. He was comfy, he was sleeping, and he was holding Videl with his-

Gohan pushed himself up from the couch; his arm still around Videl. He looked over at Pan and saw her staring at him. Videl rolled over and noticed Gohan's arm around her. The two teens eyes met, and they quickly separated. Their faces were bright red.

Gohan got up from the couch, and held his head. He walked over to the playpen and pick up Pan. Videl turned on a bigger light, blinding everyone in the room. Pan was blinking a lot, and Gohan was trying to figure out how many Pan's he was holding. Everyone's vision cleared so Gohan went to check Pan's diaper. He noticed it was wet and sighed.

He went into the diaper bag to search for a diaper. He started throwing toys and blankets from the bag, and could not find a diaper anywhere.

"Wasn't there one more?" Gohan asked searching around the diaper bag. He sat down on the ground, and placed Pan between his legs.

"I don't know," Videl said walking over towards Gohan. She bent down and looked at Gohan. She placed a hand over his forehead. "You're warm."

"Yeah I know." Gohan sighed. He looked out the window. It was still raining outside, but at least the thunder and lightening stopped. He looked over at the clock; it was two in the morning. He handed Pan over to Videl and stood up. "There's a twenty four hour store near by right?"

"Yeah," Videl answered.

"I'll be back."

"Wait what are you talking about?" Gohan started to head towards the door, and Videl was quickly there to follow. "Are you going out there?"

"I have to. Pan needs diapers."

"You're sick Gohan! You can't be going out in the rain! You'll get worse!"

"It will only be for a few minutes," Gohan said grabbing his coat from coat holder. It seemed dried enough, but then again it was going to be wet again. "I can run there."

"How do you think you got sick in the first place?" Videl had Pan on her hip. At least the little tyke was quiet for once.

"I don't see you going outside to get diapers."

"Then I'll get diapers and you stay here!"

"You can't go out there!"

"Why not?"

"It's raining!"

"So?"

"You'll get sick!"

"You're already sick," Videl exclaimed. "If you get worse then Pan will get worse. Do you really want to handle a sick child when you're sick yourself?"

Gohan stood there quiet. He turned his back towards Videl and reached for the door handle.

Before he grabbed the door handle, the door swung open. Gohan quickly jumped back, and stood in front of Videl with his arm stretched out in front of her. Sickness kicking in, Gohan wobbled a bit but still stood in front of Videl. (Yeah it sounds weird, but I hope you can picture it)

"No need to fear, Hercule is here!" Hercule said standing in front of the door. He had on a yellow rain coat, and was holding a bag in his hands. "I noticed Pan ran out of diapers, so I decided to go grab some since she will be here a while."

"Be here a while?" Gohan questioned. He looked behind his shoulder at Videl. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well you have to stay here kid," Hercule said walking through the door. He dropped the bags on the floor, and removed his rain coat. He had on boots, but he was wearing rubber ducky pajamas. Videl's face turned red from embarrassment. Hercule pulled the diapers out of the bag, and a smaller box as well. "Pan needs diapers, and daddy here needs medication for him to feel better."

"B-but I can't stay," Gohan tried to explain. "I have to-"

"Oh nonsense! Do you know how bad I would look having you walk out of this house like you are now?"

"But Pan needs clothes and-"

"I still have some of Videl's baby clothes up in the attic." Hercule interrupted again. "Trust me! You can rest in one of the guest rooms until you get better…unless you want to snuggle up with my daughter on the couch again."

Gohan's face turned red. Hercule walked up to Gohan and put the box of pills in Gohan's face. Knowing that he would never win, and escaping would leave him passed out somewhere, Gohan snatched the pack of pills from Hercule's hand.

"Thank you," Gohan mumbled admitting defeat.

"Now let me show you were you are sleeping." Hercule spoke as he had one hand on Gohan's back, leading him to a guest room. "You'll have your own bathroom and shower. I have spare clothes you can borrow for the day if you need them. Pan will sleep with Videl, so you can get a full nights rest without any worry. I'll make a nice breakfast in the morning, so you can eat…"

Hercule's voice trailed off as they walked further away. Videl stood there and had a small smile on her face. The smile soon disappeared once she got a whiff of what else was in Pan's diaper.

(End Flashback)

"At least you had someone in your arms that night," Sharpener said as he sat down on edge of the building. His feet dangled over the building. Gohan stood up and joined him. "I got dumped."

Gohan merely nodded.

"Why?" He asked.

"She said I'm a great father," Sharpener started to say, "but I lack boyfriend material. She thought giving it another try would help us, but she doesn't feel the same as I do. I decided to give her custody of Ben, since her parents are more responsible than mine. I can't raise a kid by myself."

Gohan looked at Sharpener and sighed.

"Neither can I," Gohan replied, looking up at the sky.

"I need to find a job," Sharpener said kicking the building with his heel. He looked over at Gohan with puppy dog eyes, and his lower lip sticking out.

(PG)

"Gohan! This guy you mentioned is doing great!" Gohan's boss exclaimed. Gohan looked over at Sharpener as he swoon the ladies as he took their order. The girls were giggling and smiling as Sharpener complemented their hair. "We needed a new waiter, and he's perfect! Maybe we can get some good business."

"Yeah," Gohan said as Sharpener walked away from the table. The girls all got together and started talking about their hot waiter. "He sure knows how to take an order."

"If he can last three months you get a bonus, seven hundred zenny to be exact."

Gohan perked up a little bit. He followed Sharpener as he went to place the order to the cook. He watched as Sharpener wiped his forehead.

"Sharpener…buddy…pal…" Gohan said walking over to him. Sharpener's face paled a little bit. "Come with me for a minute."

"S-sure," Sharpener stuttered. He followed Gohan to the bathroom and stopped once they entered. "So uh, how dish duty?"

Gohan pinned Sharpener to the wall.

"You are going to like this job," Gohan said getting face to face with Sharpener. "You are going to stay here and make a nice living off of tips. You are not going to quit, and I'll make sure you'll never get fired. Okay?"

Sharpener trembled. Gohan let go of him and stretched his arms, and cracked his neck. He looked over at his best friend and smiled.

"Have a good first day at work."

Yeah I know, it took a while for an update but here it is! I'm going to push further ahead in the chapters, and not do a day to day thing. I have to get Goku in the story somehow.

-CrazyGohanGurl


	17. Valentines Day

Disclaimer: Nope, nope. Still don't own, and I never, ever will.

Author's Note: Yeah, I know another long update. I'm sorry. T.T

Valentine's Day.

The one day of the year where girls give boys candy because they like them. Gohan never really minded the holiday. In fact, he used to look forward to it ever year. When she was still alive, she used to bake homemade chocolate every Valentine's Day. Baking…cooking…not her real string point.

*Flashback*

She stood there with her arms stretched out, wearing a pink apron covered from head to toe in chocolate. Her head was down, as she presented her chocolates to Gohan, wrapped in a red plastic bag with a pink ribbon holding the bag tightly. Gohan, younger than he is now, looked at her confused. She was a real good friend, his best friend as he told the others, so why did she bake him chocolate? He took the bag and examined it.

"It was my first attempt," she said standing up straight. Chocolate dripped on the living room floor in Gohan's house. "I bake the chocolates for you because I like you more than a friend."

Gohan stood there speechless. She liked him more than a friend? His face suddenly turned red.

"Well…um," he stuttered. He looked at the bag in his hand and back at her. "I like you a lot too, but I think we're too young to be lovers."

She fell on the ground. Gohan looked at her, confused once again.

"Not lovers," she shouted standing on her feet once again. "Boyfriend and girlfriend you doofus!" Her faced turned red. "Lovers come later if you want."

"Oh." Gohan pulled off the red ribbon and saw chocolate shaped…blobs. One looked like an exploding heart, and teddy bear with three legs, one arm, and no head. There was cupid, or was it a Teenage Mutant Turtle? Gohan only hoped they tasted better than they looked. He took a bit out of the exploding heart and tasted it's chocolately…

Saltiness.

Gohan chewed and swallowed. They were very salty, and didn't taste good at all. His stomach churned, and didn't enjoy the taste either. These had to be the worse chocolates he ever tasted.

"They taste great," Gohan said with a big smile, eating a salty turtle.

"Really?" Her eyes glowed and she began to jump up and down. Chocolate flew all over the place landing on all the furniture. She hugged Gohan, and covered him in chocolate as well. "I thought I messed up big time! I'm so glad you like them!"

"I would like to have them again," Gohan said as he could feel his stomach disagreeing with him. "Next year…as boyfriend and girlfriend."

She pulled away from Gohan and smiled.

"Next year as boyfriend and girlfriend."

*End Flashback*

Every Valentine's Day he would get chocolate from her. Every year she never mastered the recipe, and every year all her chocolates tasted like salt. He would eat them with a smile every time, and end up being sick the next day. The things he did to make her happy ended up killing his stomach in the end. He shouldn't talk; his cooking was never good to begin with.

Gohan turned the numbers on his locker. Sharpener was next to him, and they were both silent. This year was their first year without a girlfriend. Sharpener was dumped, and hasn't found another girlfriend ever since. He always said that he doesn't have time for one, and he wants more time with his son. Although his ex has a new boyfriend. Sharpener says it doesn't bother him, but Gohan can see through the mask. Deep down inside it's killing him, but he manages to go on.

"Do you think we'll have boxes of chocolates in our lockers," Sharpener asked unlocking his locker but not opening it up. "I read it in the manga all the time."

"Are there girls around the corner watching us," Gohan asked, unlocking his locker but not opening it as well. Sharpener looked around and shrugged his shoulders. "We'll see once we open out lockers."

Both opened their lockers at the same time. The both stood there in silence.

"Did you get anything," Sharpener asked.

"I got a note," Gohan replied. "'You are a meanie, and you should stop being rude to girls.'"

"I got a note too," Sharpener said. "'You are a pervert.' Hey I think I got your note!"

Gohan got his books and closed his locker. He punched Sharpener in the shoulder and headed off to class. Sharpener laughed and rubbed his shoulder. He soon followed Gohan into the classroom.

All around them girls were giving chocolates to guys. Gohan and Sharpener were the only ones who didn't receive any chocolates. Not like they wanted any chocolates anyway…

"I wish someone would share their candy," Sharpener said laying his arms flat on the desk. His chin was on top as well. "I'm hungry, that's all."

"I wouldn't mind having something salty," Gohan said resting his head on his hand. He looked over at the seat next to him. Videl and Erasea's seat were both empty. "You would think on a day like today Videl and Erasea would be here."

"Videl hates the holiday. She said that she would never waste her time baking chocolates for a stupid guy."

"Smart girl," Gohan commented. The class grew quiet when Videl and Erasea entered the classroom. Gohan raised his hand off his hand and blinked. The two girls were covered from head to toe in chocolate. Sharpener started to laugh.

"I wait for this every year!" Sharpener started to laugh harder as the two girls walked up the stairs. "So Erasea, who did you bake for this year?"

"Shut up Sharpener." Erasea sat down with a splosh. Videl sat down next to her with her cheeks turned red. She avoided eye contact with Gohan. "I baked a nice batch for someone special, and Videl bake some of her own."

"Videl…bake? Oh please tell me you made some for me," Sharpener said drying his tears. "Seriously, did you bake some for me?"

"No one likes you Sharpener," Erasea spoke as she wiped some chocolate off her sleeve. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a little pink bag with red hearts all over it. She tied the little bag with red ribbon. She smiled and stood up. She walked next to Gohan and presented the chocolates to him. "I made you some chocolates, and I hope that maybe we can go to the movies or something."

The class all stared at Gohan and Erasea. Videl looked down on her lap, griping onto her black spandex pants. Gohan stared up at Erasea and blinked. He picked up the chocolates and placed it next to him.

"I don't like chocolates," Gohan said pushing the little pink bag towards Sharpener. "And I don't like you. So don't try to give me something and expect something in return. It makes you look desperate."

The class wasn't really surprised with Gohan's response. They were shocked that someone would try to give him candy, and ask him out. Erasea just stood there with her fists by her side.

"It was just pity candy," Erasea cried out as she stormed back in her seat. "I was just trying to be nice and get to know you better. Geez Gohan, you're such a meanie!"

The class went back to their own thing when the teacher entered the class. Videl had a little smile on her face as she heard Erasea complain about Gohan.

****

After a long day of evil looks from many women, and Sharpener complaining how sweet Erasea's chocolate was, Gohan stood by his locker starring out into the world. Everyone was already in their next class, and Gohan was killing some time before he had to go to work. His classes were done for the day, but he stayed for a little while longer. Videl said that she needed to borrow some notes, and the best way to get them was in between classes. Less people, and no one to smack your papers on the floor.

Gohan saw Videl walking down the hall. She was still covered in chocolate from head to toe, and she went to gym class that way. She stayed on the rooftop and watched the class from below. Gohan and Sharpener had to participate since their grade was rather low. Instead of playing soccer with the rest of the class they ended up playing poker with a few other classmates. The teachers saw it as class participation and gave them a good grade for the day. It was rare seeing them in their gym clothes playing with other students.

"Sorry it took me a while to get here," Videl said making her way towards Gohan. "I had to go to the office to drop off papers."

"I'm surprised that you're still wearing chocolate." Videl's cheeks turned a small shade of pink.

"I was helping Erasea make some chocolates and ended up splashing it all around us. I though using a blender would help smooth out the chocolate."

"Blenders don't always work," Gohan said with a smile. "Especially when you're trying to make your own baby food. You think you're doing something cheap and easy, and end up wearing peas and bananas in your hair."

"I'm sure that was fun to wash out."

"Having a hungry kid and no food? Yeah, not fun. Oh the notes!" Gohan reached into his backpack. Videl quickly pulled his hand out of his bag.

"Actually…I didn't need you're notes." Gohan stared at her in utter confusion.

"Then what did you…"

"I-I baked you some chocolates." Videl pulled out a blue bag with an orange ribbon tied to it. She extended out her hands with the little bag of chocolates resting on them. "I know you hate pink, so I decided to make it more guy-ish, a-and you have a daughter at home, so I know you s-see a lot of pink…and I tried my best to bake them but I think I messed up."

Gohan examined the little blue bag. He was surprised that after rejected Erasea so harshly no one would try and give him a second chance. Videl is his friend, Erasea is not.

Gohan picked up the little blue bag out of Videl's hands. He pulled the little orange ribbon to see what cutesy chocolates she made him. To his surprise the little chocolates were stars. At least he thought they were stars.

"They did form well in the mold," Videl said moving her hands to her side. She kept her head low. "They were supposed to be frogs."

Frogs, stars, what the difference. All that mattered was that he got some chocolates from his friend, and not some ditzy blonde. Gohan tossed a piece of candy into his mouth. After a few chews his taste buds started to come in. The chocolate was very…

…very…

…salty.

His cheeks puckered in a little bit, and the first piece of chocolate was very hard to swallow. He managed, and knew that his stomach was going to get it's revenge later. Gohan couldn't help but smile.

"They're delicious."

Videl looked up and smiled back.

"Good," she said. "I thought maybe the salt fell in. I'm glad you like them."

Gohan stuck another piece in his mouth. Apparently, the next piece was saltier than the last. But still, he ate the piece of chocolate with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Videl. I'll see you tomorrow!"

Gohan waved good bye as he headed out the school door. Videl twirled in the hallway, splashing chocolate on the lockers.

***Later that night***

"Gohan, I think you should head home if you're going to have your head in the toilet all night." Gohan's manager said as he stood next to Gohan. Gohan raised up his arm and pointed his finger in the air.

"It'll go away," Gohan said as his voice echoed in the toilet. "I just need to stay here for another hour or two. I always get this kind of chocolate. Each year worse than the last."

"Then maybe you should ease up on the chocolates next year."

"I should…but the chocolates are too good."

End Chapter.

I know, I know. CrazyGohanGurl, you're fanfiction is great but why the long updates? The answer:

Lack of motivation, some websites being a distraction, and sometimes the keys on the laptop doesn't pop up when hit. The reason behind that is too much cat fur in the keys. All was being typed well until the kitty jumped on the laptop. Yeah.

Till next time!

And no, I'm not quitting the fanfiction. It just takes me a long time to update. D:


	18. Pan's Doctors appointment

I FOUND THE CHAPTER!

I've been looking for this chapter! You see, I may have accidently deleted this, and my work decided to delete anything 30 days old. So then they have a recovery thingie, and then the search began.

Still do not own.

This whole single parent thing wasn't easy, but at least there are good friends to help you out. Gohan and Videl were at the doctors for Pan's check-up, and she was getting a shot. Before the appointment Gohan was pacing around, thinking how horrible it was that Pan was getting a needle. She was going to cry, she was going to be in pain, and he didn't know if he could take her screaming. His mother took her the first time for her first shot since Gohan was too worried about it. This time he had to do it…by himself. Gohan was not ready to do it by himself, so he called Videl.

"You gotta come with me please," Gohan pleaded on the phone. "I can't do this by myself! She's going to cry and it's going to my fault! My little girl is going to be in so much pain, and I have to stand by and watch! Please Videl come with me so she doesn't see me as some evil father watching her being tortured!"

Gohan wasn't doing as well in the waiting room. He kept tapping his foot and pacing around. Videl was holding Pan and bouncing her on her knee. Gohan would look over and see his little girl laughing and having a good time. How can he put her through that torture? She may never laugh like that again, and she will hate him for the rest of her life.

Rest.

Of.

Her.

Life.

"I think she should decide when she's ready to have her shots," Gohan said sitting next to Videl as he tapped his fingers on the arm rest. "Shots can be real painful, and she should grow a little more to where she can take the pain."

"Gohan, you know shots aren't that bad," Videl said watching Gohan fidget around. "She'll never remember it, and it's real quick."

"But she's going to cry!" Gohan got up from the chair. Other patients in the waiting room were watching him as they had their children as well. "They stab you, insert some strange liquid, and you bleed! You can bleed to death for your health! They give you colorful band-aids to make you feel better, but they hurt when you rip them off! Do you know how much pain Pan is going to be in?"

"Momma I don't want to get a shot," one little kid cried. "I don't want to die!"

"Me neither Mommy," a little girl said as tears filled her eyes. "Please take me home."

All the little kids in the room started to whine and cry. A nurse came out and saw many mothers trying to calm down their children. She looked over at Videl, whose face was bright red, and Gohan, who began biting his nails.

"Pan," the nurse spoke quietly. Gohan looked over. Videl stood up carrying a happy Pan in her arms. "What a cute baby! She looks so happy." Gohan whimpered. "Is that the father?"

"He's…taking it a little hard," Videl said.

"From the looks of it, she gets her bravery from you." Videl looked down at the ground.

"She's not-"

"She has to have your bravery," Gohan said clamping onto Videl's arm. "You are so calm about this, and it makes her calm, so hopefully she'll be a trooper…right?"

Poor Gohan.

They headed into the back room where Pan's height and weight were checked. They checked her temperature, eyes and ears. Gohan watched as the doctor moved a toy in her face back and forth. She kept laughing and giggling and reaching for her toy.

'I'm never going to see that smile again,' Gohan thought as the doctor handed Pan her toy. He watched as the doctor rubbed alcohol on her shoulder, and went through the draw a grabbed a needle. Gohan's face went pale.

"Are you okay," the nurse asked. Gohan watched as the doctor put the needle in a liquid and sucked up the liquid. Videl grabbed Gohan's hand.

"You're going to feel a little pinch," the doctor said as he headed his way towards Pan. Gohan clenched onto Videl's hand as he watched the needle pierce through his daughter's skin.

Pan's laughing stopped. Her little eyes began to water and her lower lip began to tremble.

"She hates me," Gohan exclaimed as he hugged Videl. "I am the world's worst father! I shouldn't even be a dad! Why did I let her get a shot?"

The doctor distracted Pan with her toy before she burst into tears. It was a stuff pink bear that jingled when you moved it. The doctor moved the bear in front of Pan's face. She sniffed, but the jingles seemed to catch her attention. The doctor moved the bear close to her face and pulled away. Pan giggled and reached for the bear. Gohan looked over and realized that his daughter was okay. She wasn't crying.

The nurse put a pretty neon pink band-aid on Pan's shoulder. Pan didn't even notice, and played with her bear.

"She's alive," Gohan cheered spinning Videl in the air. "She doesn't hate me!"

"If there's a rash it's normal," the doctor said looking through her chart. "It may be a little tender, but with a few days she won't even know she had a shot." The doctor flipped over a few pages. "Now your chart says that you haven't had all your childhood shots."

Gohan's face went pale once more.

"It's just a pinch," the nurse said. Gohan eyed Videl, then eyed the door. He did his best to escape, but the nurse, the doctor, and Videl pulled him back. He held onto the opening of the door while all three tried to pull him back.

"I'm perfectly fine," Gohan yelled holding on for dear life. "I don't need anymore shots! I don't want any needles in my body! I want my Mommy!"

Gohan and Videl walked through town with Pan sleeping in a stroller. Gohan rubbed his arm where he had his shot. The nurse gave him a neon blue band-aid, and a lolly pop for being such a big boy and not crying. He still winced when he touched it. Videl pushed Pan in the stroller since she didn't want Gohan to put his arm in anymore pain.

"That was fun," Videl commented. Gohan glared over at Videl and pulled the lolly pop out of his mouth.

"That was not fun, and needles hurt," Gohan said sticking his lolly pop back in his mouth. He folded his arms and pouted.

"You really are a big baby when it comes to needles." Gohan pulled the lolly pop out of his mouth.

"I am not a big baby."

"Then why were you so happy when the nurse said you can choose your own lolly pop?"

"I saw they had lemon and I like lemon," Gohan answered. He stuck the lolly pop back in his mouth. He did not want to go back to the doctors ever again. They were evil. "Thanks for coming."

"You know I would do anything for you," Videl said as she blushed. She was really happy when Gohan hugged her.

She couldn't help but smile.

Gohan looked over at Videl. His cheeks turned a slight shade of pink as well. He looked up at the white clouds in the sky.

She was up there. Pan's mom…his lover…he realized that he hasn't been thinking about her much recently. He's been distracted with school, and taking care of their daughter. He had great friends that were always around him, and living with Piccolo was one of the best decisions he ever made. Living with his mom had too many memories of her. She lived with him as well, since her parents kicked her out. Now he can go to his mom's and not think about her. Maybe he was moving on.

Pan began to stir. She started to cry and Videl stopped walking. Gohan watched as Videl pulled Pan out of her stroller and held her. She checked the back of her diaper and noticed that Pan's diaper was full. Gohan didn't need to look; he could smell it from a mile away.

"You poor baby," Videl said as she close back up the diaper. "It's okay. We're going to give you a fresh new diaper."

"There's a park over there," Gohan said pointing across the street. "We can use a park bench to change her."

"Good idea."

Gohan pushed the stroller as they made it over to the park. Videl grabbed a blanket and placed it over the bench. Pan kept crying, like any baby does, until the diaper was completely changed. Videl wrapped her up tightly in the blanket when she was finished and rocked her back and forth. Pan stopped her crying and kept staring at Videl. She reached over and pulled at one of Videl's pink tails. Videl stopped her before she stuck the hair in her mouth.

Pan didn't like that at all.

She began to cry once more and Videl did her best to quiet her down. She grabbed a teething ring out of the stroller and placed it in Pan's mouth. Pan whimpered a bit, and then started gnawing on the ring. She smiled, happy to have something in her mouth for her teeth.

"You have this baby thing down," Gohan said with the lolly pop stick in his mouth. "I'm impressed."

"I used to baby sit a lot," Videl said adjusting Pan in her arms. "Erasea and I used to do it together all the time. She's the one who taught me how to change a diaper. She said sometimes you had to man handle the baby in order to get the new diaper back on. I baby sat a six month old and he pooped his diaper. That was also the same day he learned how to roll over. It was disgusting."

"Been there. One time I was doing my homework and changing a diaper at the same time. I wasn't paying much attention, and Pan ended up crawling away with my English paper between her butt cheeks."

Videl giggled. They sat down on the park bench talking. Winter was turning into spring, and the cherry blossoms were starting to bud. Gohan picked up Pan from Videl's arm and lifted her up in the air. Pan dropped her teething ring onto Gohan's head and laughed. Gohan placed her on his legs and bounced her around.

An elderly couple taking a warm winter walk stopped in front of Gohan and Videl. They smiled as they watched Pan laugh.

"What a beautiful baby girl," the older lady said. Gohan looked at the couple and smiled at them.

"Thank you," Gohan said turning Pan around and sitting her on his lap. He placed the teething ring back into her mouth. The older lady looked over at Videl.

"She's handful, isn't she?"

"Not as bad as him," Videl said pointing at Gohan. The older gentleman gently brushed Pan on her cheeks.

"I bet if you are a good girl, Mommy and Daddy will buy you a pony," the old man joked. Videl's smiled faded a little. Gohan looked over at Videl.

"I think we can get her a stuffed pony," Gohan said. Videl looked up at Gohan, surprised. "She had to go to the doctor's to get a shot. I think she deserves a stuff pony for being so brave."

It was quite common when Videl hung out with Gohan and Pan that she was mistaken for Pan's mother. Gohan would always comment that Videl wasn't her mother, or that the mother wasn't around anymore. Videl knew that, and she would always play along saying that she was just helping. They were friends, and Gohan would keep repeating that over and over again. This time it was different.

"Maybe when she's older she can get a real pony," the old man said as he pulled away. "It's so nice to see a young couple such as yourselves having a good time with their child."

"Our children and grandchildren are having lives of their own," the older lady said. "It's so nice to watch them grow and become something wonderful. I hope you are enjoying your life together."

The older couple waved and walked away. Gohan held Pan close and kissed her on the forehead.

"Do you think…" Gohan paused. He looked over at Videl. She looked at him with her sky blue eyes. Today they seemed to sparkle.

"Do I think what," Videl asked. Gohan blushed a little.

"Do you think…we'll be like that in the future? Being old and happy?"

"I think so," Videl answered.

"Together?"

Videl looked at Gohan. His cheeks were pink as he looked out the horizon. Was he asking her out? What should she say? What should she do?

Pan threw her teeth ring up and hit Gohan's nose. Gohan covered his nose as the teething ring fell onto Pan's lap. Pan then put the ring back in her mouth as if nothing ever happened. Videl leaned over in front of Gohan.

"Let me see," she said as she parted his hands from his nose. She gave it a look.

"Is it bleeding," Gohan asked.

"Your nose is perfectly fine. You're not bleeding, but she did manage to scrape it a little." Videl blushed as she kissed the tip of Gohan's nose. "A-all better?"

Gohan turned bright red. He didn't think she would do something like that! Maybe she did like him. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would be.

Videl was more surprised at herself. She had no idea what she was thinking, and she did the only thing that came to mind. She's been kissing way to many of Pan's boo-boos.

"Movies." Videl looked at Gohan confused. "I think…we should go see a movie."

"Now," Videl asked. Pan wasn't good at being still, and babies in the movie theater sucked. They wouldn't be able to watch a movie with a screaming child and popcorn being thrown at them.

"I think we should go see a movie…by ourselves." Gohan was trying not to make this conversation anymore awkward as it already was. "You know like a…a…"

"Date?"

Gohan looked over at Videl. She was no longer blushing. Gohan knew he was by the way his face felt. It was cool outside, but to Gohan everything was getting hotter. He had to pull himself together.

He stood up from the bench, holding Pan with one hand by his stomach, and his other arm straight at his side with a clenched fist.

"I would like to go out with you," Gohan said. "I would like to go to the movies with you. I would like to share pop corn with you. I would like to know if you are free Friday after school and we can have dinner."

There. He said it.

"I would like that," Videl said. Pan screamed and flung her teething ring up in the air again. This time she threw it behind Gohan, and laughed louder when it made a clunk on the ground. That clunk soon turned into a splash. Gohan turned around and noticed Pan's teething ring fell right though a sewer gate, and landed in the dirty water. He saw something white fly over his head, and realized that it was a little tiny shoe. That didn't make a clunk, but instead went straight to splash.

Gohan pulled Pan in front of him and watched as she pulled off her other shoe. She noticed Gohan looking at her, and looking at her shoeless foot. She laughed and threw the other shoe. Gohan was in the middle of positioning Pan to where she couldn't throw any more of her clothes, but during the switch Pan got the best of him. Gohan watched as the shoe fell in and splashed. He then saw a sock.

"Oh you are not throwing that," Gohan said using a free hand to grab the sock out of her hand. He placed her on his shoulder with his arm supporting her butt. He put the sock back on her foot. "I just bought those shoes yesterday. Now I have to get you new shoes and duct tape to keep them on your feet."

Pan saw Videl and reached out for her. Videl got up from the bench and reached over and grabbed Pan. Gohan looked over and saw Videl holding Pan close to her. This feeling…it felt right. His father would be here soon to see his granddaughter. He would say how cute she was, and ask where the lovely mother is. Gohan would then have to tell Goku that Pan's mom is…she's not here because…

Gohan watched as Pan used her one foot to get a sock off. There was a strong breeze, and the sock in Pan's hand blew out. Videl began to chase after it, and noticed another sock being blown next to it. She quickly glanced at Pan's naked feet, then back at the blowing socks.

_Pan's mom is…_

The wind died down for a moment and Videl was able to grab both socks. She sat on the cold ground and attempted to put one sock on Pan's out of control legs.

_When she gave birth she…_

Videl managed to get the one sock on. Pan wiggled her other naked foot as Videl struggled to get the last one on.

_She's…she's..._

Videl finally got the last sock on. She finally realized what Gohan kept complaining about with her socks and shoes. This was more of a game to Pan. She stood up and looked back at Gohan.

_She's dead._

"Gohan!" Videl quickly ran over when she saw Gohan lying on the ground. When she reached him she bent down and pushed his body. She felt his face and realized that he was warm, and his forehead was burning. "Gohan! C'mon Gohan wake up!"

Gohan stood in front of her as a white blanket covered up her body. She was gone, she was really gone. He knew there were complications with the pregnancy, and the doctor did say that it was safer to terminate the pregnancy. Her life was in danger, but she was so happy that she refused to harm the child in anyway.

She had a horrible accident years ago when she was a child. Doctors told her that it was impossible for her to ever have a child. They never thought about using protection. Once she found out she was pregnant she was so happy. She didn't care about her age, she didn't care that her family kicked her out of the house, she was just excited that she was able to bear a child. Her child…their child. Did she even get the chance to see their beautiful daughter?

"I thought I would pull through. I didn't think that this would actually happen."

She stood beside Gohan in a long white gown.

"The doctors warned us about this," Gohan said. "They said that this can happen, but you said you didn't care. You said everything was going to be okay."

"Everything is okay. We have a healthy daughter."

"She has no mother." Gohan faced her. She looked so beautiful. She was as he remembered her. Her hair, her eyes, and that small reassuring smile. "I don't know what to do, and I know she's going to be asking questions about you. How am I supposed to tell her that you died when she was born? I don't want her think this is her fault."

"Tell Pan that I was happy," she said. She twirled around and laughed. "Tell her that I was excited. Tell her that she meant so much to me I wanted to protect her for life. Tell her that I am her permanent guardian angel, and will always be by her side."

Soon cheery blossoms appeared in an open green field. She still twirled around laughing, having a good time. She then stopped, and looked at Gohan. Even in the afterlife she still kept her spirits high. At least she was able to watch their daughter, even if she was so far away.

Gohan walked up to his lover and held her tight. This may be the last time he would ever hold her like this again.

"I wish you didn't die," he said as he squeezed tighter.

"Someone has to be your guardian angel too," she said as she pulled back. "I will always be here with you Gohan, but right now you have a daughter to watch grow up. Besides, I saw you ask Videl out!" Gohan's eyes went wide. She smiled, and placed her hand on his chin. "Don't worry. I'm glad that you are happy too Gohan."

She brought his face closer and kissed him. The cherry blossom's pedals blew around them as they kissed…the last kiss Gohan will ever have with her.

"I'll always be with you."

Gohan was standing by himself in the field. The pedals still danced around him, just like she was doing before. He opened his arms and watched as the pedals swirled around him. Gohan knew she would always be there.

"Goodbye," Gohan said. He watched as the pedals danced up into the sky.

Gohan snapped awake and pulled himself up. That was one really weird dream, but he got to see her one more time. He didn't care it was a dream. He was able to finally say goodbye to her. He looked around and realized that he was still in the park, and he has a little sock in his hand. He looked around and noticed no one around him. He carefully got up, wobbled a bit, and regained balance. He felt his forehead and noticed that he was a little warm.

"I guess it's from the stress of the doctors today," Gohan said. He rubbed his arm where the doctor gave him the needle. He looked around and found the stroller by the bench, but Pan and Videl were no where in sight. "Maybe Videl is chasing after the other sock."

"Ah Pan! I put you down for one second and you are eating dirt!"

Gohan looked behind him and saw Videl near the local lake. He noticed she was carrying a wet blanket, and his daughter with a fist full of dirt in one hand. He walked over as Videl was brushing away the dirt from Pan's hand, and cleaning off her face. Did his daughter actually eat dirt?

Videl looked up and saw Gohan walking towards them. He went over and opened up Pan's mouth. Yep, there was dirt.

"Gross," Gohan said using his fingers to clean out her mouth. She began to cough, and then proceeded to spit up the dirt she recently ate. Gohan patted her on the back.

"Are you okay," Videl asked.

"She should be," Gohan answered. He picked her up from the ground and used his shirt to clean off her face. Now his shirt was a mess.

"I was asking about you." Gohan looked at Videl and nodded. Gohan picked Pan off the ground.

"Stress sometimes makes me feverish," Gohan said as they walked over to the stroller. "Sorry if I worried you a bit."

"I was going to put a cold wet blanket over your forehead." Videl looked at the blanket that was soaking in her arm. She put Pan down on the ground for two seconds, went and drowned the blanket in a nearby lake, and as she ran back to Gohan she saw Pan stuffing dirt in her mouth. At least Gohan regained conciseness through the whole mess, but now there was a baby blanket soaked in dirty lake water. Gohan looked at the soaked blanket in hand.

"We can throw that blanket away," Gohan said. He didn't want that dirty thing on top of his head. It was a nice gesture though. The cool wind blew around him as the smell of cherry blossoms filled the air. Pedals began to dance around Gohan and Pan, and little Pan tried to grab one. Instead, one land on her belly. Pan grabbed it and looked at it. Gohan could only smile, knowing that her mother would always be with her.

Sadly, that pedal ended up in Pan's mouth, to which she tried to swallow, and was choking on it. Gohan quickly pounded Pan on the back, and the light flower pedal came out, along with some drool, which landed on Gohan's arm. Gohan could imagine her in the skies, innocently laughing.

"_My bad."_

I made a few adjustments to this chapter. Just hoped you guys enjoy the update, even though it's been FOREVER! Stranger was recently updated, and Low Mans Lyrics has been revised. Why? There were some things that could be explained better, and there were a few websites that still had the story, but missing chapters. So I decided just to re-do the whole thing. There is stuff that is different, and I took out a few things.

So…I'm not dead, and sorry if you had to re-read the story since it hasn't been updated in a while. (Don't worry…me too)


	19. Crossing my fingers

Disclaimer: I wish I owned, but I don't.

Gohan took a deep breath, followed by another deep breath. This…wasn't going to be easy, but he had to do it.

There he stood, in front of Pan's grandparent's house where his old lover used to live. When she died, her parents moved to America, but it was only temporary. At least, that's what Gohan assumed. He hasn't spoken to them since…well since he went shopping with Videl. Gohan had a plan, and it was either going to go well or go bad.

With a diaper bag on his shoulder, Pan on the other shoulder, Gohan made his way to the door. He knocked on it, hoping that John or Marsha were home. Soon Gohan heard the door unlock.

Once the door opened Gohan saw Marsha, wide eyed that Gohan was outside her house.

"She's fed and had a nap," Gohan said handing over Pan to her grandmother. "She enjoys watching Yo Gaba Gaba, for what reasons I don't know, and will need a bottle in two hours. She has a diaper rash, and the ointment is in this part of the bag here." Gohan pointed to a pocket. "Diapers are here, teething rings are in the bag with the diapers, formula and bottles are here. I shouldn't be too long, it's only a four hour work shift, but any issues emergency numbers are right behind the bottles. Okay I'll see you in four hours!"

Gohan handed Marsha the diaper bag and took off into the air. He wasn't sure if what he did was a good idea, but Pan needed to know her mother's side of the family. Gohan could feel his stomach turning thinking what John and Marsha would do to his child. He had to trust them, even though they never trusted him since the first day they met him. They wouldn't kick their grandbaby out, would they?

Gohan stopped flying through the air and landed on the ground. He didn't have to work today, but he was going to keep a close eye on his child. He was only going to watch from a distance, and hoped his plan would work.

John got out of his car with a bag filled with new tools. He cursed out loud as he had to go out and buy a new hammer, and a new set of nails since his 'flew out the window.' Once he approached the door he could hear a child laughing and rolled his eyes. His wife must me watching the women's channel. Great. Not only did he have to go out to get a new hammer, but now he had to hear about women problems.

John grabbed the door and heard something else on the television.

"Who's ready to dance?" John titled his head. He never recalled the women's channel having dancing.

"We want to dance, don't we Pan?" John swung open the door. He saw his wife with that laughing bastard child, sitting in front of the television moving the kid's arms up and down.

"What the hell is going on here," John yelled. Pan stopped laughing and looked at him. "What is that doing here?"

Marsha stood up with Pan in her arms. She walked over to her husband, who had a look of disgust on his face. Marsha pushed Pan towards John, who was now forced to hold her.

"I have to run to the store since you decided to leave your phone here," she said as she walked out the door. "She's a bit stinky, so she'll need a diaper change. She will need a bottle soon, so I have the formula and bottle on the counter in the kitchen. If you need anything I have my phone on me, unlike some people in this house."

"You will not leave me in this house with this…thing," John yelled. "You will take it with you!"

"You will watch her," Marsha yelled back. "She is not an it or a thing. She is our granddaughter, and we are her grandparents. I'm tired of pretending she doesn't exist! She better here when I return."

With that, Marsha left.

John looked at the baby in his arms. Pan looked at him as well. She took her little hands and placed them on his cheeks.

"Pow," she said as she gently tapped his cheeks. Well this brought amusement to the Pan. She started to crack up laughing finding her actions hysterical. John just looked at the baby.

"You are just like your mother," he said with a sigh. Soon the smell of her diaper lingered up John's nose. "And you stink just like your father."

After a quick diaper change, John carried Pan to his work room. There were hand carved dressers with misalliance tools scattered around. Nails on the floor, tools hanging on the wall, and sharp objects all around. Clearly, this wasn't a safe place for a child.

John put Pan in a half finished, upside down dresser. He wasn't sure if it would hold her, or if she could walk, or crawl. It's been so long since there was a child in the house. John soon realized that Pan could stand, as she watched him hammer his new nails into the wood. She looked at her hand, and started to mimic the hammer movement with her fist.

"Boom. Boom. Boom," Pan repeated as she pounded the edge of the dresser. John looked over at her.

"You're going to hurt your hand doing that," he said. Pan stopped, looked at him, and continued to pound the dresser even harder. John watched as she hit her hand the wrong way, tears form into her eyes, and a cry that always gave Chi-Chi a headache. "I told you so! If you would have listened to me then you wouldn't have hurt your hand in the first place!"

Pan stopped screaming. Her lower lip trembled as she looked him in the eyes. John knew that look. With eyes squinted, bottom lip out, and nostrils flared up it was look his daughter always gave him when she knew she was wrong.

**Flashback**

John opened the door to his daughter's room. Once again it was a mess with clothes thrown all over the place, school work pushed into the corner, and stuffed animals all over the place. His eleven year old daughter would claim how mature she was, and that she was more grown up than she looked. Once she was asked to get rid a few of her stuffed animals, and she began to cry.

Yep. Mature.

John watched as his daughter was searching through her room. Clothes were being tossed up in the air, and stuffed animals being thrown into a corner. She stopped, stood there, and plopped onto her bed. There, she began kicking her legs and throwing her arms all over the place. She stopped, and put her pillow on top of her head.

"I'm so dead," she screamed into her pillow. John walked over to his daughter and pulled the pillow off of her head.

"Why is your room a mess," he asked keeping his cool. She had it cleaned a couple days ago, and now a hurricane came in and destroyed it all.

"Patty gave me a bracelet to borrow," she said as she sat up in her bed. "She wants it back, and now I can't find it."

"And you destroyed your room why?"

"Because she gave me the bracelet years ago and I can't remember where I put it," she screamed. She huffed and folded her arms. "It's a stupid bracelet anyway!"

"I know how to find the bracelet," John said getting up from her bed. His daughter looked up at him, eyes sparkling with hope. "Clean your room."

The sparkle in her eyes went away. She squinted, stuck her bottom lip out, and nostrils flared up. She folded her arms and turned away from her father.

"You're not help," she yelled out of frustration. John looked around her room and saw something on her dresser.

"What the bracelet look like," he asked.

"It's green with purple stuff, and some beads, and it ties around your wrist or something," she said still pouting.

"Like the one on your dresser?"

She turned around and saw the bracelet on her dresser. Her eyes lit up as she crawled on her bed, knocking over items in her path, and grabbed the bracelet. She lifted it up in the air as if she just found gold.

"I found it," she said in a loud whisper. "My precious."

John could help but smile.

"Now that you found it why don't you put it in a safe place," John said. She nodded and looked around her room.

"How about here," she said as she put it back on her dresser. John nodded. "Okay. So you're watching me put the bracelet here. It will stay here until school tomorrow. You are my witness."

"It can stay there while you clean your room." This time she squinted her eyes at him.

**End flashback**

John recalled the events later that evening. She had her room cleaned, and when she went to bed after dinner John heard her scream. When he went to her room she was crying, claiming that she lost the bracelet again. She then began throwing everything in her room to find it once more, thus the hurricane was back. John looked at the dresser where the bracelet was originally place. He found it on the floor next to the dresser.

John picked up Pan and looked at her hand. She was still pouty, and holding back tears. It wasn't broken, but it was just a little red. Not knowing a thing about first aid, besides paper towels and masking tape for temporary band-aids, John did the only thing he knew to heal baby injuries.

He kissed Pan's boo-boo.

Pan looked at her hand, then back at John. Her little eyes sparkled, just like her mother used to do, and hugged John around his neck.

John held Pan close. Even though Pan looked a little bit more like Gohan, her actions were more like her mothers. From the facial expressions to her actions, everything about her reminded John of his daughter. But this kid is the reason his daughter was not alive today. John and his wife knew when their daughter was pregnant, by some freak of nature, it wasn't going to be easy.

There were so many complications she had when she was pregnant. She was always sick, and there were days where she couldn't get out of bed. She would call her mother and tell her how she wasn't well, but she would always say how well the baby was doing.

John blamed Gohan for the whole entire thing. He knew about his powers, and claimed that the baby was draining his daughters energy. When Gohan came over to tell John that she was staying with him John was infuriated. His daughter decided to live with a monster, and give birth to his spawn. He hasn't spoken to his daughter since then.

When she died John took it all out on Gohan and it. It was their fault for the death of his daughter, his only child! He can't remember all he said, but he remembered Gohan standing there looking at the ground, lost in his own thoughts. Marsha was sitting in a hospital chair, crying her eyes out on Chi-Chi's shoulder. There was one thing he did remember screaming.

"_You can take that thing and throw her in the dumpster where she belongs!"_

Well…Chi-Chi wasn't having any of that. She began screaming at John while trying to comfort his wife. Security was called and had to break everything up. Before John and his wife left, Gohan turned around and looked John in the eye.

"_She wanted a family," he screamed. "She wanted to make you proud John! She wanted you in that room so you could see how happy she was! She loved you more than me John! She died of a broken heart because you said that she was dead to you. Are you happy now John?! She's dead just like you wanted her to be!"_

John walked into the kitchen to prepare a bottle for Pan. She found his shirt highly assuming and kept tugging at it. He put Pan on the counter and looked at her. Pan looked back, confused, but smiled. She threw her arms up in the air, and John only watched as her shoe hit the cabinet above her, and the shoe hitting her on the head. She froze, blinked, and started cracking up. She repeated the process with her other shoe, throwing it up in hopes to hit her on the head again.

The shoe landed in the sink instead. John watched as Pan stared at the shoe with a pout. John grabbed the shoe out of the sink, and gave her a light bonk on the head.

"Pow," John said lightly hitting her on the head. Pan kept laughing and started kicking her legs. John, for the first time since his daughter passed away, smiled. "I've been looking at this wrong the whole entire time."

Gohan watched from a tree near the house. He was standing on a branch with the other braches hiding his body. Once he saw Marsha leave he panicked. He knew John despised Pan, and wasn't sure why Marsha would leave them alone together. He kept a close eye on his daughter, making sure nothing was going to happen to her. She was a baby, but if John was willing to kick his daughter without a second thought then how would he react to his granddaughter?

Everything was at ease when Gohan saw John feeding Pan her bottle.

'Of course he wouldn't hurt a baby,' Gohan thought letting his body sink into the tree branches. He leaned up against the tree and sighed. "I hope this was a good idea."

"I knew it!"

Gohan jumped at the new voice. Of course, his little jump made him unbalanced on the branch, and ended up falling out of the tree. He landed on butt with a hard thud. He looked up and saw Marsha looking down at him.

"Hi," was all he could muster. She just looked at him "I can explain."

"No need to" Marsha said extending out a hand. She helped pull Gohan up off the ground. There was a long silence between the two.

"Is she behaving," Gohan asked. Marsha smiled.

"Besides throwing her toys at the television she's doing quite well," she answered. "We watched some TV, she had some Cheerios, and she refused to keep her shoes on her feet."

"You have no idea how many times she loses her shoes. I'm trying to teach her that shoes are good for your feet, but she rather be bare foot all day."

"Her mother was the same. Never liked shoes, never liked socks, and as a matter of fact she didn't like clothes either. Have you ever tried chasing a naked three year old through the grocery store?"

"Goten didn't like clothes, and thought it was a good idea to run naked at the amusement park and go swimming in the fountain."

"Your mother must have been mortified."

"It wasn't bad until my mom picked him out of the fountain, and he decided to use it as a toilet."

They laughed.

"How is your mother," Marsha asked handing Gohan some grocery bags. "She must enjoy having Pan all the time."

"Pan is at that…stage where she doesn't like my mother," Gohan said. Every time he left Pan with his mother she would scream until he got home. Chi-Chi rarely baby sat nowadays. "I'm sure in time Pan won't cry when she is at my mothers."

They made it to the front door. Marsha opened the door and walked in. Gohan just stood there, afraid to step foot in the house. He remembered that his daughter was in there, and he had groceries as well. Marsha waved him in and giving him a reassuring smile. Terrified out of his mind, Gohan stepped into the house where he was never welcomed. Marsha closed the door behind him.

"Look who I found while shopping," Marsha said. John, who at the time was trying to figure out how her socks magically disappeared, merely waved his hand in the air. "Are you even going to turn around?"

"I will once I figure out where her socks went," John said opening the drawers around Pan. "They were here a minute ago, and when I went to pick up her shoe on the ground her socks were gone." There was a pause. "Now her other shoe is missing! You know, she always did the same thing with her shoes and socks. I cannot believe how much Pan is like her. You should have seen the look I got when-"

John turned around and saw Gohan standing there. Gohan, who's only defense was a few plastic bags of groceries, stood there with his head slightly lowered and eyes up. Like his mother, he could never stand up against John. He was one of a few people he was scared of. There has been a few outburst against John before, but emotions were high and Gohan never had full control of his emotions.

"Hi John," Gohan managed to say. Pan recognized the voice and screamed to high heaven. Gohan winced as he saw Pan kicking and moving her arms up and down. John looked over at Pan. He picked her up from the counter, no longer worrying about the missing shoes and socks. "Trade you bags for baby?"

"Dada," Pan said reaching for Gohan. "Dada! Dada! Dada!"

John and Gohan did the exchange. John put the bags on the counter were Pan was, and found a shoe lying behind a canister.

"I hope she wasn't too much trouble," Gohan asked as Pan tugged on his lonely bang in front of his face. He used his free hand to push her hand away from his hair, but his hand ended up in her mouth. She looked up at Gohan as she gnawed on his fingers.

"She was wonderful," Marsha said lightly brushing her finger against Pan's cheeks. "I can't believe how big she is!"

"She keeps growing everyday. Her favorite thing to do is eat my fingers."

"You can buy as many teething rings as you want but they will always prefer the fingers."

Then it happened, the awkward silence between the three.

"I hope you guys can watch her again," Gohan said. "She had a really good time with you guys, and I want her to know her mom's-"

"Do you really think bringing her here was going to change things," John yelled. He turned around and faced Gohan. "You really are an idiot kid! I told you we didn't want to see her ever again! She's a…she's a…she took away the only child we ever had!"

"And she's the only thing we have left of her," Gohan calmly said. "I know you don't like me, but Pan is here because of her. She was so happy when she found out she was pregnant, but when you told her that she was dead to you…she was going to do the same thing I just did."

"_And them I'll run away on Nimbus, and take off towards the sky," she said standing on Gohan's bed, arm stretched out in the air. "I'll hide in the trees with camouflage make-up and attire. They will never see me!"_

_Gohan looked up at her. He was sitting on the bed next to her with his elbow on his thigh, and head resting on his hand._

"_And what are you going to do when a spider crawls up next to you in a tree," Gohan asked. She took a deep breath._

"_I will pretend I am a ninja," she answered. "I will close my eyes. If I can't see him he can't see me!"_

"_Close your eyes." She did. "There is a spider on my ceiling coming down next to-"_

_That was all Gohan could muster out before she opened her eyes, grabbed a book, and began beating the "spider" against the wall. She stopped, looked at what she hoped was spider guts against the wall, and found nothing. She then quickly ran out of the room, shutting the door behind her, and screaming to Gohan's mother._

"Even though you kicked her out, disowned her, she still wanted to come back and be a family," Gohan said adjusting Pan in his arms. "She wanted you in the room when Pan was born…but because of complications I couldn't be in there either." Gohan swallowed a hard lump in his throat. "I'm sure…as her dying wish…she would want you in Pan's life. Hate me all you want but please…don't push away your only granddaughter."

John glared at Gohan. Marsha was fighting back tears. Pan decided to eat Gohan's shirt. Gohan stood there, head up, shoulders back, hoping that his voice was heard. This was his last attempt to get Pan in their life.

Marsha looked over at John with a pleading look in her eyes. John looked at her back knowing that this is what his wife wanted. He's the one that kept her away, and as his wife she listened. She would look at old pictures of their daughter with a sad look on her face, but she wouldn't say anything to John. He did hear his wife talking to the skies, wondering if their daughter could hear her mother, and praying than Pan was doing okay.

John walked over to his wife and hugged her.

"Next time you bring her over here," John started to say. Marsha gasped, but Gohan stood tall. "Next time your bring that…cute kid over, make sure you call before you just drop her off. I have tools all over that are dangerous. I need time to clean."

Marsha broke down into tears. Gohan breathed a sigh of relief. Her plan worked.

"But I still don't like you," John added.

"That's fine," Gohan said hugging Pan tight. As calm as Gohan looked on the outside he was shaking on the inside. Good. When Pan grows up and asks about her mom, she had her grandparents to tell her stories. "Oh. One more thing!"

"You're pushing it," John threatened, or maybe as a joke. At this point, Gohan wasn't so sure anymore.

"Where is she buried?"

John and Marsha exchanged looks. Gohan wondered if she was buried, or maybe frozen, or maybe she was cremated and her ashes were spread out. Marsha pulled away from John and walked into their bedroom. She had pamphlet and a prayer card in her hand.

"Where she's buried is in the pamphlet," Marsha said. "It's a bit of a drive, but I'm sure with you it won't be a problem. This is what we handed out during the viewing."

Gohan grabbed both with his free hand. He gave Pan the pamphlet, in hopes that she wouldn't destroy it. He looked at the picture of the prayer card. He let out a small smile.

Cherry blossoms. They were her favorite tree.

Gohan remember being dragged, with his mother and brother in tow, to the cherry blossom celebration. He remembered their first one. She was dressed in a cherry blossom kimono, something that was passed down from her grandmother. She failed at trying to catch a goldfish, but Gohan was there to win one for her.

Sadly the fish passed away the next day, and she was in tears when she called to tell him.

Gohan remembered that it was the first time he realized that he loved her. As the flowers fell, she twirled around them and laughed. She also tripped and fell flat on her butt, but laughed none the less. As Gohan turned around to read the poem, he said a picture of her on the top. She was smiling, so happy.

Gohan couldn't remember the last time he saw a picture of her. Trying to accept that she was gone wasn't an easy thing to do, especially when he had their daughter to take care of. After some time has passed he was able to accept her death. She wanted him to move on, and meet someone new. Now he had Videl, and Pan absolutely loves Videl.

"Look Pan," Gohan said choking on his words. "It's Mommy."

Pan looked at the card in Gohan's hand. She grabbed it, dropping the pamphlet, and attempted to eat it. Gohan quickly pulled it away.

"No sweetie, you can't eat it." Pan pouted, and her nose flared up. "Don't you dare give me that look! Your mother gave me that look at the time, and if it didn't work for her it's not going to work for you."

Gohan picked up the dropped pamphlet, and put it in his back pocket with the prayer card.

"Whenever you need a baby sitter please call us," Marsha said. John put his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"This doesn't mean we're going to be friends," John sneered.

"I know," Gohan said adjusting Pan. "Thank you."

John handed Gohan the diaper bag, and Gohan was on his way.

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, even though it took nearly forever to get a chapter out. Sadly, this story will be ending soon, probably a few more chapters.

On the next chapter of For the Sake of my Child, Gohan visits his lovers grave. (Gonna be a tear jerker!)


	20. I will always love you

NEW CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: I said tear jerker, but when I wrote it, it didn't seem so tear jerker-ie. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy.

- Means a page break. (If Microsoft word works)

_Words like this are flashback._

Bottom of the ninth, bases loaded, two outs, and one pitcher having a staring contest with a half saiyan batter. The game was tied. He, Sharpener, could walk the batter, Gohan, but then the person on third would walk home.

Game over.

Or he, Sharpener, could attempt to strike out the batter, but Sharpener knew that wasn't going to happen. Sharpener looked over at Videl, who was at first. He titled his head upwards a little, hoping she had an idea to distract the batter. Videl gave a shrug. She didn't want to be in the middle and decide who wins and who loses. If Sharpener wanted to win so bad he would have to do it the old fashion way.

Sharpener turned back towards Gohan. He was standing there using the bat as a cane, while his other hand was on his hip. He was smirking, knowing no matter what Sharpener decided Gohan's team would win. Sharpener looked over to right field. Erasea was sitting on the ground, plucking at the grass. She didn't care much about the sport, and was useless on the team. Why did the gym coach decide to put her on his team?

Sharpener looked back at Gohan and put his hand and ball in his glove. Gohan got ready, still smirking at his friend. Fast ball, curve ball, maybe pitch out of the pocket and hope the umpire/gym coach would call it a strike.

"Let's get this over with," Gohan said taking a practice swing. Sharpener took a deep breath. The catcher was giving off signals for a fastball. Sharpener shook his head. The catcher signaled to hit the batter, and Sharpener shook his head no. The catcher signaled a changeup. Sharpener gave a nod. Maybe if he was lucky, Gohan would swing and miss.

Sharpener lifted up his left knee, pulled his hand out of the glove, and threw the ball. He prayed for a swing and miss, a pop up, something that did not involve a home run.

_KLANK!_

Sharpener watched as the ball went flying. All the students dropped their mouths as the ball disappeared in the air. That was one ball they would never…ever see again. The gym teacher took off his mask trying to recall what happened.

"Wow…I haven't seen a hit like that since Yamcha was in baseball," the teacher said. "Game over. Blue team wins."

Gohan, still smirking, used the bat as a cane once again. Sharpener threw his glove on the ground.

"You could have let us win you know," Sharpener said folding his arms. "Or at least get two strikes to make me feel better."

"Why would I want to do that," Gohan said taking the bat and putting it on his shoulder. "I'm a team player. I'm not going to lose on purpose just because my friends are on the other team."

"I would have!"

"Please Sharpener," Videl said walking over rolling her eyes. "All you want to do is win. It doesn't matter who's on your team as long as you're number one."

Sharpener dropped his shoulders in defeat. Last time he had Gohan on his team he didn't do a damn thing. He let the balls go past him when he batted, and didn't even attempt to catch the ball when it came his way. But when Gohan was on the other team, then he was Mr. Professional in baseball.

Erasea made her way over.

"Is school over yet," she said. "Baseball is tiring."

Videl raised an eyebrow.

"You stood there at bat, and sat on the ground in outfield," Videl said.

"I took a swing too!" Erasea huffed. Soon, her mood brightened. "I can't wait until we go to the hot springs tomorrow!"

"It's going to be fun," Videl said locking her arm with Erasea's. "Outdoor hot springs here we come!"

"Man, I wish I had the money to go to the hot springs," Sharpener asked. The gang made their way over to the school.

"If your father was Hercule then you can afford anything," Erasea said with a giggle. "Besides, we need girl time!"

"You don't see us guys having special guy times, right Gohan?" Sharpener looked over at Gohan. He was in his own world, ignoring everything else around him. Sharpener noticed he looked a bit more depressed than usual. "Gohan?"

"Huh," Gohan snapped out of his daze. He shook his head and looked up at the sky. It was grey, but the sun peaked through every once and a while. "Oh yeah…"

"What's with him," Erasea asked. Videl let go of Erasea's arm and walked over to Gohan. She gently reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. Gohan looked at her and smile.

"Thinking about tomorrow," Videl asked. Gohan nodded.

"I never visited a grave before," Gohan admitted. "Do you buy flowers? I've seen people buy incense, and bring food, but do you always have to do that? What do you wear?"

"You're over thinking it," Videl said. "You go, flowers are optional, and you talk to her. That's what I always do." She felt a twitch in Gohan's hand. "Are you worried about something?"

"…no," Gohan replied. He attempted to smile. "You're right. I'm just over thinking the entire thing."

Gohan pulled her close to him, and kissed her on the head. He released her as they made it closer to the changing room, and he and Sharpener went to the boys locker room.

"If you put out I'm sure he'll feel a lot better," Erasea said. Videl's face went bright red before chasing Erasea to the women's changing room

Dish duty.

Sharpener hated dish duty. Picking up half eaten food, cups still filled with soda, and pushing a black little cart with a flat wheel. He picked up a plate of macaroni and cheese, and dumped it in a trash bag attached to the cart. Ugh…it smelled awful. He noticed Gohan taking orders from a table, and wondered how he didn't get stuck with dish duty. He hasn't been on dish duty for weeks, and he's not that great of a waiter. He gets good tips because of the women customers.

Sharpener mumbled to himself as he put the dishes on the cart. He pushed the cart, cursing silently as the cart thunked around the restaurant. Gohan looked over at him and smirked. Sharpener scratched his nose with just his middle finger. Gohan smirked and made his way into the kitchen. Sharpener soon followed, thunking along his way.

"That wasn't a very nice gesture," Gohan said grabbing a tray and cups when Sharpener entered the kitchen.

"I had an itch," Sharpener replied taking the dishes and putting them in the sink. "One day I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face."

Gohan chuckled.

"I'll like to see you try." Gohan began putting ice in the cups. "Thanks for taking my shift tomorrow. I know it's slightly last minute."

"It's no problem. I mean, I was already working an eight hour shift, why not work eight more? I'll have my breakfast, lunch, and dinner here."

"I've done an opening and close before." Gohan added soda to the cups. "I wanted to sleep but Pan decided to stay up the rest of the night."

"Was that the day you came to school, and crashed on the roof for most of the day," Sharpener asked. Gohan nodded. "I had to wake you up when the new period started, then we both had to run to class so we wouldn't be late."

"And I had to tell the teachers that I had stomach issues, and was about to explode in class," Gohan said shaking his head. "Back to the roof I went."

Sharpener emptied the cart.

"So Gohan," Sharpener began to say. Gohan looked over at him with a tray full of sodas. "You seemed a little down today. Is it about tomorrow?"

Gohan paused for a moment. He put the glasses filled with soda on the round silver tray.

"It's nothing," Gohan said lifting up the tray and resting it on his shoulder. Sharpener shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm no expert on feelings," Sharpener said grabbing soap detergent and pouring it in the sink. "I think that you're afraid to see her." He started the water in the sink. "Like, reality is going to hit you that you have a new girlfriend, and you're standing on her grave with feelings of regret." (I was reading Fruits Basket at the time…)

Sharpener heard a noise behind him. He quickly turned around and saw Gohan standing there with spilled soda by his feet. It took Gohan a while to realize that everyone was looking at him, and he quickly went to pick up the fallen glasses. Sharpener quickly grabbed some towels and helped Gohan with the clean-up.

"I lost balance," Gohan mumbled, gathering all the cups and throwing them in the sink. Gohan wouldn't look at Sharpener as he used the towels to clean up the soda.

"It happens," Sharpener said. "You'll never make it in the circus though."

Gohan chuckled to himself. Sharpener smiled, knowing it was better to lighten the mood a little.

"I think we got it all," Gohan said wiping the floor one last time. He noticed a spot where there was a lot of water, and bubbles. Gohan tapped Sharpener on the arm and showed him the bubbles. Sharpener turned his head, and looked towards where the source was coming from.

The sink full of dishes was covered in bubbles, and leaking over the sink. Both men panicked and stood up. Sharpener slipped on some water, and ended up knocking over a waitress with a tray full of food. Gohan, being quick, reached over and grabbed the plate before it landed on the ground. Sadly, a cook turned around from the noise, and ended up hitting the tray of food all over the place.

The bubbles began to expand in size. Gohan looked over and saw the detergent leaking over the sink. He ran over, slipped and crashed into a stack of clean dishes. The bubbles soon filled the kitchen, and the cooks were having trouble prepping the food.

"What's going on in here," the manager yelled. He saw a mountain of bubbles appear in front of him, and he quickly left, holding the swinging doors up against his back. Customers looked over and saw the manager struggle to keep the door closed.

The door busted open, releasing all the bubbles into the restaurant. Customers began to run out of the building as the bubbles chased them out the door. Gohan and Sharpener still stood in the kitchen, covered head to toe in the bubbles. The manager stood up, looked at them both, and his face turned red.

"Who is responsible for this," he yelled as the bubbles formed a Santa like beard and hat on his face. Gohan bit his lip trying not to laugh at the sight of his manager. Sharpener, on the other hand, opened his big mouth.

"I guess we made it on the naughty list this year," he said. Gohan started to laugh.

"I couldn't think of a better way to be fired from a job," Sharpener said as he and Gohan walked down a street, still covered on bubbles. "At least the dishes were clean!"

"Yeah, but we had to sacrifice our next paychecks to cover for damages and lost food," Gohan said, brushing away some bubbles in his hair.

"Did you get any tips today?"

"Only about fifty zenny."

"Great! We're going in here!" Sharpener pulled Gohan into a store. Gohan looked around and recognized this place.

Flashbacks of chugging down a bottle, Piccolo flying him to his mother's house, the vile that came out the next day. Sharpener wasn't serious, was he?

"This is not a good idea," Gohan said as they left a bubble trail behind them. "Can't we just waste it on arcade games and food? Like normal teenagers?"

Sharpener turned and looked at Gohan.

"Since when do you consider yourself a normal teenager," he asked. "Listen, I'm just getting something to help relax your nerves. You have too much on your mind right now, and it's not like you're going to chug down the whole bottle."

"I didn't have a great experience drinking this stuff," Gohan said as Sharpener started to walk ahead. He trotted to catch up. "Sharpener I'm serious!"

"I'll just get something for myself then! I just got fired from my job and need something to make me feel better." He looked at Gohan. "I do need to borrow fifty zenny though."

Gohan slapped his forehead.

Sharpener and Gohan sat next to each other on a park bench. Sharpener took a sip of something out of a paper bag. He handed it to Gohan, and without much of a rebellion Gohan took a small sip. Sharpener looked at Gohan and noticed that he was relaxed. Part of him wanted to talk to Gohan about tomorrow, but the other part wasn't sure if it was right to bring it up. They sat there in silence for a while, and Sharpener was tired of it. Gohan took another swallow of the bottle.

"I'm scared," Gohan said as he looked straight ahead. "I know she's dead, and I moved on, but I'm afraid that seeing her grave…it makes it permanent."

"Does a part of you still believe she's coming back," Sharpener asked. Gohan handed Sharpener the bottle.

"My dad gets to come back for a day." Gohan brushed his fingers through his hair, then clenched it with his fingers. "She can't. It's not fair." His voice came out as a whimper.

Sharpener, not really sure if loosen Gohan up was a good idea, patted his friend on the back.

"When you're done seeing her tomorrow, come back to my place and we can finish the bottle," Sharpener said, putting the cap back on the bottle. "This is going to sound weird…but I'll be here for you when you need me."

"You're going to make a nice boyfriend one day," Gohan said, letting his hand brush the rest of his hair. "But I have a girlfriend, and I don't swing that way."

"You're an asso Gohan."

Gohan stood up and stretched.

"Welp, Piccolo is not going to be happy that I got fired from my job, but at least I'm all clean." Gohan looked down at his buddy on the bench. "Thanks Sharpener."

Sharpener nodded and watched Gohan take flight into the sky. He got up from the bench and began walking home.

Today was the day.

Today Gohan was going to visit her, and tell her that he missed her, and let her know that their daughter is doing well. He was going to tell her all about Pan, and let her know about Videl. He'll tell her that he'll be back to visit, with Pan, and maybe have a little picnic. He'll tell her that he knows she is there in spirit, and still bring her favorite food. Today was the day.

Sadly, Gohan was still lying in bed staring at his alarm clock. Pan was spending the weekend with her grandparents, and Gohan was happy to actually get a full nights rest. No crying, no diapers, and a good night's rest.

Gohan sat up on his bed. He didn't sleep very well. He kept dreaming that she alive, and they were in their own little house with Pan playing on the front yard. Videl would show up, and Pan would crawl towards her, calling her 'Mama.' The happy dream disappeared, along with Videl and Pan, and leave him with her. She would be crying and yelling, but he couldn't understand what she was saying. When he went to grab her she disappeared, and he was alone.

The rest of the early morning Gohan just stared at his alarm clock, dozing off here and there, waking up when he saw her face. He brushed his fingers through his knotted hair.

After a long shower, Gohan made his way out of the building. Piccolo was out by a tree meditating. Mr. Popo was watering flowers, but Dendae was nowhere in site. It didn't bug Gohan much; Dendae was the God on Earth. He could be anywhere.

Piccolo looked over at Gohan. He watched as Gohan made his way to the edge of the Lookout, and stood there. After a few minutes of just standing there, Piccolo got up and walked next to Gohan.

"I…should get her flowers," Gohan said out loud. Piccolo didn't know if he was talking to him, or if he was talking to himself. "Maybe some chocolates."

"Why bother," Piccolo said. "The dead doesn't enjoy flowers or chocolates."

Gohan nodded. Piccolo's answer was a little harsh, but Gohan knew that he was right. Gohan knew it wasn't going to be as bad as he thinks, so with a deep breath Gohan took off into the air.

He did his best not to think about it. After his father died Gohan would look up to the skies, and talk as though he was there. He may have a cried a few times, what eleven year old doesn't, but he was okay. Even after hearing his father wanted to stay in the other world, Gohan took the news pretty well. His mother did not at first, but the next day she saw Gohan and smiled. She kissed him on the forehead, was thankful that she still had her little boy, and proceeded on with life.

There were times where she would look at the skies and tear up. Like Gohan, she would talk to Goku as if he was there. When Goten was born it made both Gohan and Chi-Chi happy. It was like Goku never left.

So if the death of Goku was easy to get over, why couldn't Gohan get over her?

Watching his friends and family die right in front of him, he taught himself to keep going. There was also the Dragonballs, which made death easier to accept. With her, there were no Dragonballs. With Goku, he didn't want to be wished back. They were both dead, but why did her death hurt him far worse than any other death he experienced?

"_I know it's hard Gohan, but you have to take care of your child," Chi-Chi said, cradling the sleeping infant in her arms. Gohan sat on the edge of the bed with his hands clasped together, and his head rested on his hands. "Gohan…I know how difficult it seems." Chi-Chi sat down next to Gohan. "I've been there, remember? You were there for me, and now I'm here for you. You can take your time grieving, but you still have a daughter to take care of."_

"_Take my time grieving," Gohan repeated. He titled his head towards his mother. Swollen red eyes and dark circles looked at her for a moment before he turned his head away. "Dad's been dead for years, and you still wash his clothes like he's going to return."_

_Chi-Chi frowned, and looked at the little one in her arms._

"_He's going to return one day," Chi-Chi said confidently. "And when he does he'll have clean clothes, and food on the table."_

_Gohan glared at his mother. Chi-Chi held the baby a little tighter, afraid of the look Gohan was giving her. His eyes began to water._

"_She's not coming back," Gohan yelled, punching his desk in the process. The desk proceeded to fall apart, waking up the sleeping infant. "She's never coming back!" Gohan stood up and looked at his mother. "What gives you the right to believe that your husband is going to return?!"_

_Chi-Chi's eyes went wide._

"_Gohan I-"_

"_Dad's dead, she's dead, and they will always be dead! Dead! Dead! DEAD!" Chi-Chi clung onto the baby for dear life, which made the crying infant scream louder. Gohan refused to let his tears fall, even though they were on the brink of being released._

"_G-Gohan your s-scaring your daughter," Chi-Chi stuttered. The baby wasn't the only one scared._

"_Give me my baby." It was a demand. Chi-Chi stood up as Gohan gently took the baby out of her arms. "Get out."_

_Chi-Chi didn't need to be told twice. She quickly ran out of the room, leaving Gohan alone with his daughter._

'I am an asso,' Gohan thought to himself. First thing he was going to do was go to his mother's house, and apologize for being rude and being a self-center bastard.

After she died things were a little blurry. Everything just went to auto pilot, and Gohan had no control of his body. He went back to manual, either when his mother kicked him out or when he started school. He's really not sure how he and Sharpener hit it off. They just did.

Gohan landed in front of the cemetery gates. They were black, opened, and little cherubs were attached to the top with smiles on their faces. Why they were smiling in such a sad place confused Gohan. Maybe they were there to make the place more…cheerful?

There seemed to be no one in the cemetery. It looked older, with graves that were small praying temples, some with flowers some with old, moldy food. There were graves that reminded Gohan of Halloween decorations, and some where the grave stone laid flat on the ground. He had no idea where to start. He left the map back home, but he had a general idea of where she was.

He walked inside, and looked at some of the graves he was passing. He looked at the birth year and death date, feeling his chest tweak when he saw children graves. Some only hours old, some that were still children, and ones where they haven't reached adulthood yet. He noticed husband and wives buried together, and families next to each other. Some of the graves, the bigger ones that looked like temples, were wealthy families. Gohan recognized a few famous names.

There were holes ready for the departed, and holes filled with new caskets. Gohan was feeling a little uneasy. Part of him wished that someone was here with him. He was uncomfortable, and looking at all the graves weren't helping either. Old people, young people, freshly dug holes, newly covered holes, and graves that haven't been touched in years. Flowers…he should have brought flowers.

"I can't wait until we hit the hot springs! It's going to be so much fun! I don't know why we don't go there all the time!" Erasea was going on and on but Videl blocked her out. She would nod her head occasionally, chime in a yes or a no, but the window was more interesting that whatever Erasea was talking about.

Truthfully, she was distracted. Gohan called her early in the morning, not able to sleep, and just needed someone to talk to. Videl had trouble falling asleep anyway, so the phone call didn't bother her so much. It was small talk for the most part. Gohan was excited for a full nights rest without Pan, but the excitement about sleeping kept him up. She could tell by his voice that other things were bothering him, but didn't press on.

Videl knew he was seeing her today. She knew that was the reason why he couldn't sleep. He didn't mention anything about it earlier; he just needed a distraction for the time being. And right now, traveling in a limo with food and drinks, and Erasea talking about everything, Videl kept thinking about Gohan.

Gohan really wasn't the romantic type. He never did the flowers, jewelry, or anything when they went on dates. He would, however, always be early, and welcome her with a smile. That smile made her body flush. He would welcome her with a kiss, tell her how nice she looked, grab her hand and continued on with their date. Pan would sometimes be there, when Gohan couldn't find a baby sitter, but it was hard to talk when shoes, socks, toys, and other random items being thrown all over the place.

Even with the dates, and quality time with Pan, Videl always noticed that something else was bugging him. Videl already made the assumption that he was afraid of losing her, like he lost his last girlfriend. She couldn't blame him. He tries not to talk about her too much, but there are times where it slips.

Videl never had a boyfriend with issues before, but at least he was cute. Pan too.

Videl's eyes went wide as she looked out the window. She looked over at Erasea, who was still talking, and bit her lip. She was having a mental battle herself.

Clenching onto chair, Videl made up her mind.

"Driver! Pull over!"

Erasea stopped talking and looked at her friend.

"What's wrong Videl," she asked. Videl didn't respond back. Once the car stopped Videl jumped out of the limo, and ran. "Videl! Where are you going?"

He was in the right area. There were statues, a water fountain, and a pine tree that stood out all by itself. Gohan remembered the pine tree from the directions he left at home. He stood looking over a field where the grave stones laid on the ground. She was around here somewhere.

Gohan's stomach turned sour. He wanted to see her so badly. Part of him wished that her ghost would appear, and talk to him like in the movies. Part of him thought that she would stick out her hand and pull him in the grave with her. The rest of his mind told him that he was watching too many scary movies, and to stick with children's shows instead. Less nightmares.

Gohan started at the first row, looking at the names as he walked by. None of them had her name, so Gohan continued to the second, then the third, and soon the fourth. He was starting to think that he was in the wrong part of the cemetery when he reached the fifth row. He noticed a name that looked familiar, and realized that he was in the family plot. He noticed some spots without graves, saved for John and Marsha, and knew she was here.

He body froze, scared to move forward. His heart started to beat faster. She was around here.

He took a deep breath as his legs started to move forward. He passed by two graves, reading the names through misty eyes. He passed another grave, noticing the death dates becoming more recent. He looked at a new grave stone, one without dirt or mold like the others. There, he saw her name. Her birthday, the day she died, and who she was.

Gohan collapsed on his knees and touched her name with his fingers.

"I found you," he whispered as tears began to fall. "I finally found you."

He looked underneath the dates and read a quote written in cursive.

_Beautiful daughter_

_Wonderful friend_

_Loving mother_

Gohan's eyes went wide as he read the last sentence. He grasped the grass between his fingers. She's never going to watch Pan grow up. She'll never see her first steps, she's never heard her first word, she's not going to watch her grow up and have children of her own. Pan is never going to see her mother again; She is never going to see her daughter again.

Gohan felt his chest clenching. He grasped onto his shirt as his breath went short. Tears were landing on the grave where her name was engraved, the grass still held tightly between his fingers. The happy family he pictured months ago flashed through his head, only to fade into a distant memory. Her smile, her laugh, everything about her started to fade away. The memories he held onto deeply were never going to happen again.

He never got to say goodbye.

He wanted to say 'I love you' one more time.

He was never going to see her again.

She was gone.

He was alone.

Pulling the grass from his fingers, Gohan pounded the ground with his right hand. He screamed out her name, and pounded the ground once more. Like a child who lost their favorite toy, Gohan released all the closed up feelings he hid from the world. He let it out, not caring who could hear or see him.

He felt arms wrap around him, holding him tightly as he cried. He didn't know who it was, or why they were there, but he clutched onto that person for dear life.

He wasn't alone.

She was there.

This time he wasn't going to lose her.

Videl held Gohan as some of her own tears fell as well. Erasea soon caught up and caught her breath. Her heart broke as she saw Gohan, who never showed emotion or feelings before, crying. Her eyes were misty, but she refused to cry.

Sharpener soon appeared next to Erasea with flowers in his hand. She looked over at him, and wondered where he came from.

"I stayed by the tree," Sharpener said.

"Why," Erasea asked.

"That's what friends do," Sharpener replied. "I was afraid he would relapse, be back in that dark place again. Apparently Videl had the same idea, and is stealing my glory."

Things settled down, and Videl lead Gohan to the limo. Erasea followed behind, but Sharpener walked towards the grave. He placed the flowers on top of her grave stone and smiled.

"I wanted to meet the person who made such a beautiful daughter, and a smart ass friend," Sharpener said putting his hands in his pockets. "Gohan is…not really ready to do this sort of thing, but I know he'll be back, and he'll talk to you. I can't stay here too long, but I wanted to tell you that Gohan's going to be okay…Pan too." Sharpener took a step away, then turned back towards the grave. "Oh, and those flowers are from Gohan. He forgot to get them, so I made sure he got them for you. It was nice meeting you."

End of chapter.

I had to re-read the fanfiction, to try and keep everything on track. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.

"When is Goku coming?" Soon I swear. I'm still confused on how I want to write that chapter. I have an idea, but I'm not sure if that's how I really want to write it. So I'm asking you, my lovely reviewers, for ideas. How would you like Goku to appear in the story? No tournament, no Buu! Also, Gohan hates/misses his father, but he's not so sure. (I'm not sure either since in the early chapters he hates Goku, and then a change of heart. I wish I could remember what I write.)

Thank you for reading my stories, even though they take frickin' forever to update, but I am grateful for all my readers.

Love,  
CrazyGohanGurl


	21. Goku's here!

New chapter!

Disclaimer: Still do not own.

Also, this chapter is a long one. Enjoy!

Gohan stumbled as he ran up the stairs. He looked at his watch, and quickly sprinted up the stairs. The last bell went off and Gohan wasn't even close to his classroom.

He saw someone else running ahead of him, papers flying out of their book. Gohan quickly caught the papers, and caught up with the person running.

"Running late too," Gohan said as he handed the papers to Videl.

"I hit the snooze button too many times," Videl said as they both slid around the corner. "You?"

"Pan threw up on me, twice, so I had to change shirts, twice."

Videl was wearing her hair as a messy pony tail, which was quicker than wearing her usual pigtails. Gohan's hair suffered from wind damage, and it wasn't as perfectly spiked as he would like it. As they both made it to their classroom, swinging open the door, and panted a little. The students and teacher just looked at the pair with questioning eyes. Videl wiped off some sweat from her forehead.

"All right Gohan," Sharpener yelled. "You and Videl should have more good mornings!"

There were a few cheers as the two made it to their seats. Videl blushed a little while Gohan rolled his eyes. The teacher waited until everyone was silent before continuing on with the work.

"We're just late," Gohan said to Sharpener. "Pan's sick."

"Uh-huh. Messy hair, out of breath, and your shirt isn't full buttoned," Sharpener said pointing to Gohan's shirt. Gohan looked at his shirt, and quickly buttoned it up. "Gohan you dog!"

"Think whatever you want to think," Gohan said as he finished buttoning his shirt. "You can't tell me Ben never puked on you."

"He has, but his mother and I never came into school looking like you and Videl."

Gohan didn't say anything else. There was no point explaining himself to Sharpener.

Once school was done Gohan flew back to the Lookout. Piccolo was waiting for him, arms folded, looking at the half saiyan dead in the eye. Gohan lowered his head so he didn't have to lock eyes with an irritated Namck.

Ever since Gohan was fired from his job Piccolo has been pestering him to find another. Sadly, no one hiring at the time, and employers wanted people for mornings.

"Your mother came to the Lookout today," Piccolo said. Gohan froze. He was expecting another job talk, or responsibility talk. His mother never came to the Lookout unless she was getting Pan. Oh crap. "The school contacted her today. Do you know why?"

Gohan looked at Piccolo.

"Not really," Gohan said.

"Let me refresh your memory." Piccolo unfolded his arms. He began walking towards Gohan. "You're skipping out on gym classes. Your homework is not being handed, and you're falling asleep in your classes. There has been your attitude towards the teachers, you're constantly late to classes, and your mother is asking me why this is happening." Gohan didn't look Piccolo in the eyes. "If this goes on you will be kicked out from school."

Silence was the only answer Piccolo received.

"You're smart Gohan. Is there a reason why you are neglecting your studies?"

"No," Gohan said under his breath.

"There's a parent teacher conference at your school tomorrow. The teachers want a meeting with you, your mother, and myself."

Gohan lifted his head.

"Mom is dragging you along, isn't she," Gohan asked. Piccolo's cheeks turned a shade of pink.

"I told her your studies were not my responsibility, and she flipped out on me. I only agreed to go so she would stop yelling."

Gohan smiled slightly, and wondered if any of his other friends were in trouble like he was.

T'was the night of the conference, Son Gohan sat next to his mother  
While they waited for a teacher next to one another

Piccolo stood by the wall with not a worry or care  
Hoping that the teacher will soon be there

Gohan sunk in his chair as his mother glared  
Worried about the news the teacher would share

Missed classes, low grades, his mother wasn't pleased  
For she knew her son should be passing with ease

There was a knock on the door, a teacher slipped in  
He sat in his chair, then scratched his chin

"Your son is failing," he said with a pout  
"What? My baby," Chi-Chi said with a shout.

"Your son is smart, but there are too many passes.  
Since he's no longer working, he can take more classes."

"I'll find a job," young Gohan cried.  
"You said you had one! Son Gohan you lied!"

Chi-Chi was furious, her eyes turning red  
Piccolo left the room leaving Gohan for dead

"Mrs. Son can you please put the desk down," The teacher said as he carefully grabbed the desk. Chi-Chi didn't let her eyes off of Gohan, but did put the desk safely on the ground. Once all was calm again, and Chi-Chi dragged Piccolo in the room, the teacher continued. "We have students here who are single parents, and they are struggling like Gohan here. We had students in the past who dropped out, and there are GED programs for stay at home parents."

"Gohan doesn't need a GED," Chi-Chi said slamming her hand on the desk. "Tell me what he needs to do to graduate high school. I'll make sure all of his work is done and on time."

"First he needs to participate in gym. He's failed the second semester, and needs to pull that grade up." Chi-Chi glared at Gohan. Failure was not an option. "He needs to be on time for his classes as well. The teachers all agree that Gohan is a smart student, one of the best the school has ever had. They offered to let him do some extra credit to bring his grades up. I know as a full time parent time is difficult, but if he manages to have the extra credit done, participates in his classes, and comes to school on time he can graduate with the rest of his class."

"What are his grades like now," Chi-Chi asked. The teacher looked at Gohan, who blended in with his chair, then back at Chi-Chi.

"Ah well…" the teacher fixed his tie. "His gym class is his only failing class, and his other classes are below average."

Gohan couldn't sink any lower in his chair. He could feel his mother getting angry, and wanted to escape out of the room. Piccolo disappeared once again, leaving Gohan alone with a teacher and his mother. He didn't even see Piccolo leave, and swallowed a hard lump in his throat.

"Below average," Chi-Chi said clenching onto her dress. She looked over at Gohan. "Son Gohan I can't believe you! I trusted you to pass high school with ease, and you've been lolly gagging the whole entire time! That's it, you're moving back in with me, and you're not allowed to leave until you graduate high school! Do I make myself clear?!" Gohan nodded. "And you're grounded!"

"Mrs. Son please put down the table."

"Don't tell me how to discipline my kids!"

-

Extra credit was done. Homework was done. Class participation was excellent, and his failing gym grade was an A+! Chi-Chi couldn't be more proud of her son as she watched him study for a test. Pan was in a playpen beside him, sleeping peacefully.

Since Gohan no longer lived with Piccolo, he wasn't as free as he used to be. Study groups were no longer on the Lookout, and Gohan refused to bring his friend's to his mother's house. So Videl, Sharpener, or Erasea would host at their house. He wasn't allowed to hang out after school unless he was studying, to where either Sharpener or Erasea's parents had to contact Chi-Chi to let them know her son was there. (Usually a maid would contact Chi-Chi at Videl's house, acting as her mother.) Chi-Chi also wanted to meet his friends, but Gohan would make excuses.

One being that Videl was his girlfriend, and he wasn't ready to have that conversation yet. Two being that Videl was the daughter of Hercule, the one who "defeated" Cell. Three, Sharpener had Ben at the study group a few times. Ben wasn't a big of an issue. He was always well behaved, but the travel to Gohan's house was pretty far. It was easier for the magic carpet to bring his friends to the Lookout. There was no magic carpet at his mother's house.

What made this day better was the fact that her husband, Goku, was coming back for a day. She made sure the house was spotless, had clothes picked out for her sons and granddaughter, and made sure to start her anti-wrinkle cream weeks prior.

Tomorrow Goku was going to be back, and all but one person was thrilled about the news. So far Gohan concentrated on his studies, trying not to think about tomorrow. He had mixed feelings about the whole entire thing. He hated his dad, but he missed him. He loved his father, but he abandoned his family after the Cell Games. His father's passing never really bothered him, but when she died it became more apparent to Gohan.

Gohan looked over at his sleeping daughter. If the tables were turned, and Gohan was killed by a monster, he would be wished back in a heartbeat. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. Even though Pan had a whole bunch of family behind her, Gohan would never leave her because trouble followed him.

Actually, trouble always seemed to follow Gohan. It was more his fault, poor grades and attendance in school, but that was something that he fixed.

Okay, not really fixed. It was either get his butt into gear, or face the wrath of his mother. Either way, he didn't want to be in trouble anymore.

With a sigh, Gohan dropped his pencil on his desk. That was enough studying for now, and it was failing as a distraction. Truthfully, he wanted to see Videl. Since he wasn't seeing her as much after school, and they couldn't talk much during school, Gohan realized that his feelings for her were stronger than expected. There were always the phone calls, text messages, and Gohan may or may have not snuck out to see Videl for an hour. There were also times where Gohan "stayed after" to help tutor some students, when in reality he spent some time with Videl, sometimes with Erasea and Sharpener in tow.

He needed a life that didn't involve studying, and living with his mother wasn't giving him the life that he wanted. She kept saying how he needed to be a parent, and couldn't be hanging out all the time after school. It wasn't like he was going to leave Pan with his mother all the time. He didn't leave Pan with Mr. Popo all the time, and her grandparents were always thrilled to have her over. Besides, usually when he hanged out with his friends Pan was with him.

Gohan wanted his social life back, but living with his mother it was never going to happen. He wanted to live on the Lookout again. He could promise his mother that he'll keep his grades up, keep his attendance up, and graduate with a diploma.

But what was he going to do after that?

If he had to go to college and live with his mother…

Gohan pulled out his cell phone and called Videl.

"Hi Gohan," she said as she picked up. Gohan felt his heart pound as a smile appeared on his face. This seemed to happen when Chi-Chi stopped at his door. Too bad Gohan didn't notice.

"Hey," Gohan said as he leaned back in his chair. "Are you busy?"

"I'm with Erasea getting my nails done." She huffed on the phone. "Right now I'm getting my toe nails painted, and Erasea kept pushing me to get pink."

"What color did you get?"

"A dark blue. The girl doing my toes wants to add flowers, but I'm not into that girly stuff."

"I wouldn't be too surprised if you asked for a punching bag," Gohan said with a chuckle. There was a brief silence on the phone. "You asked for a punching bag, didn't you?"

"Boxing gloves on the other toe," Videl said with a giggle. "I think they look cute. I can send you a picture when I'm done."

"Miss 'don't touch my feet or I'll kick you' is going to send me a picture her pedicure?" Chi-Chi ears perked.

"I wouldn't have to kick you if you didn't tickle my feet!" Gohan chuckled. "Think you can sneak out today?"

"I need to get more baby food, and I noticed a clothing sale near the school the other day. I can't go yet since Pan is taking her nap."

"Can your mom watch her for a while?" Gohan smiled a little.

"I can ask her," Gohan said leaning forward. "She usually does when I get stuff for Pan."

"You haven't told her you have a girlfriend yet, did you?"

"Not yet," Gohan said with a sigh. "I'm sure she would be thrilled, and would want to meet you, but I'm waiting until my dad leaves. She'll be upset, and I know she'll perk up when I tell her about you."

Chi-Chi pressed herself up against the wall. He was talking to a girl! A girl! His girlfriend! Chi-Chi wanted to twirl around the house, but if she did Gohan would know she knew something. The thought of more grandchildren popped into her head, and her son being happy with his wife. Chi-Chi wanted to meet this girl that rescued Gohan from the darkness, and welcome her with open arms. Not only was Goku coming back tomorrow, but Gohan has a girlfriend!

Keeping her composure, Chi-Chi knocked on Gohan's door. Gohan fumbled with his phone.

"Gohan, I'm going to need you to run to the city to grab a few things for tomorrow," Chi-Chi said with a huge smile on her face. "I'll watch Pan while you go. Try and get some job applications while you're down there."

"Okay," Gohan said, with a bit of excitement in his voice. Chi-Chi walked away with a twirl. She could hear her son talking to his girlfriend, quite excited to leave the house. "What do you need in the city?"

Chi-Chi stopped her twirling and looked at Gohan. He stood there in the living room.

"Oh um…" Chi-Chi started to think. "Snacks!"

"Snacks?"

"Yes. Snacks. Junk food and stuff like that. There's not much around here, and you know how much your father loves snacks!" Gohan blinked. He always remembered his father eating healthy, and not much of a junk food addict.

Chi-Chi handed Gohan some money and watched him take off in the air. When he disappeared Chi-Chi checked on a sleeping Pan, and wondered what her granddaughter knew about her father's new girlfriend.

-

Gohan waited outside the nail parlor. He got some snacks for tomorrow, and kept them capsized in his pocket. The store clerks gave him weird looks as he quickly put potato chips in his cart, some dip, pretzels, a pack of diapers, and other junk food alike. He then quickly packed them into bags, and out of the store in ten minutes. He filled out an application, in hopes his speedy ways impressed the store manager. He grabbed another application for Sharpener, since he was looking for a job as well.

Videl spotted Gohan, and quickly ran to him for a hug. Erasea watched as they shared a kiss, both excited to see each other. Feeling like a third wheel, Erasea excused herself, stating that she had an essay to finish, and thanked Videl for a day out. The two were alone, and were able to catch up with each other.

And with any teenager, "catching up" didn't involve any conversations.

Videl laid on her stomach with Gohan's shirt on while Gohan rested on his side with his arm supporting his head, both resting on Videl's bed. He was wearing his dark blue jeans, which surprisingly matched Videl's toenails. He knew he didn't have much time to stay, and he wasn't ready to go home just yet.

"Are you sure you have to leave," Videl asked as she moved her legs back and forth. Gohan brushed a strain of her hair behind her ear. She grabbed his hand before he could move away. "I'm pretty sure your mom would let you if you told her you had a girlfriend."

"You don't know my mother very well," Gohan said with a small smile. "She'll be excited, really excited, and expecting siblings for Pan. That will be the first thing out of her mouth."

"Did she say that when she first met her?"

"Yes." Gohan rolled over to his back and put his arms behind his head. Videl crawled over and rested her head against his naked chest. "Of course, when I told her that she was going to be a grandmother she yelled at me. 'When I said I wanted grandchildren, I wanted them after you were married,' is what she said."

Gohan wrapped his arm around Videl. They stayed like that for a few minutes, and Gohan was contemplating excuses to stay longer. There was a long line at the store, he got lost, maybe tell his mother that the store had cute outfits for Pan and he couldn't decide what to get her.

Crap.

He wanted to get clothes for Pan and completely forgot. She had too many clothes anyway.

"Gohan?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not going to hide at my house tomorrow when your dad comes back, are you?"

Gohan looked at Videl, slightly surprised by her words. He wasn't planning on hiding out at her house when his dad came back, he was planning on hiding at Sharpener's house until his dad left! He had his excuse all planned out. Pan had a checkup appointment, and an emergency situation would appear. After a three hour wait, maybe four, Pan would see the doctor. Sharpener would come in with Ben, and Gohan would wait with Sharpener, since the doctors were behind on their schedule. They would go out to eat, since Gohan wouldn't be home in time for dinner, then Sharpener would have something come up. Gohan would have to watch Ben, and when Sharpener gets back it's too late for flying, and Gohan would spend the night at Sharpeners house.

Sharpeners house would turn into Videl's house because Hercule loved taking care of Pan. He also wouldn't mind Gohan spending the night, as long as he stayed in a guest room.

So he would be hiding at Videl's house…in the evening.

"I'm…conflicted," Gohan confessed. "On the one hand I'm excited to see him, on the other I wish he wasn't coming. I miss him, and I hate him. He gets to come back but she-"

Gohan bit his lips.

"It's okay," Videl said as she traced her finger on his chest. "You're always going to miss her. She is Pan's mother after all. If she could come back for a day…what would you do?"

Gohan sat silent for a while, then kissed Videl on the forehead.

"I'd introduce her to my new girlfriend," he said. Videl's cheeks went red as she sat up and looked at Gohan. "Then I would run like hell while she threw knives at me."

Videl quickly planted a kiss on Gohan, then straddled him on her bed.

-

Gohan, for the life of him, could not sleep if his life depended on it. He was wide awake, and so was Pan. He had her on his bed as she played with a few of her toys. Goten was tossing and turning, excited to see his dad for the first time. Soon his covers were thrown over the end of the bed.

"I can't sleep," Goten cried as he stuffed his pillow on his face. "I'm too excited."

"It's okay Goten. Pan and I can't sleep either," Gohan said. Goten crawled onto Gohan's bed and sat next to his brother.

"I know if I sleep I'll see him sooner, but I can't Gohan."

"I can make you some warm milk," Gohan offered. "Mom used to make me some to help me sleep."

"Okay!"

Gohan got up from the bed while Goten grabbed Pan. They made their way into the kitchen, and Gohan pulled out the milk. He quietly pulled out a pot so he didn't wake his mother, and poured the milk in there. Gohan grabbed another pot and filled it with water. He put one of Pan's bottles in there to warm up. Goten carefully placed Pan in her baby seat, fasten her in so she didn't fall. Since lack of sleep was affected both half saiyans, Gohan decided to make a few sandwiches as the milk warmed up.

"Dad used to sneak downstairs for a midnight snack," Gohan said as the two began eating their sandwiches. "Sandwiches were easier to make. He tried cooking a few times, but Mom always woke up to the smell of something burning."

"Was she mad," Goten asked.

"Always. I would be sleeping, and Mom's yelling used to wake me up a lot. She would then yell at Dad for waking me up."

"Do you think Dad will like me?" Gohan looked at his brother, who looked down at his lap while eating. "He doesn't even know I'm here."

"Of course he'll like you," Gohan exclaimed. "You look just like him, and you act like him too. He's going to love you."

Goten liked that answer, and smiled as he finished his sandwich. Gohan gave Pan her bottle, and poured the warm milk into two glasses. He added a pinch on cinnamon to both cups, and smiled at his creativity. He sat down across from Gohan.

"Mom said we're going to have a huge party at Trunks'," Goten said as he sipped his milk. "There's going to be tons of food there!"

"Dad will probably eat it all," Gohan joked taking sip of his milk.

"Is your new girlfriend going to come?"

Gohan sprayed Goten with his milk. He looked at his little brother, shocked. Pan started to crack up laughing.

"Wait…what," Gohan exclaimed. He quickly covered his mouth. "What are you talking about?" Whispering this time.

"When you left Mom started dancing around the house. She kept saying something about you and your girlfriend, and grandbabies. Are you and your girlfriend going to have kids?"

Gohan's face went red. How did she know about Videl? Did she hear his phone conversation? She must have. No wonder she wanted him out of the house, and didn't make a fuss when he came home a little late from shopping. Well if she knew he had a girlfriend then maybe she'll let him out of the house more often.

Gohan put the bottle back in Pan's mouth to keep her quiet.

"Let's not talk about this right now," Gohan whispered as he chugged down his milk. Goten smiled.

"What's she like," Goten asked. Ignoring Goten was just going to lead to more questions.

"She's nice and pretty."

"What does she look like?"

"She has blue eyes and black hair," Gohan answered.

"Does she like bugs?"

"She's not afraid of spiders."

"What's her favorite color?"

"Orange I think."

"Does Piccolo know about her?"

"He's met her."

"Well how come Piccolo met her but I haven't met her yet?" Goten pouted. "Why am I the last to know everything? It's not fair!"

"Shhhh!" Gohan put his finger over his mouth. "You don't want to wake up Mom. You know how cranky she gets when we wake her." Gohan noticed Pan's empty bottle and picked her up. "I'll bring her over sometime, okay. I'll make sure you are the first person I'll introduce her to."

"Okay." Goten smiled. Well that settled that.

Gohan patted Pan on her back as Goten went back to bed. He cleaned up the dishes as he held Pan, doing his best not to make so much noise. Once all was cleaned up, Gohan went back to his bed. He placed a sleeping Pan beside him, and watched her. A smile crept across his face, watching his innocent daughter sleep.

-

It was called doing a good deed, not being a coward as Vegeta put it. Gohan was helping Bulma set up for the party while everyone else went to the Lookout to greet Goku. He would be there, but since there was so much work to do at Capsule Corps he offered his help to Bulma.

"Can you put the cheese tray on that table," Bulma asked. Gohan nodded and grabbed the cheese tray. "Thanks for helping out Gohan. I didn't have time to finish last night, and I wanted it to be finished before Goku arrived. I wish I was on the Lookout to see your father."

"Uh, me too," Gohan said. "It's easier for Pan to nap if there is less commotion, and we'll see him when he comes by. I'm going to go check on her real quick."

Bulma smiled as Gohan made his way to his daughter. He had the baby monitor attached to his hip, and a burping towel tied to his pants. If anyone should win father of the year it was Gohan.

'And to think, not too long ago he didn't want anyone near him,' Bulma thought to herself. 'I'm glad he's happy now. Even Pan gets along with everyone. I'm glad I can hold her without her screaming in my ear!'

Gohan could hear Pan moving around in her playpen. She started talking gibberish, with the occasional "Dada" being mentioned. Everything to her was Dada, his mother and Videl included. Stuffed animals were Dada, Goten was Dada, and her bottle was Dada. He even took Pan to visit her grave, and when he told her that was Mama, Pan mooed.

Gohan peeked into the bedroom and saw Pan standing in her play pen. She saw Gohan and screamed. When she screamed she fell, then started to crack up into laughter. Gohan laughed too, and then his nose caught something quite foul. With a quick diaper change Pan was good as new. She had on a pink dress that had frills around the bottom. Her hair was pulled in a ponytail with a pink bow to match. Gohan carefully put on her white shoes, because he already ripped her other white leotards, and carried her in his arms.

"Who's a beautiful baby," Gohan said as he kissed his daughter multiple times on the cheek. "Did you enjoy your nap?" Pan spoke baby in return, then grabbed Gohan's single bang from his head. He winced, and pulled her chubby hand off. "That hurts Daddy Pan."

Gohan distracted her with one of her stuffed animals before she started to cry. He headed back downstairs, and then froze in mid step. He could feel everyone's ki approaching, including his father.

'It's only for a day,' Gohan reminded himself as he slowly went down the stairs.

"We're back," Trunks yelled as he swung the door wide open. Bulma quickly greeted Goku with a hug.

"Oh Goku," Bulma said as she began to cry. "I've missed you!" She quickly pulled away to dry some of her tears.

"It's good to be back," Goku said looking around the house. "Where's Gohan?"

"I heard him come down the stairs," Bulma said looking around the corner. There was no one there. "Huh…maybe he forgot something."

"His pride," Vegeta said as he entered the house. Bulma and Goku looked at Vegeta, but said nothing.

"Either that or Pan threw her shoe out the window," Chi-Chi said when she entered. Goku's face lit up from the sound of Pan's name. When he asked where Gohan was on the Lookout, Chi-Chi told him that he was helping Bulma. She also informed him about his granddaughter.

"Boy, I can't wait to meet Pan," Goku exclaimed as he smiled. "But first things first, I'm starving!"

It wasn't hiding; it was making a wrong turn and getting easily distracted by everything.

Gohan sat on a park bench in the Brief's indoor park. Dinosaurs roamed the area along with wild animals, and there were bushes and trees all over. There was even a waterfall on the corner with a big pond where Mr. Brief's koi fish swam. It was a little noisy, but peaceful at the same time. Pan sat next to Gohan as she chewed on a stuffed rabbit's ear. He knew he couldn't hide forever, and it wasn't like he was hiding in the bushes.

Okay, he was hiding in the bushes a few moments ago, but that was because he thought Pan threw her shoes that general direction. Once he realized that both shoes were still on her feet, he looked both ways and sat on the park bench.

"I'm a coward," Gohan whined as he rested his head on his hands. He looked over at Pan, who looked at him, then crawled her way over to his lap. "I guess I should just see him. He'll be too busy with everyone else that he won't even know I'm here." Gohan took a deep breath. "Okay. Let's go say hi to Grandpa."

Gohan picked up Pan and held her close. He exited the indoor park, and headed over to the voices.

"Well it's about time," Chi-Chi said as Gohan entered the room. Goku stopped eating when he saw Gohan, all grown up, with a child of his own. He quickly swallowed his food.

"Diaper change," Gohan said as he bounced Pan in his arms. Goku quickly made his way over and stood two feet in front of Gohan. "Hi Dad."

"Gohan! You've grown," Goku said as he brought his son into a hug. Gohan had to do the one handed thing, since his other hand was preoccupied with Pan. Pan looked at Goku, who looked a lot like Uncle Goten, but bigger. "And who's this beautiful baby?"

Goku pulled himself away and touched Pan's cheek. Even though he looked like Uncle Goten, he was a lot bigger than Uncle Goten. She quickly tucked her head away, quietly whining.

"This shy baby is Pan," Gohan said as he turned her towards Goku. She cried again and clutched onto Gohan's shoulder. Apparently, she didn't want to see Goku either. "She just woke up from a nap, so she's a little groggy."

"Wow Gohan. I can't believe you're a father! Where's her mother? I want to meet her."

There was dead silence in the room. All eyes were on Gohan, and it made him highly uncomfortable.

"Her mother…passed away giving birth to Pan."

The words came out easily, but a sharp pain hit Gohan in the chest. Here was his dead father visiting for a day, while Pan's mother was buried six feet in the ground. He shook away the feeling.

"I'm sorry," Goku said. Gohan noticed the hurt in his father's eyes.

"It's okay," Gohan said with a small smile. "I got my little girl here, and she's a major handful, just like her mother."

"Moo," Pan said. "Moo, moo, mooooooo!"

"And for some odd reason or another she thinks her mother is a cow."

Pan leaned back and looked Gohan dead in the eye.

"Moo."

Everyone laughed.

Gohan managed to stay in the room with his father as he shared stories of the Other World. He put Pan in her high chair and gave her some food to distract her. Gohan was able to make small talk with Krillin, and let Marron hold Pan for a while. Pan still was uncertain with Goku, and when she saw Goten with him she was more confused. She kept staring at Goku, and he would look at her she would turn her head.

Gohan did a quick diaper check and noticed that she peed. He excused himself to change her, and Goku decided to follow.

"You're handling this parent thing like a pro," Goku said as he followed Gohan up the stairs.

"I had practice with Goten when he was born," Gohan said. Once they reached the bedroom, Gohan grabbed a blanket and placed it on the bed. He grabbed a diaper and a wipe and carefully took off her shoes. "Girls are easier to change though. I don't have to worry about any water guns aimed at my way."

Goku chuckled as he sat on the bed next to Pan. She just looked at him.

"She's big," Goku commented. "How old?"

"She'll be a year soon" Gohan said being extra careful with the leotard. "Her grandparents was to throw a party at their house for her birthday."

"Her grandparents must love you." Gohan froze for a moment. He shook his head as he began taking off the diaper.

"They don't," Gohan said, refusing to look at his father. "They weren't very happy when she got pregnant, and they kicked her out of the house. After her death, John and Marsha washed their hands of Pan. It was hard on them, being their only child and everything."

"It was hard for you too, wasn't it?"

"Well…having your father die and then your lover die made it hard to move on," Gohan said as he wiped. Goku said nothing. Gohan put on a new diaper. "It was hard enough when the world celebrated the anniversary of the Cell Games, and I know it's going to be hard every time Pan has a birthday." Gohan looked at his father. "You hurt Mom you know."

Pan rolled over and crawled towards Goku. She looked up at him and just stared.

"I've hurt a lot of people Gohan," Goku said as he picked up Pan. He let her rest on his shoulders, making sure she was comfortable. "I just wanted to protect everyone, which is why I didn't want to be wished back. I was afraid if I was, something was going to happen to you and your mother and it would be my fault. I know it's hard to understand, but when you love someone you will risk your life to protect them. One day you will have to make big decisions in order to protect your family."

"I guess," Gohan mumbled. He understood where his father was coming from, but it was taking a while for it to sink in. "Pan is just like her mother, so it feels like she's always here. Goten is just like you too."

"It's like looking in a mirror," Goku joked. "He even eats like me."

"He's even afraid of needles."

Both men laughed. Goku pulled Pan away from his shoulders and got a good look at her. She was still not sure how she felt of a bigger version of Uncle Goten.

"Dada."

"I'm Dada," Gohan said grabbing Pan out of Goku's hands. He tapped her on the nose. "Who am I?

"Dada," Pan answered.

"And who is that?" Gohan pointed to his father.

"Dada."

"And who is this," Gohan asked showing her a shoe.

"Dada."

"And what's that?" Gohan pointed at the ceiling.

"Mooooo!"

Gohan looked at her before a soft smiled appeared on his face.

"That's right," Gohan said as he tickled his nose with hers. "That's Mama, and she's always going to be protecting you."

Goku smiled himself as he watched his son and granddaughter. The happy moment was soon ruined by a whiff of something smelly, and both men made faces. Gohan handed Pan to Goku, and suggested some grandfather granddaughter time, and quickly disappeared. Pan just stared at Goku, and soon her diaper was feeling uncomfortable. She began to cry, and Goku had to remember how to change a diaper.

It's been a few years, but it's just like riding a bike, right?

It's not like riding a bike. It's nothing like riding a bike! Pan moved around too much, and rolled in her diaper. Goku took off the dirty dress, and Pan began to crawl away. The dress landed on the ground as Goku reached for Pan. When he reached for Pan his gi landed in the diaper. Goku pulled back Pan, and quickly took off the now dirty orange top. It landed next to the dress. Pan crawled away once more, and Goku pulled her back once more.

Pan thought it was a game. Every time Goku pulled her back she laughed. For Goku, it was making sure his granddaughter didn't fall off the bed. He pulled back Pan, and as she began to crawl away Goku quickly wrapped up the stinky diaper. He noticed that Pan's dress wasn't the only thing covered in poop, and noticed his tugging was leaving brown streaks on the bed. His granddaughter had brown on her legs, and her hands.

There was only one thing Goku knew he had to do.

"Chi-Chi," Goku yelled as he picked up Pan. The smell was lingering in the bedroom, and Goku did his best to hold his breath.

-

"What irresponsible parent leaves their child with my husband," Chi-Chi yelled as she washed the bed sheets, Goku's orange gi, and Pan's pink dress. Goku sat by the tub as Gohan gave Pan a bath. "What were you thinking?!"

"I didn't want to change a dirty diaper," Gohan answered. He didn't dare look his mother in the eye. He could already feel the daggers attacking him in the back. "I didn't think everything would be covered in poop."

"Your father always had everything covered in poop!" Gohan looked over at his father, who sadly looked down pouting. "He thought it would be a great idea to destroy diapers with an energy ball. I had to buy new furniture because of the mess."

Gohan made sure to note that ki blasts and diapers do not mix.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Goku mumbled.

"Was it a good idea to let Gohan run around naked, and let him smear his poop on the wall!?"

Another mental note. No naked babies are allowed to run around the house.

"I didn't know he took off his diaper," Goku said, still pouting.

"What about the times you knew his diaper was off?" Chi-Chi turned and looked at Goku. "There were pee trails down the hallway, and presents all over the house! Why do you think I never left you alone with Gohan?"

Additional note. Never EVER, leave Pan with his father…EVER!

It didn't matter anyway. His father was leaving tomorrow.

Gohan unplugged the tub and watched as the water disappeared. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Pan. He carefully got up, and brought her into the bedroom. The smell of poop still filled the air, and once Pan was fully dressed Gohan was going to open a window. He could hear the ranting of his mother, telling more horror stories of poop. Gohan started to fear her first steps, and poop smeared walls.

The stories of him were embarrassing, but educational as well. Next time he sees Sharpener he'll have to ask him stories of Ben. Goten didn't really have horror stories. The occasional roll around, but nothing like what happened recently.

It was near evening, and Gohan put Pan in her pj's. It was a cute little bear outfit, with a hood with little bear ears. It was a zip up footie pajama, and it used to be her mother's. Gohan noticed that Marsha packed a few of her baby clothes, but this one was Gohan's favorite. He took a picture, and sent it to Videl. She immediately responded, saying how adorable Pan looked.

Gohan headed back downstairs, and all the females swarmed all over Pan. They loved her new outfit as well. Pan was enjoying the attention, so Gohan released her to the pack of women. This gave him some time to text Videl. Too bad his stupid grin caught the attention of his mother.

"What's her name," Chi-Chi asked as she peeked over Gohan's shoulder. This caught Gohan off guard, and he fumbled around with his phone. His face turned bright red. "So you are talking to a girl. You should invite her over!"

"T-that's okay," Gohan stammered. "She's probably busy. Finals and such."

Chi-Chi just glared at him.

"Pan just threw up all over 18." Gohan quickly looked away, and Chi-Chi took his cell phone.

"Mom!"

"I just want to know her name," Chi-Chi said as she hit some buttons.

"She's just a friend Mom!"

"Don't give me that excuse. I've seen that dumbfounded look on your face when you talk to her."

"Please give me back my phone!"

"I'm just seeing who else you have in your contacts."

"I can see you typing!"

"I'm just putting in emergency numbers-"The phone vibrated in Chi-Chi's hands. Gohan froze. "Oh look! She can come over. Don't forget to give her the address here. I can't wait to meet her!"

Chi-Chi handed a now paralyzed Gohan back his phone. He quickly looked at his recent messages, and read what his mother sent.

**Come to Capsule Corps. I need to see you.****  
**  
Gohan's face paled. Not only was he going to introduce his family and friends Videl, but he had to introduce her as his girlfriend! Videl is probably worried about him with Goku being back, and she's probably rushing her way over.

Gohan quickly stepped outside, trying to think of something to text to not have her come over. Nothing was coming to mind. Maybe tell her that he texted the wrong person, and meant to text Sharpener. That wouldn't work. Gohan began pacing in front of the building, trying to think of an excuse for her not to come.

The time it took him to think of an excuse, or lack thereof, Videl was already at Capsule Corps watching Gohan pace back and forth. She watched as he mumbled to himself, kicked the ground, then sat on the ground with his fingers through his hair.

"Gohan," she cried out as she ran over to him. It was just as he expected. She was in her usual attire, long shirt and spandex pants, and he was forced to wear a button down shirt and nice dress pants. Her hair was in pig tails, and slightly out of place. "Is everything okay? Did something happen between you and your dad?"

Videl quickly knelt down beside Gohan.

"You're so pale! What happened?"

"I'm fine," Gohan managed to say. "it's just ah…I wish he didn't have to leave tomorrow!"

Videl looked concerned. She lightly brushed his cheek and kissed his forehead.

"Gohan, you have a weird life where people come back from the dead, and have super human powers," Videl said. Gohan couldn't help but smile. "You should take this time and make some memories with your dad while you still can. Make sure you get pictures of Pan and your father."

It was just a sentence that he blurted out. It may have been true, but there was Videl, right by his side. Videl was there when he visited her, and he exposed his weakness to her. She held him, let him cry on her shoulder, and stayed by his side until he was okay. Here she was again, right by his side, listening to his feelings.

"I love you."

The words slipped past his lips before he could stop himself. Videl was surprised, and Gohan had a sense a fear.

"And who is this person who came to the house unexpectedly," Chi-Chi said she opened the door. She noticed the two by the house, and completely ignored the environment around them. Videl was quick to her sense, unlike Gohan. "Oh Videl! I didn't know you were here!"

"Hi Mrs. Son," she said standing up from the ground. "I was, uh, in the neighborhood and saw Gohan."

'I knew there was something about her when I saw her,' Chi-Chi thought to herself. "Why don't you come and have some snacks. I bet Pan will love to see you!"

"I was planning on heading back ho-"

"You should see Pan in her cute little bear outfit. She's so cute!" Chi-Chi managed to pull Videl into the house. She looked back at her son. "Gohan, your friend is here. It would be nice if you could introduce her to everyone so she feels more comfortable."

Gohan shook his head, and stood up from the ground. He walked towards the door, and stopped next to his mother.

"I'm moving back in with Piccolo," Gohan threatened. "And don't try and stop me."

Gohan gave a warning glance to Chi-Chi before walking into the house. Chi-Chi didn't react to his threat, and put on her best fake smile that she could muster. There was going to be an argument later, but for now the mother and son kept their mouths shut, and were friendly towards each other.

Videl seemed to fit in with ease, after being formally introduced as Gohan's girlfriend. Gohan kept his promise and introduced Videl to Goten first. When Gohan announced his new girlfriend to everyone in the room everyone went silent. Goku was the first to speak, and welcomed Videl with a hardy handshake. Everyone else warmed up to her, and joked around with her about Gohan. Everything went better than expected, and there may have been a slight hiccup in the road.

The hiccup?

Oh you know, being the daughter of Hercule, savior of the planet and the man who defeated Cell.

Yeah, that hiccup.

Pan was really the only one making noise when Videl mentioned this. No one really knew how to react to that. Gohan dating the daughter of Hercule, the guy who stole credit for defeating Cell, calling all the Z fighters weak, and everyone knew Gohan was never a huge fan of Hercule. The conversation took another turn when Krillin mentioned a really cool shell he found on the beach. He even had picture, which he gladly share with everyone else.

Not only was Gohan preparing for a fight with his mother, he was also battling himself for saying those three words to Videl. Since both teens were being pulled in different directions, Gohan didn't have any time to talk to her. He didn't know if he said a good thing, or a bad thing. He may be introducing her as a girlfriend today, but tomorrow Videl could be an ex!

It was getting late, and everyone was slowly starting to leave. Marron was fast asleep on 18, so Krillin made sure to see Goku off tomorrow. Goten was doing his best to stay awake, but ended up asleep on Goku's lap. Trunks already went to bed. The only person wide awake late at night was a grumpy, miserable Pan. Gohan couldn't even properly say goodbye to Videl since Pan was screaming her head off. Gohan managed to kiss her on the forehead, apologized for the screaming child, and asked Piccolo to walk her home. Videl didn't fight it, since Piccolo was going to watch her from the air.

Goku held a sleeping Goten, while Gohan kept his distance with a screaming child. Chi-Chi took Nimbus and flew next to her husband. Even though Pan's screaming was going to wake Goten, Gohan flew closer to his father.

"I'm going to the Lookout," Gohan yelled over his daughter. Goku looked at him puzzled. Gohan quickly glanced at his mother, then back at his father. "I live there now."

"I'll fly with you," Chi-Chi yelled. Gohan merely nodded, as he flew away from his father. Goku slowed down his flying as he watched his son and wife disappear in the distance. He lowered his ki as he carefully, and quietly, followed them to the Lookout.

When Gohan made it to the Lookout he saw Mr. Popo, waiting patiently for Gohan. He handed the screaming child to Mr. Popo, and once she was in his arms she stopped crying.

"All of your items are back in your room," Mr. Popo said. "Does Pan need a bottle before bed?"

"If she'll eat," Gohan said, waiting for his hearing to return. Mr. Popo magically made a bottle appear, and handed it to the now quiet child. Pan gladly took the bottle, and Mr. Popo left to tuck in the child. Gohan looked over at his mother, who was now off the flying Nimbus. "May I?"

"Go right ahead," Chi-Chi said, arms folded across her chest.

"What do you think you're doing," Gohan yelled. "Why are you ease dropping on my phone conversations?"

"Well if you wanted your phone conversations private you should close your door," Chi-Chi yelled back.

"You still shouldn't listen; I don't listen to your phone conversations! And why the hell did you text her?"

"Why were you keeping her a secret?"

"Because it's my business who I date!"

"You didn't have any problems when you introduced her to me," Chi-Chi snapped. "When you met her you wouldn't stop talking about her! You introduced her to me, and asked my opinion about her!"

"Because I loved her," Gohan yelled. "I had feelings for her before I even introduced her to you! Her parents didn't like me, and I was afraid you would be the same way about her! We were in love, and already ridiculed by other people!"

"You loved her? You're speaking in past tense Gohan! Do you not love her anymore?" Chi-Chi began to cry. "I don't understand Gohan. Why are you keeping everything a secret? Your grades, your girlfriend, your whole entire life? Ever since she died you locked yourself up and thrown away the key!"

"Well I'm sorry I'm not strong hearted like you," Gohan screamed. "I remember you crying at night when dad died, and forgetting that you had a son to take care of! Once you found out you were pregnant you suddenly remember you had a life outside your bedroom! You can't point fingers at me without pointing a few at yourself!"

"Let me give you a reality check Gohan! It's been seven years since your father died, and I didn't find myself in the arms of another man. She hasn't been dead even a year, and you're already sleeping with another woman!"

There was silence.

"Let me give you a reality check mother," Gohan said, his voice low and stern. "She's dead, and it took me a long time to realize that she is not coming back. Videl has been with me the whole entire time, and she never kicked me out like some people that I know." Chi-Chi took a step back. "I love Videl, and Pan loves her too. Pan's mother…I'm always going to love her, and I know that she will always be around in spirit, but I can't hold on to that forever. You wanted me to move on, and I did, but the one person who really needed to move on was you."

Gohan walked up to his mother and gave her a hug.

"I know you miss her too, and the one thing you had left of her was Pan. It was rough having a grandchild around that disliked everyone, and I know you were hoping that Pan would be just like her. She missed her mother when she was with us, but she was happy to have a mother like you. I'm not replacing her, I can never replace her, but Videl makes me happy…and I know she wants me to be. She wants you happy too Mom."

Chi-Chi cried as Gohan held her tightly. His mother and himself were one of the same. Chi-Chi wanted Gohan to move on with his life, while Gohan struggled. Now that Gohan has accepted her death, Chi-Chi found herself holding onto the one thing that made her son happy. She tried to be happy hearing about a new girlfriend, but it was hard when she realized that his old girlfriend was never going to return.

"I don't want your father to leave," Chi-Chi cried, soaking Gohan's shirt with her tears. "I don't want Goku to leave me again! Don't leave me too Gohan!"

Every mother knows that her children will grow up, and have kids of their own, and Chi-Chi was not ready to accept that yet. Gohan knew she had to, and he wished that one day she would accept that. She still held onto to that hope that Goku would return permanently.

"Be with him Mom," Gohan said as he carefully released his mother. "Spend the rest of his time making new memories."

Chi-Chi quickly dried off her tears, and nodded her head.

Goku held onto Goten tightly. He quickly departed from underneath the Lookout.

"You're a good son," Chi-Chi said pulling a tissue out of her pocket.

"You're an okay mom," Gohan joked. Chi-Chi playfully slapped him on the shoulder before departing on the Nimbus.

Only two, maybe three chapters left of this story. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. It's good to know there are still DBZ fanfiction readers out there.

I have a question for you guys. James1996 asked me this question, and I thought I should ask you guys as well.

What do you think Pan's mother looks like?

Leave your answer in a review, and the next chapter I'll let you know how I picture her.

Love,  
-CrazyGohanGurl


	22. Dragonballs and Birthday

Disclaimer: Do not own.

No screaming mother early in the morning, no little brother knocking over everything in the room, and no baby screaming her head off because she wanted to get out of the crib. Gohan missed mornings like this, except the baby crying to get out of the crib usually happened every morning. Gohan lifted up his head from his pillow. There should be a screaming, a whining baby happening sooner or later. Maybe she was still sleeping.

Gohan looked over at the crib and noticed Pan wasn't there. Either she crawled out, which she hasn't learned how to do yet, or Mr. Popo got a hold of her. It would surprise Gohan if his father came to the Lookout to grab his granddaughter. In the far distance he could hear Mr. Popo, and his daughter laughing. At least she was safe.

Gohan was never 100% up in the morning, more like 15%, and usually put his mind on auto-pilot. He ended up brushing his teeth in the shower, leaning his head on the bathroom wall while doing so. It was easier to kill two birds with one stone, and brushing his teeth in the shower was the only thing he multitasked in the morning.

Not sure how the day was being planned out, Gohan decided to put on a pair of sweatpants and worry about the rest of his clothing later. He was half way awake, and clothing was the least of his worries. As he headed out in the open he could hear more voices. With his brain still slightly out of order, Gohan assumed it was birds…or something. Birds were always talking in the morning.

Once he stepped into the light he noticed that everyone was on the Lookout. His mother, his father, Krillin, and the rest of the Z gang. All fully clothed and wide awake.

"Morning Gohan," Goku said. Chi-Chi was holding Pan, who kept staring at Goku. She was still unsure of him. Gohan merely waved waiting for his mind and body to wake up fully. Luckily his mind told him to put on pants, or this morning would have started differently.

"Dada," Pan cried, diverting her attention away from Goku. She reached out her chubby arms as Gohan approached her. He carefully picked Pan out of his mother's arms, and smiled. "Dada! Dada!"

"Good morning to you too," Gohan said as he kissed her on her forehead. She was just in her diaper. He mentally though how well they matched in the morning. "Why is everyone on the Lookout?"

"As I was lying in bed I began to think," Goku said as he pulled Chi-Chi close to him. "I have a granddaughter, two sons, and a wonderful wife. I miss all my friends, and I want to make up for lost time. Gohan, we're going dragonball hunting! I'm going to be wished back to life!"

Gohan just stood there as the information slowly went into his brain.

"Can Sharpener and Videl come," Gohan asked. He mentally slapped himself. One, he didn't know if Videl wanted to talk to him since he confessed his feelings. Two, why the hell was he thinking of Sharpener?

(PB)

"Promise me you won't let go," Sharpener whispered as Gohan held him by the feet. He was hovering above a nest of bird eggs, with the mother bird sleeping soundly. Gohan stood on the edge of the cliff as he slowly lowered Sharpener to the nest. One of the dragonballs was mixed in with the eggs.

This was why he wanted Sharpener to come.

"Don't wiggle and I won't let go," Gohan whispered back. Mama bird was a pretty big bird, with big claws and a big beak. Krillin tried to get the dragonball when she was away from the nest, but she attacked Krillin before he reached the nest. Mama bird decided to stay by the nest, and the gang waited until she flew away or fell asleep. That's when Gohan came up with the idea to get the dragonball.

"How the hell did you rope me into this?" Gohan only smirked as he slowly lowered Sharpener to the nest. "A little bit lower. I can almost reach it." Sharpener's finger tips were lightly brushing the dragonball. "Lower."

"What," Gohan loudly whispered.

"I said lower."

"You got it?" Gohan lifted Sharpener up. Sharpener began to wiggle. "I told you not to wiggle."

"I said lower," Sharpener said raising his voice a little higher. Gohan looked at him confused. "I said lower Gohan!"

Gohan's name seemed to echo in the distance, and that woke up mama bird. She looked over and saw Sharpener, inches from her nest. Mama bird growled as she looked at Sharpener.

"I have an idea," Gohan said. He let go of Sharpener.

"Gohan," Sharpener screamed as he fell, mama bird quickly in tow. Gohan took his time as he floated to the nest and grabbed the three star dragonball. He tucked it in his pocket and flew towards Sharpener. He fell beside him, arms behind his head.

"Nice weather today," Gohan said falling next to Sharpener. Mama bird was attacking Sharpener's feet, and Sharpener was trying to kick her away.

"What the hell Gohan," Sharpener yelled still kicking away the mama bird. "If we keep falling we're going to die."

"You will, but I can stop myself before I crash."

"I have a kid!"

"And he will miss you."

Sharpener's faced paled. He reached over to Gohan in attempt to choke him, but Gohan smirked as he floated away.

"The ground is quickly approaching," Gohan said as he looked down. "I'll save you under one condition."

"Fine! Whatever! I don't care," Sharpener yelled as the mama bird nipped his toe. "Don't let me die!"

"Stop copying my homework."

"I won't do it anymore!"

"Promise?"

"I promise! The ground is too close!"

"Pinky swear?" Gohan reached out his hand with his pinky sticking out. Sharpener just looked at Gohan, the ground quickly approaching. Sharpener closed his eyes and screamed. He put his arms up against his face knowing that it wasn't going to save him.

Sharpener felt a tickle on his forearms.

"I'm really dead," Sharpener said as the wind blew over his body. His eyes were still closed. "I'm really frickin dead, and it's all Gohan's fault. I am going to find him, and haunt the hell out of him."

"You know I can't kill you." Sharpener moved his arms out of his face and saw the grass mere inches from him face. He looked up and saw Gohan holding him by his left ankle.

"What the hell Gohan? All this because I copy your homework?"

"Yep."

"You have some serious issues Gohan."

Gohan released Sharpener, and his friend hit the ground hard. Before Sharpener could yell at Gohan he noticed that mama bird was attacking Gohan.

"Ow, ow stop," Gohan said trying to whack the bird away. "Hey, ow! Dammit!"

Gohan flew up in the air, but mama bird was close behind him. Sharpener laughed.

"Karma Gohan," Sharpener yelled as he watched Gohan try to fly away from the mama bird.

(PB)

"I'm not going in there."

"Well I'm not going in there either."

"Are you afraid of the dark?"

"It's not the dark Sharpener, it's the red eyes looking right back at us," Gohan said as he and Sharpener looked into the cave. Hundreds of little red eyes looked back at them. Gohan looked over at Goku. "You want to be wished back, you go get the dragonball."

"Maybe after the bats leave," Goku said with a weak smile. He looked over at Krillin. "You're short. Maybe you can walk in with them noticing you."

"Yeah right," Krillin exclaimed. "If I was a super saiyan maybe, but I'm not."

"Well someone has to go in there," Chi-Chi said making her way into the cave. She stopped when she reached the entrance. "Can someone hand me a flashlight?"

Videl made her way over with something in her hand.

"We should use this smoke bomb to get the bats out," Videl said standing next to Chi-Chi. Trunks and Goten's ears perked up at the sound of bomb. "They're going to be flying out, so it would be safer if one of us stays out here and the others hide in the flying machine."

"That's a great idea Videl, but which of the cowards are going to do that," Chi-Chi asked as she looked over at the four men. All three men turned around and whistled. Goten and Trunks ran up to Chi-Chi.

"We can do it Mom," Goten said.

"Yeah. We'll get those bats out of the cave and get the dragonball!" Trunks was just as excited as Goten. Videl looked at the cave once again.

"Let me check something first," Videl said as she grabbed a pebble. She threw it in the cave, and moments later she heard a splash. "That's what I thought. Even if we used a smoke bomb it's going to sink in the water." Videl reached into her pocket and pulled out a flashlight. She shined it in the cave and saw the water. She flashed it on the bats, who did not seemed pleased to have company in front of their cave.

"What if the dragonball is in the water," Chi-Chi asked. Goten looked at Trunks.

"I don't know how to swim," Goten said.

"Neither do I," Trunks said. Videl took a deep breath.

"I'll go in," she said as she approached the cave. Gohan quickly made his way over.

"You can't go in there," he said grabbing her wrist. "We don't know if those bats have any diseases, or if they're poisonous!"

"If you're so worried then come with me." Gohan looked over at Sharpener, Goku and Krillin hoping for some more back up. They whistled and walked away.

"Fine, but if those bats start going crazy you have to get out of the cave."

"Okay," Videl said with a smile. She began taking of her shirt.

"What are you doing," Gohan yelled, trying to block the view of her undressing.

"I'm not getting my clothes wet Gohan."

"B-b-but my dad and Sharpener! Krillin!"

"It doesn't bother me Gohan. You should probably strip down too." She looked over at Bulma, who was playing with Pan. "That is, if you don't mind getting half naked if front of all the women here."

Gohan's cheeks turned red. He didn't have an issue undressing in front of everyone. He just didn't like the fact that everyone got a peek at his girlfriend, especially Sharpener.

"We won't need a flashlight," Gohan said taking of the top of his gi. He glanced over at Videl, as she folded her shirt and dropped it on the ground. She had on a tank top, and he tried not to think about everyone watching her. He turned into a super saiyan. "I'll provide the light."

"My boyfriend, the light of my life," Videl said with a smile. Her smiled relaxed Gohan.

Videl stood by the edge of the cave, black tank top and white panties. She fixed her hair into a bun so it wouldn't block her vision. Gohan stood as a super saiyan, in a pair of light blue boxers, ignoring the whistles from his father and Krillin.

Gohan was the first step foot into the water. It was cold, very cold, but the cold didn't bother him as much as it did Videl. She instantly got goose bumps, but she hid her reaction from Gohan. The next step Gohan took was deep, and the water hit just above his waist.

"That got deep fast," Gohan said taking a few more steps. He looked around at the bats above the cave. His feet where no longer touching ground. "When I count to three, take a deep breath and go under water."

"Okay," Videl agreed. She swam up next to him.

"One…two…three!"

Videl took a deep breath and went under water. Gohan sent a small ki blast to the wall, which disturb the bats. Gohan quickly inhaled and went under water. He was able to power up more to light up the water, and he found underneath waiting for him. He nodded his head forwards as they swam. Gohan looked above the water and quietly heard the bats flying out of the cave. The water kept getting deeper and deeper, and they could not spot the dragonball. Gohan looked over at Videl and noticed that she needed air. He swam close to the surface and put his hand above water. He nodded for Videl to get to the surface.

Both teens gasped for air. There were a few bats still in the cave, flying above Gohan and Videl. Gohan notice Videl shaking, and quickly swam over. He held her close, and used his energy to warm her up.

"You're a human heater too," Videl exclaimed.

"It has its advantages," Gohan said holding her close. "You okay?"

"I'm better now."

"Good." Gohan looked around in the cave to see if anything shiny was reflecting off his super saiyan powers. "I don't see it around here. I bet it's deep in the water."

"Are the dragonballs ever easy to find," Videl asked. "It always seems like an adventure to gather these things."

Gohan chuckled.

"Are you ready to go back under?"

"You bet!"

Gohan released Videl as they took a deep breath and went back under water. Videl spotted the dragonball, and quickly swam lower in the water. Gohan followed, keeping the light around them bright. The six star dragonball was stuck in a wall. Videl went to grab it, and couldn't pull it out. She tugged a few more times, then began digging around it.

Videl got both hands around the ball, both feet firmly on the slimy wall and pulled. Gohan's eyes went wide as he watched the top of the wall slowly falling apart. He yelled, but quickly covered his mouth when air escaped. Videl finally got the dragonball free. She looked up and noticed the wall was going on collapse on her. Gohan grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up, then used some of his energy to push her out of the way.

Videl screamed as she watched the wall collapse on top of Gohan. She quickly swam to the surface for some air, then took a deep breath. She swam back down to the collapsed wall. She put down the dragonball and quickly began digging. She removed some heavy rocks and thrown behind her. She didn't know where Gohan was, and she didn't want to add more weight to the already collapsed wall.

Her chest started to hurt, and she needed to get more air. If she was having a hard time holding her breath, then Gohan…

Videl swam to the surface, exhaled, then quickly inhaled as she swam back down to the bottom. Before she got to the collapsed pile it started to glow. She swam over and picked up the dragonball, then swam a few feet away. She watched as the dirt exploded, and saw Gohan glowing. He quickly swam to the top, and finally got some air. Videl soon swam up as well, and when she saw that Gohan was okay, she splashed him.

"What the hell Gohan," she screamed. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"I scared the crap out of you? You scared the crap out of me," Gohan screamed. "I thought you were buried under there!"

"You were buried under there!"

"I knew I was, but I didn't think I pushed you far enough and the whole thing fell on both of us! I was afraid to power up!"

"So why did you stay under for so long?!"

"Because I was scared," Gohan said brushing his fingers though his wet hair. "I started to panic. I-I couldn't even think! I already lost her and I don't know how I can live if I lost you. I love you Videl!"

Gohan pulled her into a hug, squeezing some of the life out of her.

"I love you too Gohan," Videl said, fighting back tears. She punched him in the back. "Don't you ever do that again! The next dragonball we find you are going to sit out!"

Gohan released Videl and planted a kiss on her lips.

"As long as you're with me," Gohan said, then started to kiss her again.

The two exited the cave, hand and hand, and noticed that their transportation was covered in bats. Goten and Trunks stood outside the cave, and were happy to see Gohan and Videl return.

"Now you can get rid of the bats," Goten said handing Gohan his clothes. "Everyone else is in there, and we can't get in."

"They can't go anywhere since I have the dragon radar," Trunks said showing Gohan and Videl the radar. "We only have two more balls to find. The next one is about twenty miles from here."

"At least it's close," Gohan said putting on his clothes. "How about you guys get that dragonball then come back here? I'll figure out a way to get those bats off."

Goten and Trunks nodded as they took off the find the dragonball.

"And how are you going to get those bats off," Videl asked. She was now fully dressed. Gohan, who was fully dressed as well, picked up Videl and flew up in the sky. He grabbed his cell phone and called Bulma's cell.

"Put Pan on the phone," Gohan said as he held Videl close to him. Videl just looked at him. "Hi Pan." Videl heard the baby cheer, and Gohan hung up the phone.

"Huh?"

"Just wait."

There was a scream. A loud, high pitch, scream. The bats immediately flew off the yellow flying car and back into their cave. The screaming still continued, and the door opened. Gohan landed on the ground, and quickly entered the car. Goku was holing Pan, doing his best to calm the high pitch, screaming child. Once Gohan got a hold of Pan, her screaming stopped. Everyone in the car breathed a sigh of relief.

"At least her crying stopped," Goku yelled. "Did you get the dragonball?"

"Videl has it," Gohan said as Videl appeared.

"What?"

"Videl has it," Gohan said raising his voice.

"What about a bell?"

"Videl!"

"The dragonball was in a bell?"

"The dragonball was in the water. Videl has it!"

"A waiter gave you a bell?"

"I give up," Gohan said as exited the flying car.

Everyone waited for Trunks and Goten to return. Krillin, 18, Bulma, Chi-Chi and Master Roshi were playing cards. Videl was watching Pan and Marron. Pan's hands were holding Videl's, and bounced around. Marron held Pan's hands a few times, and laughed as Pan continued to jump. Sharpener was making small talk with Goku, trying to learn more about the dragonballs and why Goku had a halo over his head. Gohan wondered off while talking on his cell phone. Marsha called to discuss Pan's birthday party.

Goten and Trunks finally returned with the dragonball. While everyone started to walk towards the yellow flying car, Goku noticed that Gohan was still on his cell phone. He walked over, catching the tail end of the conversation.

"I know," Gohan said. His head was down as he kicked a stone. "Her birthday is on a Wednesday, and I think Saturday would be a better day to celebrate it." Gohan bit his lip. "The usual crowd, and two of my friends from school." Gohan started to make faces. "There's Sharpener. He's a good guy. He has a kid too, and he'll want to bring him over." Gohan continued to make faces. "Then there's…ah…her name is Videl. Pan likes-" The voice on the other end was a little louder. It sounded like a man. Goku started to hear two conversations on the other end of the phone. Gohan closed his eyes. "It's not what you think."

"What do you mean it's not what we think?" Goku heard the man say on the other end. "We are planning a party for our granddaughter, and you want to bring your new girlfriend to the party?"

"I never said she was my girlfriend," Gohan said rubbing a spot just above his nose. Goku heard another woman's voice on the other line, but the man's voice was louder.

"Is she," the man yelled. Gohan opened his eyes, and looked up at the sky.

"Yes," Gohan openly admitted. There was silence on the other end. "We've been seeing each other for a while. Please don't think I'm replacing her. I could never replace Pan's mother, and I plan on raising Pan fully knowing who her mother is. Pan is a little young to understand now, but when she gets older she'll-"

"I don't want to talk about this now Gohan," the man screamed. Gohan winced. "Bring her to the party, but do not think we are going to welcome her with open arms!"

"John please," the woman on the phone pleaded.

"Marsha, do not interrupt me!" Silence. "Listen here Gohan. I am only going to say this once, and I will not repeat myself."

Goku could no longer hear the man on the phone, but whatever he was saying was making Gohan angry. His fingers twitched on the phone while his other hand was clenched in a fist. His eyes flashed turquoise as his hair moved around.

"I can stop by tomorrow," Gohan said, his voice clam as he spoke. His hair still flowed back and forth. "We can discuss it then."

Gohan took the phone off of his ear, and crushed it in his hands. He let the pieces fall freely out of his hand. His hair stopped moving and his eyes went back to their normal color. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He cursed under his breath. Once he opened his eyes he noticed his father there.

"Ready to go," Goku asked.

"Yeah," Gohan replied, looking down at his broken cell phone. "You know how you said that one day I'll have to make a big decision to protect my family?"

"Yeah."

"Your decisions was to stay dead. How did that make you feel?"

Goku put his hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"It hurt," Goku answered. "I really didn't want to, and I really wanted to be wished back to be with you and your mother. It was one of the most difficult decisions I made."

"Ever regret it?"

Goku let his arm fall to his side.

"Yeah." Goku looked out in the distance. "I wasn't there for your mother when Goten was born, and I wasn't there for you when Pan's mother passed away."

"If you could go back would you change your mind," Gohan asked. Goku shook his head.

"Protecting the people I love was more important to me than anything."

Gohan looked at his father, and nodded in agreement.

"I understand now," Gohan said as a smile appeared on his face. Goku patted Gohan on the back as both men made their way back to the others.

(PB)

Sharpener was never really late to class. He, unlike some of his friends, was usually on time, early on most of the days. He blamed Gohan for his lateness. His supposedly best friend refused to help Sharpener with his homework. Sharpener was up late, finishing up his questions, and slept through his alarm clock. This would be so much easier if Gohan just gave him the answers.

Videl smirked at Sharpener as he came to class late. The teacher gave him a look, and made him take a seat. Once Sharpener sat down the teacher continued on with his lesson. Sharpener looked at the empty seat near him, and placed his backpack in the seat. Erasea smiled when Sharpener folded his arms.

"Gohan didn't help you either, did he," Erasea asked. Sharpener stuck out his tongue and wiggled his nose. "Homework was so much easier when he was in our study group."

"Yeah, but now he has to be an adult and do adult stuff," Sharpener said with a huff. "When I see him Saturday I'm going to kick his ass. I don't care if it's Pan's birthday!"

"I like to see you try," Videl said tapping her pencil on the desk. "Are you ready for the five hour car ride?"

"Oh yeah. I just can't wait to get up early on a Saturday with my three year old, and my friend's girlfriend who will purposely sing off key the whole entire car ride." Sharpener folded his arms. "It's going to be a blast."

-

"I despise the color pink," John said as he and Gohan put pink table covers over the table. Marsha and Chi-Chi tied balloons to weights while Goku and Goten blew them up. "Purple is a nice color. You couldn't have went for that?"

"You know as well as I do that she didn't like purple," Gohan said as he fixed an edge on a table. "If Pan is like her, everything is going to be pink."

"I'm painting her room purple."

"She'll enjoy it when she comes by to visit." John glared at Gohan. "You won't win."

"I can sure as hell try."

"You're not taking my child away from me," Gohan said with a firm tug of the table cover. "The courts will not forfeit my rights as a parent. I have a steady job, a place to live, recommendations from family and friends-"

"Don't forget to add high school dropout to that list." John tugged the cover back to his side.

"Courts see it all the time." Gohan did a softer tug on his side. "Just remember, when you see the judge to tell him that you are fighting for custody only because I have a new girlfriend."

"It's putting Pan at risk."

"I highly doubt the courts will see the daughter of Hercule Satan a danger to my daughter." John froze. Gohan smirked. "Drop the case now before you embarrass yourself in public."

Feeling quite pleased with his dispute, Gohan went to the next table and set up another pink table cover. Chi-Chi and Marsha exchanged looks, and both shook their heads.

"I keep telling him what he's doing is wrong," Marsha said. She curled some strings on the balloons. "What's his girlfriend like?"

"She's very sweet," Chi-Chi said tying balloons to a weight. "Gohan just recently introduced us to her. She has a good head on her shoulders, and Pan absolutely adores her."

"You don't think it's too soon?" Chi-Chi looked as Marsha. Chi-Chi smiled as she hugged Marsha, who had a few tears fall down her face.

"Videl was with him through everything," Chi-Chi said using her apron to dry some tears. "I know it's been a very difficult year for you and John, and it hasn't been easy for Gohan either."

"Moo!" Chi-Chi and Marsha stared at the monitor near the weights.

"Was moo her first word," Marsha asked.

"Dad was. I don't know why she moos," Chi-Chi said as she picked up the monitor. "Gohan, Pan's awake."

"I'll get her in one minute," Gohan responded gathering up some trash.

"Moo, moo, mooooo!" Chi-Chi got a giggle from her crazy granddaughter. "Moo, moo, ma! Mama! Mama! Mama!"

Gohan heard the monitor, and quickly headed into the house. Chi-Chi and Marsha followed, dropping the baby monitor in the process. Once they reached Pan she was standing, looking out the window, and had her little arms outstretched towards the sky.

"Oh my," Marsha said as she pressed her hands over her lips.

"Mama! Mama! Maaaa…MA!" Pan started cracking up laughing. She fell backwards and landed on her butt, and continued to laugh. She stopped, raised her left hand up, and began clapping her hand. "Bye bye."

Pan's hand went down, and turned to see people at her door. Gohan walked over and picked her up from her crib. He looked out the window, and saw cherry blossom leaves circle around. Soon they flew away.

"Did Mama come by to wish you a happy birthday," Gohan asked. Pan looked at Gohan, and put both of her hands on his cheek.

"Moo," she said sternly. Gohan started to crack up laughing.

_"So I'm thinking if it's a boy we can call him Gohan Jr.," she said as flipped through a baby name book. "And if it's a girl we can call her Fi-Fi."___

_"No and no," Gohan said. She was using Gohan's lap as a foot rest. "Oliver is a good boys name."___

_"My son is not going to be poor," she screamed as she threw the book at him. "I want a name that's original! Gohan is not a common name."___

_"It's not, but it also means rice. When people hear my name they think of food."___

_"I could go for some gohan right now." Gohan's cheeks turned red.___

_"But my mom is home."___

_"I meant rice you idiot!" She smiled. "Maybe we should find out if it's a boy or girl."___

_Gohan put his hand on her stomach, and smiled.___

_"Girl," he said as he moved his hand. "And we're not naming her Fi-Fi. Sounds too much like my mother's name."___

_She looked up at the ceiling.___

_"Jane," she said. "Jane Son. I want a name simple like that. Easy to say, and easy to spell. Not like my friend's name where the Q is silent."___

_Gohan moved so he could lie next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, and closed his eyes.___

_"Pan," he said as he inhaled her scent. "Pan Son."___

_She rolled over, and put her hands on Gohan's cheeks.___

_"No," she sternly stated. Gohan opened his eyes.___

_"Why not?"___

_"Because I want to give her a name that has a silent letter in it!"___

_"But you just said-"___

_"Don't tell me what I just said Son Gohan! I know what I said, and I said I want a silent letter. We can toss a X in her name, and when people pronounce it, we can be all 'the x is silent' and be are snobby and such."___

_"P-X-A-N, pronounced Pan," Gohan said. She looked at him.___

_"That sounds so stupid," she said rolling over. "Why are you putting random letters in a name? Prude much?"___

_"But you just said-"___

_"I know what I said Son Gohan, and I know that I don't want random letters in a name! Might as well put a number in her name too!"__  
_  
"Oh no," Gohan said as he looked at his daughter in his hands. "If you talk like your mother…I'm not looking forward to your teenage years."

Pan laughed. Marsha shared the same look as Gohan as she remembered her conversations with her daughter. The thought of her granddaughter doing the same thing made her laugh.

"Hey what's going on in here?" Everyone turned to the weird sounding voice. Goku stood there with a balloon in his hand. He inhaled the balloon.

"Daddy is Pan up," Goten said, in a high pitched voice. It reminded Gohan of the three chipmunks. "Oh good she is up! Hey Gohan, you should try this stuff!"

Goten handed Gohan a balloon. Gohan did a little inhale, then handed it to his mother.

"What do you think," Gohan said as his voice was high pitched as well. Chi-Chi did the same thing as Gohan.

"It's a little weird," Chi-Chi said as her voice hit higher than Goten. "Oh my! I sound like a smurf!"

They laughed, then laughed even louder because of their laughing. Pan just looked at them.

Soon everyone was arriving. Ox King brought loads of presents for his great granddaughter. (Gohan was trying to figure out how he was going to get them on the Lookout) Sharpener, Ben, and Videl soon arrived with gifts as well (even though Gohan said not to worry about buying gifts). Piccolo got a gift for Pan as well. They were seeds, and even though the thought was nice Piccolo thought it was something Pan could eat. Gohan smiled and accepted the gift.

Pan was constantly around Videl, and didn't want to be passed on to anybody else. John was not a huge fan of this, but kept his glaring to a minimal. Marsha, however, was excited to talk to Videl. This wasn't making John feel any better, so he mostly kept out of everyone's way. Ben and Marron were playing with each other, which was cute, but Krillin wasn't so sure if he liked Ben. One, he was a boy. Two, he knew how boys are around girls. Three, Marron introduced Ben as her husband. Everyone else thought it was cute, except Krillin.

Goten and Trunks kept snacking on all the food. Goku was talking to Vegeta, and everyone seemed to keep each other company. The only two people who were stuck with each other were Gohan and John. They didn't keep a conversation with each other. Instead, they watched Pan with Videl. Pan seemed pretty happy being with Videl.

"She likes her," John said with his arms folded.

"She liked her when she first met her," Gohan said standing next to John.

"Did Pan ever call her Mom?"

"She calls everyone Dada. Videl is Dada, my dad is Dada, her shoes are Dada." Gohan smiled a little. "She looks up at the sky and moos. She's really trying to say mom."

"I heard on the baby monitor," John said. He looked at Gohan, who looked at him rather surprised. "I'll drop the case, but only under one condition." Gohan carefully nodded. "I want to be kept up to date with your relationship with Videl. I do not want Pan calling her 'Mom.'"

"I wasn't going to have Pan call her Mom," Gohan said with a bit of spite.

"Are you going to marry her?"

"I haven't thought about marriage with Videl."

"Have you thought about marriage with my daughter?" Gohan looked over at Pan.

"Yes," Gohan said. "I was going to ask your permission after Pan was born, and since you kicked her out of your house I didn't think marrying her would be an issue."

"I never liked you."

"I'm not the one who broke her heart."

"You son of a-"

"As a parent I want my child to be happy, and when Pan is old enough to have a boyfriend I will not treat him the way you treated me," Gohan said raising his voice slightly. "You didn't even know me, and you put this image on me as a trouble maker. I made your daughter smile, I made her laugh, and we made something she thought she would never have. She was happy, but she was miserable because the only thing she ever wanted in life was for her parents to accept her. I'm the one who held her when she cried, I'm the one who told her it was going to be okay. I told her that I was going to be the man you wanted your daughter to be with, even if it meant the abuse you kept throwing at me. She loves you John, and she never stopped. Why did you?"

All eyes floated over to the men by the house. The wind blew, and cherry blossom flower pedals danced around the men.

"See," Gohan said as he stuck out his arm. The pedals danced around his arm. "She's always been here, watching me, watching Pan, watching you! She didn't die a year ago John; she's still here, with me, and with you.

The pedals floated towards John, and wrapped around him. He looked at Gohan, and the flower pedals as they danced around him. He watched as the pedals floated over to Pan.

"Mama," Pan said as she reached out her arms.

"I love her, I love Pan, and I love Videl," Gohan said as he smiled. The flower pedals made their way over to Videl, and one flower pedal landed in Videl's hair. Videl picked it out, and Pan went to reach for it. Everyone watched as she ate the flower pedal. John shook his head.

"Pan gets that from you," John said. Pan laughed, then burped, and started to crack up. "I still don't like you."

"I'm fine with that," Gohan said.

"You're okay Gohan," John said as the pedals disappeared into the air. Gohan wasn't used to hearing a complement from John. "I miss her, and I know I pushed her away. It was easier to put the blame on someone else. I can't turn back time, and the first thing I would do is to make sure she never met you." John sighed. "Thank you for loving my daughter, and my granddaughter. You are going to go through hell when Pan becomes a teenager."

John patted Gohan on the shoulder.

Pan didn't care about the clothes, the toys, but the bags and tissue paper she loved. She was easily distracted with those items instead of her real gifts, and would flare up her nose, and scrunch her face when she was taken away from the tissue paper.

Pan was really excited about her cake. So excited she climbed out of her seat, onto the table, and face planted right in the middle of it. She lifted her head, started cracking up laughing, and everyone watched as she began to eat the cake. She did share with Gohan, and by sharing she smashed a piece of cake in his face when he tried to pull her away.

The party was soon over, and Gohan has never been so exhausted in his life. Pan was passed out asleep. Sharpener and Ben slept in a different room on the Lookout. Videl was asleep on his bed, and he sat on the edge of the Lookout with a smile on his face. The cherry blossom pedals dance around him as he looked out at the starry sky.

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Sadly, there is only one more left before this story concludes.

Once again, thank you for reading.

Love,  
CrazyGohanGurl


	23. Promise

Hello readers.

It's been nine years writing this story, and this is the final chapter. I hope you enjoy the last chapter of For the Sake of my Child.

_Flashback_

_**Flashback within a flashback**_

Gohan smiled as he took a sip of his coffee. He looked over at his daughter as she finished her homework, and gave it to him for review. His daughter was smart, and once again her homework was perfect.

"Nailed it," Gohan said as he handed back her paper. She smiled.

"Awesome," she said as she grabbed her paper. She grabbed an orange bandana out of her pocket and tied it on her head. Her hair was short and black, and her bangs were flat on her forehead. "Do you think Grandma and Grandpa will let me help set up for the party?"

"I don't see why not," Gohan said. His daughter smiled as she ran over to grab the phone. Always helpful, always happy, and such a wonderful daughter.

Thump! Thump! Thump!

"Where is it?!"

Thump! Thump! Thump!

"I put it right there!"

Thump! Thump!

"Daddy!"

His other daughter, Pan, wasn't as wonderful. Gohan rubbed his temples.

"What did you lose now," Gohan yelled. Pan was always giving him a headache. It was too early in the morning to deal with this.

"Uh…it definitely wasn't Mom's necklace that you gave me yesterday," Pan yelled.

Gohan got up from his seat. He walked upstairs, then stopped when he saw clothes being thrown out of Pan's room. Soon millions of stuffed animals were being thrown as well, with an apology from Pan as they were being thrown into the hallway. He made his way to the door way, and dodged a stuffed penguin that was being thrown his way.

Pan sat in the middle of her room, looking around for the thing she was missing. Her room was a mess with clothes all over the place, homework scattered all over the place, and stuffed animals hanging from her ceiling fan. Gohan watched as she got up, and flared her nostrils. She plopped on her bed, grabbed her pillow, and screamed into it while pounding her feet on the bed. Her body went limp.

Gohan noticed Videl looking through a jewelry box on the ground. Her long black hair was braided, and she was still in her pajamas. Gohan leaned on the door.

"Did you find what you were looking for yet," Gohan asked. Pan removed the pillow from her head.

"I had it right there," she yelled as she pointed to her nightstand.

"What was there?"

"Mom's necklace!"

"I thought you said that it wasn't your mother's necklace?"

"Well it is, and I lost it! I put it right there so I knew where it was when I got up. I got up, and it's not there!" Pan put the pillow back over her face.

Gohan walked over to the nightstand. He noticed one of her teddy bears on the ground had something shiny around its neck. He picked up the teddy bear and noticed the necklace around the neck. Gohan carefully took off the necklace, and dropped the bear on the ground.

The necklace was made of gold, and Gohan paid a pretty penny for it. The charm was a circle, but the circle was a woman. There was a pearl in the woman's arms. Gohan brought that necklace for her when she was pregnant with Pan. She loved it, and she wanted to wear it when she was giving birth to Pan. They were in a rush when they went to the hospital, and she was upset that she didn't have the necklace. Gohan was going to go back to grab it, but with complications with her pregnancy he needed to stay with her.

Gohan rubbed his finger over the pearl. Sixteen years ago today Gohan was a father. Sixteen years ago today his daughter's mother passed away. One day a year he had to celebrate a birthday and a death. At least he had his wife, Videl, was there for him.

Gohan noticed Videl looking at him, and gave him a weak smile. Once Videl got her degree in Science Gohan proposed to her. They were soon married, with Pan as their flower girl, and a two years later his other daughter was born. It was a nightmare.

Videl didn't have any complications during her pregnancy, but Gohan was scared throughout the whole entire thing. Once Videl told him the news he was excited, but his excitement soon faded when he remember the birth of Pan. Gohan did everything for Videl for an easy pregnancy, but the nine months were hard on him. Some days were better than others, but when Videl was a week late from her due date full panic set in.

They had to induce her into labor, and the only thing going through Gohan's mind was Pan's birth. The blood, the screaming, and the doctors helping her to breathe. With her, the doctors kicked him out due to severe complications, and he gave her a kiss on the forehead. He told her he loved her, and he'll be waiting for her and their daughter. Only his daughter, Pan, made it.

When Videl was about ready to give birth, Gohan had a panic attack and passed out. Not only did he miss the birth of Pan, but he also missed the birth of his second daughter. When he came to his second daughter was already born, and both baby and mother were healthy. Gohan, on the other hand, was emitted into the hospital along with Videl due to his panic attack. They shared a room together. It was embarrassing.

"Found it," Gohan said twirling the necklace around his finger. Pan removed the pillow, and saw the necklace.

"You found it," she cried as she jumped off her bed. "Where was it? V-Mom and I were looking all over for it!"

Gohan raised Pan the best way he could. When she was a baby he showed her pictures of her mother, and told her that she wasn't around anymore. Once she started forming sentences she knew the lady in the picture was her Mama, and the lady Daddy was with was Videl. When Gohan and Videl married, Pan decided that even though Videl wasn't her real mom, she acted like one. Videl made Daddy happy, and Videl made her happy as well. Pan decided to call her V-Mom, although there were a few times where she called Videl Mom.

"On your bear," Gohan said as he pointed to the brown bear on the ground.

"Ohhh, that's right. I put the necklace on the bear so I could easily find it! Thanks Dad!"

Gohan hooked the necklace around her neck.

"I want this room cleaned before we go visit your mother," Gohan said. Pan's eyes squinted, bottom lip pouted, and nostrils flared up.

"But it's my birthday!"

"And how many times have I told you that you can't be throwing things all over the place!"

"It's not my fault that things disappear!"

"They don't disappear; you keep misplacing things!"

"It's not my fault I forget where I put things!"

Gohan rubbed his temples once more. Not only was he dealing with a teenager, but Pan was too much like her mother that it drove him crazy. He had similar agreements with her mother before, and he felt like he was repeating the same fight over again. The only thing this agreement was missing was an insult.

"Just get your stuff out of the hallway," Gohan said as he turned around. He stepped over the clothes and toys to get out.

"Why do you have to be such a giant turd," Pan yelled.

And there's the insult.

Gohan rolled his eyes as he walked down the stairs. He leaned up against the kitchen table. It was really hard to miss her on the day she died, especially since her daughter acted just like her.

Two arms wrapped around his waist, and a head was placed on his back.

"You're such a good dad," Videl said hugging him tighter.

"You know, I called John the other day, and as I am talking to him I noticed that Pan didn't take out the trash," Gohan said with a heavy sigh. "I tried to cover up the phone, but he heard the whole agreement between Pan and I. All he did was laugh, and he hung up laughing."

"She's a teenager. She's always going to have a messy room, and you are always going to have little fights with you."

"Yeah, and after our little fights she runs to you and complains about me!"

Gohan turned around and looked at Videl. Her pajamas consists of his boxers, and one of his t-shirts. He could only smile at her attire, and she smirked back.

"Like what you see husband of mine," Videl asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I always like seeing my beautiful wife," Gohan said as he kissed her neck. Videl leaned back letting him explore a little more.

"Ugh! You could have waited until I left before you guys got all lovey dovey," Gohan's second daughter said. She stuck out her tongue. Gohan froze and quietly cursed. "Whatever. I'm heading over to Grandpa's."

The door closed, and Gohan was once again alone with Videl. He continued to kiss her neck, and let his hand roam down her back towards her bottom. Gohan lifted Videl's leg in the air, wrapped it around his waist, and Videl used her hand to bring Gohan towards her. Gohan leaned forward to kiss her.

"Ugh! I can't believe you two. That is so gross," Pan said as she made her way down the stairs. "And on the day my mother died. Daddy how could you?"

That killed the mood.

"Is your room cleaned," Gohan asked as he released Videl's leg.

"I don't know," Pan replied as she opened the fridge. "Are we going to get flowers before we visit Mom?"

"Yes."

"Can we fly there?"

"I really don't feel like flying," Gohan said. "I got strange looks last time we went there."

"So since I'm sixteen now, does that mean you can teach me how to drive," Pan asked as her face lit up.

"On second thought, flying will get us there faster." Pan shot him a dirty look.

Gohan went up to his bedroom to get ready. He was never sure what to wear, and he would usually go visit her in a nice suit. Her birthday and her death day were the days he and Pan would visit her. Pan never really visited by herself, but there were a few times Gohan would go alone to talk to her. It was still weird, being married and having another child, and still having feelings for someone who passed away sixteen years ago.

It was something he didn't want to talk to Videl about, but he was pretty sure she knew. He would think about her here and there, but the days like her birthday and death day he thought about her a lot. The days where he went to see her alone was just to let her know about Pan. How she is doing, what trouble she got into, and school. He often talked about how similar they were, and how they both drove him crazy.

Today though, today she was on his mind.

_"A pretty pink dress for Pan," she said as she twirled around the cherry blossom pedals. "Although I don't like pink. A pretty purple dress for Pan on her sixteenth birthday!"___

_"Why a dress," Gohan asked brushing off pedals off his shoulders.___

_"Because she will be sixteen. It's a pretty big thing for girls. I had a huge party for mine, and I had my very own dress!"___

_Gohan watched as she twirled around the pedals with her belly sticking out. He stayed close to her in case she slipped. He was glad he did. She slipped on a pedal and fell. Gohan was quickly there to catch her.___

_"When Pan is born, are you going to have her twirl around the cherry blossoms," Gohan asked. "I have to know so I can catch you both."___

_She stuck out her tongue.___

_He carefully released her, and she continued to twirl around.___

_"A pretty purple dress for Pan," she began to sing. "A pretty purple dress, a pretty purple dress! Pan for her sweet sixteen will have a pretty purple dress."___

_"And then she'll twirl in the cherry blossoms, slip and make a mess."___

_She stopped twirling.___

_"You are such a poop head."___

_"It rhymed."___

_She smiled at him, and forced him to twirl with her.___

_"A giant ballroom," she said as they danced in the falling flower pedals. "She will wear a purple gown that flows down to her feet. Strapless with pink cherry blossoms all around, and she will be beautiful. And her mother and her father will watch her twirl in the cherry blossoms."___

_"And as she twirls in the cherry blossoms her mother will join her," Gohan said as he spun her with his hand. "The father will laugh as he watches them both fall on their butts."___

_"And then the mother will kill the father."___

_"I'm pretty sure the mother will kill her husband." She stopped twirling. "I mean…if you want to get married. We don't have to if you don't want to, but I was kinda hoping…ah…never mind. It sounds stupid."___

_He released her hand, and started to walk ahead. She's usually the one to embarrass herself in front of everyone, and this time he was the one. He tried not to look at the people staring at him. People were already giving him looks because they were a young couple expecting a baby. He could feel his cheeks getting warm as he walked away. Was she even following him?___

_Gohan sat down on a park bench; she was nowhere in sight.___

_He messed up real bad.___

Gohan pulled out a blue suit and laid it on the bed. He had matching tie, and black dress shoes by his bed. He gave it a good look over, and shook his head.

Every time he saw her, every time he talked to her, he was always in a suit and tie. He wasn't sure why he always dressed like that. He was being proper, like his mother raised him to be, but today he didn't want to be that. Today, he was going to be himself, and dress like he used to when he was with her. Gohan brushed his fingers through his hair. It was spiked up, and the bang he used to have was gone.

Gohan went to his closet and searched through his clothes. He picked out clothes that she used to like on him. Sadly, what she liked him to wear were clothes he didn't like to wear. He only wore them to make her happy.

Gohan looked at the outfit he placed on the bed.

"I hope Videl doesn't make me wear this a lot," he said.

Once he was fully dressed he looked in the mirror. He brought back the bang, but only for the day. The thing would constantly blow in his eyes, and memories of baby Pan always tugging at it flashed in his head. He started to make his way downstairs.

Both Videl and Pan stood there with their mouths wide open. Gohan came down the stairs in dark blue jeans and a black belt. His sneakers were black as well. He had on a black tank top tucked into pants, and his arms were exposed. He did not like showing off his arms in public, and the tank top he wore was a little tight. You could see his every muscle through the shirt.

"Wow," Pan said as Gohan made it down the stairs. "Are you sure you're not trying to bring Mom back from the grave?"

"She made me dress like this sometimes, and I figured if I was going to see her I may as well make her happy," Gohan said as his cheeks turned bright red. He looked over at Videl. Just as he suspected, Videl loved the attire as well. "I am not going to wear this every day."

"Every other day," Videl said admiring his attire. "You should dress like this more often."

"We're heading out." Gohan grabbed Pan's arm and dragged her out the door. Videl whistled as he hurried out the door. Why he thought this was a good idea was beyond him. "Before we see your mom we need to get you a dress."

"A new dress for my party," Pan excitedly said. She jumped up and down and clapped her hands.

"Pan for her sweet sixteen will have a pretty purple dress," Gohan sang. He looked over at Pan who gave him a blank expression.

"Does it have to be purple," she asked.

"Yep."

"But my favorite color is yellow."

"Your mother loved purple."

"Fine. If you have to dress like a model I may as well to."

He was dressed like a model? No wonder she loved him in tank tops. She just wanted to show him off! Great, now Videl will make him wear tanks tops out in public as well. She's going to show him off too!

They finally made it to her gravestone. Once again people stared as Gohan landed on the ground. He wasn't sure if it was because of his clothing, or the fact that he and his daughter came from the sky.

Pan had on a purple spring dress with short sleeves. She had a pink flower hair clip, since there were no purple dresses with cherry blossoms on them, and flip flops. Since her hair was like Gohan's, spiky and out of place, she had her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Looks like Pop-Pop and Mom-Mom were here already," Gohan said as he saw lilies placed on her grave. Pan had flowers in her hand as well. They were purple roses. (White roses that soaked in purple dye.) Pan put the roses on the grave stone.

"Hi Mom," she said as she took one rose and put it over her mother's name. She took a step back as Gohan kneeled down and pulled out a few long pieces of grass. "You would not believe what Dad did to me four months ago! He grounded me because I accidently over slept at a guy's house. I tried telling Daddy that we were just friends, but he didn't believe me! I feel asleep at his house, and didn't wake up until two in the morning. Daddy yelled at me, and grounded me for six weeks! Six weeks!"

Every time.

Pan would say hello to her mother, then go off on a rant about her father. Gohan had to sit through it all as Pan called him a poop head, a Debbie Downer, and the Worlds Suckiest Dad Ever! Ever since Pan hit eleven years old she started to rant about Gohan. He was right there listening!

"Oh! And Mr. Father of the Year Award tried to throw away my stuffed toys when I was at school! I noticed Mr. Bun-Bun hanging out of the dump truck, so I jumped on the truck. Can you believe Daddy grounded me again!? He threw away my toys without my permission! Don't worry, I got all my furry little friends back again, although Sassy Cat still smells like rotten tomatoes, but with I put perfume on her every day to keep her smell at bay."

Gohan let his fingers roam over her name.

_Gohan sat by himself on the park bench. She soon appeared, and sat next to him.___

_"Way to embarrass yourself in front of a group of people," she said with a smile. His cheeks were pink. She placed her hand over his. "Listen, we're still young and about to have a baby. We shouldn't rush things like this."___

_"I didn't mean we get married now," Gohan said avoiding eye contact. "I do think-"___

_"Gohan."___

He rubbed over the square box in his pocket, and shook his head._ He looked at her, and knew he couldn't do it. He loved her with all his heart, but she lost that feeling for him a while ago._

Gohan reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. Pan stopped her ranting, and noticed the black velvet box placed on her mother's grave stone.

"Are you proposing to Mom," Pan exclaimed. "Does that mean I'll have my mommy and V-mom? Daddy you dirty man!"

"She would have said no," Gohan said as he lowered his head. Pan sat down next to him. "She was going to dump me."

"But you keep saying how much you loved her, and how you miss her," Pan exclaimed. "You said you were perfect for each other!"

"I thought we were." Gohan closed his eyes. "I always believed she was the one, and we got along really well. I don't know what happened, but your mother didn't love me anymore." He opened his eyes and looked down at the grave. Drops of tears landed on her engraved name. "We tried, we really tried to make a future for ourselves. We used to say how we would be the white picket fence family, and about future siblings. I tried…I did everything I could to make your mother love me, but she just stopped. She didn't want to be with me anymore, but I kept up the optical illusion for myself.

"She was going to leave, and live with an aunt that was closer to the city. She was going to take you with her, and give you everything you deserve. Your mother loved me, but she wasn't in love with me. I would still kiss her, and hold her, and did anything that she wanted to prove to her that I was still worth keeping, but she was set on leaving me. I think she continued on with the act to make me happy, even though it was killing her inside. When she died…I couldn't…I just didn't want to believe it! I didn't want her to leave me, and instead she left me for good! It hurt so much!"

Gohan hit the ground in frustration. He clenched onto the grass as his forehead rested on the gravestone.

_"She knew she wasn't going to make it," Marsha said. Gohan was sitting across the table from her. Pan, five at the time, was with John. He was helping her make a birdhouse.___

_It was a talk that no one really wanted to have. When she had complications with Pan's birth, her parents were called. Gohan was not allowed in the room, but her parents were. They were there for her last breath.___

_"But why didn't she want me to know where she was buried," Gohan asked. He knew she didn't love him anymore, but to separate her and her daughter? He wanted Pan to know her!___

_"Because she loved you," Marsha answered. "The relationship wasn't going to work, but she still had feelings for you. She wanted you to be happy."___

_"But to deny Pan to know her mother?"___

_Marsha tapped her chin.___

_"Maybe she wasn't thinking about Pan at the time. I think she was more worried about you."___

_**"I don't want to break his heart anymore."**__**  
**__  
__Gohan slowly nodded his head. He was going to marry Videl soon, and he wanted some things cleared up. Marsha was the only person he felt comfortable talking to.__  
_  
Pan sat there, tears forming in her eyes as well. She has never seen her father cry before, at least not like this. He did get a bit misty eyed every time they saw Mufasa die in The Lion King, but never like this. Her heart strings tugged hard. Her father would say nice things about her mother, and never distained her memory. All along he knew that her mother didn't love him, but the whole entire time he was with her he never stopped loving her.

"Then why do you always come and see her," Pan asked as her voice cracked. "You know she wants you to move on, and you still come here?"

Gohan brushed away his tears.

"Because she is your mother," Gohan answered as he looked up in the sky. "Even if she was alive I would still talk to her. She didn't love me like lovers do, but she loved me for who I was. She wanted to leave so I can figure out what I needed to do. That's why she wanted me to go to high school, so I can figure out what I wanted to be."

"Didn't you drop out?"

"It's not my fault you went through diapers like a chain smoker goes through cigarettes." Pan pouted out her lips. "I had to do it, and I got a full time job."

"Which you quit so you can home school me," Pan said. "You would make a good teacher."

"Videl said the same thing," Gohan said relaxing a bit more. "Since my mother continued on with my education after I dropped out, I was able to get a diploma."

"So what's stopping you now? I'm going to high school, and pretty soon little sis is going to go to a public school as well. You have no excuses!"

Gohan laughed.

"I don't," he admitted. He smiled. Gohan wrapped his arm around Pan's shoulder and held her close. Whenever he did that, Pan would pull away, but this time she decided to stay. "I didn't mean to emotionally break down in front of you. I just got caught up in the memory."

"Even though Mom stopped loving you, I'll never stop loving you", Pan said as she hugged Gohan. He kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks Pan."

Pan let go of her father and sat up. She looked down at the grave in front of her.

"I can't believe you pulled Dad's heart strings like that," Pan shouted. "And you were going to take me away from him, and live with some aunt that I don't know?! Well guess what Mom, he is the best dad that anyone can ask for! Yeah he's unfair sometimes, and sometimes I wish I could throw a pie in his face, okay maybe I did once but that's because V-Mom started it! One day he's going to walk me to my future husband, but no matter what I will love Dad more than any man in my life!"

"And if you have a son?"

"Daddy will be the second most important man in my life!"

Gohan picked up the box. He handed it to Pan.

"I bought this ring sixteen years ago for your mother knowing that she was going to reject me," Gohan said as he put his hand over the box. "I had hope, but I was merely chasing a dream. One day a man will ask your hand in marriage, and he will get down on one knee and ask you to be his wife. I will walk you to him, and will have to let you go. I gave Videl a ring, and made a promise to her. I'm going to give you this ring, and make a promise to you.

"I promise to always be by your side, through tough break-ups and when you are down. I promise to prepare you for the future. I promise you that no matter what happens, I will always be your father and I will always, _always_ love you no matter what."

Pan was a tough cookie, but when her father did this, in front of her mother, she was nothing but waterfalls. Gohan had to look away since snot was running out of her nose. It was hard trying to have a serious moment when your daughter was pouring out snot and tears.

"You...you really mean it," Pan asked as she sniffed. Gohan watched a drop of snot shoot back into her nose. Attractive. "Oh Daddy!"

Pan hugged her arms around Gohan's neck. She was hugging a bit too tightly, but it didn't matter to Gohan. He hugged her back with a smile.

Pan opened up the box.

"It's kinda puny Daddy," Pan said as she saw the gold band with a small diamond in the middle. There was nothing fancy about it. Just a small, simple, diamond ring. "I would have said no too."

Gohan only smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

"No offense, but you're kinda small and puny," Gohan said. Pan punched him on the back. Gohan watched as cherry blossom pedals danced around him and Pan.

"Family hug," Pan cheered. She noticed a pedal land on top of the ring. "I know Mom. You would think he would getting a bigger diamond if he loved you as much as he said he did."

"I was a broke teenager."

"V-Mom has a real nice ring."

"I was slightly more of a successful adult."

"You got the money from Grandpa Hercule, didn't you?"

When Gohan asked Videl's hand in marriage, Hercule was ecstatic. Although when asked about a ring, Gohan said that he didn't have one yet. Hercule dragged Gohan to an expensive jewelry store, one of the best in Satan City, and once Gohan saw the prices his eyes went wide. He was wondering if he could give Videl her ring, and not tell Videl who it was truly mean for.

Hercule was pointing out rings, asking Gohan what he thought of certain ones. Gohan didn't look at the rings. Instead, he noticed the prices of each ring increased. How was he supposed to afford this?

It was a day Gohan would never forget. Well, he remembered bits and parts. Hercule was proclaiming how he was bonding with his future son in law, and how they were picking out a ring for his beautiful daughter. The sales people were excited about the news, and started to show off more rings from the back room. Gohan saw hundreds of rings that day, and went to many stores to find the perfect ring.

They stopped to get a beer, and Hercule shared his story about proposing to Videl's mom. It was probably an interesting story to hear, but Gohan could only think about the prices of the rings. Gohan was a too distraught about how he was going to afford the rings that he drank a bit too much, and Sharpener somehow got involved.

The whole shopping experience was a blur, but apparently Gohan and Hercule found the perfect ring. From what Sharpener said, Gohan was fascinated with all the pretty rings and made Sharpener try them on to see how they looked. People commented how cute Sharpener and Gohan looked together, and Gohan replied with a 'thank you.'

Gohan never lived that moment down, and Sharpener brought it up every time they were out together. In all fairness, Hercule wasn't in tip top shape either, and Sharpener was the only sober one in the group. Hercule had the idea of karaoke, so the trio to the nearest karaoke bar to sing and drink some more.

Sharpener was no longer the sober one, and once the trio were all sung out they headed home. Hercule made it through the front door before deciding the living room rug would make a nice blanket. Sharpener was safe in his bed.

Gohan ended up at his parents' house, his house was right next door to theirs, and crashed on Goten's bed. It wouldn't have been so bad, but Goten was doing his homework in his bed, and Gohan pushed him off because "he was marrying Videl, and he needed to prepare for the space invasion."

Hercule did pay for the ring, and Gohan paid for the humiliation from that day and for the rest of his life.

"Grandpa Hercule wanted to buy the ring, so I let him," Gohan said as he started to remember bits and parts of that day.

"Yeah, and you had to prepare for the space invasion," Pan said. Curse Goten for telling Sharpener that part. Not only did Sharpener share the story of getting the ring to their friends and family at Gohan's wedding, but he also mentioned how Gohan would carrying him bridal style to the Lookout. Choosing Sharpener as his best man was a bad idea.

Gohan released Pan, and looked at the grave on the ground. When she died Gohan didn't want to be with anyone. The only person he needed was Pan, and no one but her. He was so afraid to love again. Videl slipped through somehow, and showed him that it was okay to love again. Sharpener taught him that even through the darkest of the times there's always a ray of sunshine somewhere. Piccolo let Gohan grow up, and become his own person.

Pan...Pan taught him a lot. Without her, Gohan wouldn't know what to do with his life. No matter how bad something was, and when he had an off day Pan always seem to cheer him up. From cooking plastic food from her little kitchen, to picking dandelions in the backyard, she always put a smile on his face.

Well...when she was a kid. She went from pretend cooking to leaving a mess in the kitchen. Picking flowers turned to picking her nose and flicking what she found onto him. He never raised her on gross habits. She's been hanging around Ben too much.

Cherry blossom pedals dance around the father and daughter.

"Ah, Mom's here," Pan said as she twirled around with the pedals. Gohan stuck his arm out, awaiting the enviable. Pan twirled and twirled, and soon she slipped on a flip flop. She landed on Gohan's outstretched arm. Gohan watched as the flower pedals twirled around him.

"I told you," he said as he carefully got Pan back to her feet. "A pretty purple dress, a pretty purple dress! Pan for her sweet sixteen will have a pretty purple dress. Then she'll twirl in the cherry blossoms, slip and make a mess."

Flower pedals began slapping his face. Gohan smiled as he brushed them away. He looked at Pan and bowed. Pan smiled as she curtsied. Gohan reached out his hand, and they began dancing in the cherry blossom pedals.

Thank you to all the readers and reviewers who stuck with this story. It took a long time to finish, and I'm sad to see it go.

Gohan and Pan's mother seemed to get along? Why would she dump Gohan?  
-It wasn't going to be written like that at first. I was having a bad day, and started typing that. After it was typed, I thought 'Hey, it's actually pretty good!' She had feelings for Gohan, but realized that her feelings for him were not love. She was planning on dumping him after she went to the doctor, but once she found out she was pregnant, she couldn't do it. During her pregnancy Gohan noticed her feelings, but was in denial about the whole thing. He didn't want her to move and take Pan with her, and he was devastated when she died. When you are in a one sided love, it's hard to accept the other persons feelings.

Gohan and Videl had a daughter! What's her name?  
-I couldn't think of one! I made her like GT Pan, because that would have been the daughter Gohan and Videl would have. I thought about giving her a name, but my mind went blank. The only name that came to my head was Spatula.

Gohan and John didn't get along much. How is there relationship now?  
-John will never like Gohan, but they do okay. Gohan keeps them both updated on Pan. He keeps them in the loop.

Are Gohan and Sharpener still friends? What about Ben?  
-When Gohan dropped out he was still friends with Sharpener. Gohan chose him to be his best man, although Goten was a close second. Sharpener is bald on the top, but he still keeps his long blonde hair. He's on his second marriage, and has two other kids with his new wife. Ben is a slob, and can be found playing video games. He and Pan are friends, but not close like Sharpener and Gohan. Pan jokes about their 'bromance' since they are always together.

Will there be more? A squeal? Maybe a story with Pan growing up?  
- Nope.

I hope I answered future questions. If there's anymore please send me a PM. You can also leave a review, and if you are sign in as a user I can respond in the review.

Once again, thank you all for reading. My newest story is The Alarming Sound of a Still Small voice. Gohan was captured. He was beaten, raped, and many other horrible things from his tormentors. He doesn't speak, and he's trying to live a normal life. It's really hard when you have scars, can't stand to be touched, and with nightmares and flashbacks constantly haunting you it's hard to enjoy life. Goku does his best to help his son, but will he be able to show Gohan that his life of torture is no more?


End file.
